Saiyan-X
by robvegetto
Summary: What if Chi-Chi dead after the Cell games, Gohan is transport in the universe of the X Men Evolution
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Arrival

Far above in the sky, on a peaceful planet called Earth, beyond the cloud's boundaries, stood Kami's Lookout, home of Earth's Guardian and Creator of the Dragon Balls. Its surface, framed with palm trees, emanated a peaceful aura to everything around.

There, a boy no older than fourteen years old was floating in mid-air, in a Buda stance meditating. He wore a purple fighting Gi, along with a white paddler on his shoulders. An especial one he had created, which weighted more than a million tons. It was one of the best ways for him to train. He had been pushing his body to his limits for the last three years, since the fight with the monster Cell. A fight that costed him his family.

The demiSaiyan Son Gohan, of course, just so happen to be the strongest living being in the universe.

Inside the Lookout, a good old green-skinned alien, wearing Gohan's same outfit observed his student training. As both teacher and foster-father to Gohan, he was proud of who he had become.

Gohan's eyes opened, his black eyes inexpressive. He stood back in his feet, concentrating his inner power. A golden aura surrounded him, exploding with ki power. His shoulder length hair went gold, and his eyes went emerald-green. Shockwaves pushed the palm trees, though not uprooting them. Good thing he had controlled the transformation. But he didn't stop there. His power increased even more, his golden aura now emitting lighting bolts, and becoming more jagged. His golden hair now spiked up, his golden locks standing totally upwards, not affected by gravity pull. The emerald eyes became an aqua colored. The entire Lookout trembled under the ascended Super Saiyan. Or Super Saiyan two, as Gohan decided to call it.

Gohan closed his eyes, his aura disappearing and his golden hair turning more white color. The half Saiyan had long ago also mastered the second transformation, just like his father taught him to do so with the first one.

Yet, Gohan looked down to his hands.

"Is this all I can hope to achieve?" Gohan thought to himself. Was this his limit? Couldn't he go further beyond? He was sure his father was thinking the same thing in the Other World. And he would surely be training to achieve the level beyond. And if Goku could, why couldn't Gohan? He was Goku's son, after all.

Gohan's head jerked up, a prime howl leaving his throat. His aura came alive, lightnings coming off dangerously. The Lookout was trembling even more, though now the entire planet was feeling the aftershocks of his increasing powers. The clouds of the entire world started to circle above him, now storm lightnings striking the Earth Guardian's sanctuary. His hair was becoming more rigid, His blue eyes mixing with a green color. Amazingly, now black pupils were on his eyes.

Piccolo crossed his forearms in front of him, yet the continous shock waves were pushing him back. After all this years training with Gohan, in which his powers increased, he was still no match for the young DemiSaiyan he called his son.

Just like Gohan, another Saiyan, a full blooded one, was powering up in the same fashion Gohan was. He had been training in Grand Kai's planet for the last three years, since his death at the hands of the monster Cell. Knowing his presence on Earth was the one that caused so much trouble before, the palm tree haired Saiyan called Goku, decided to not be wished back to life.

And for the last years, he had been training his body like if there was no tomorrow. Since in the Other World the dead warriors don't have energy to waste, his body could hold the Super Saiyan transformation for, well, undefined time, as dead people don't age and there was no concept of time either. Also, his dead body could handle more strain, something the Saiyan took advantage of, when he trained using both the Super Saiyan transformation with the power boost Kaioken. It may be a dangerous combination, but a powerful one, in the hands of a trained warrior. Also, using the Kaioken with his Super transformation was what he needed to rapidly achieve the second level of Super Saiyan.

Just like his son when he fought Cell, the full blooded Saiyan had now achieved the ascended Super Saiyan. After mastering it, and then using the Kaioken with it, Goku's power has now increased beyond what anyone could have expected.

And on this day, he would prove it.

The Saiyan stopped doing his martial arts routine, with weights on his arms and legs of ten million tons each. He let loose the weight, falling to the ground with a thud. Gohan's father rose his head, and started screaming. His yell reached the boundaries of the Other World, passing through both Paradise and Hell, before his own power exploded. Everything started to tremble, as if the dimensions were shifting around the colossal amount of power he was gathering from his inside. Colors started to change around him, as if the light Spectrum had suddenly gone mad. His ear-breaking scream echoed through every dead warrior and warrioress from the Four Galaxies, gathered in the training planet.

Lightnings circled Gohan, each one getting closer and closer to him. His power was escalating, just like his father's power was doing on another dimension. What both father and son didn't realise, is that their combined powers were crippling Reality itself, shifting the plane of existence. Or better said, the focal point, which stood right above Gohan.

A much more powerful lighting hit the Lookout, blasting smoke everywhere. Once it cleared, Piccolo was no longer seeing or feeling his student's energy.

Goku's transformation finished, his hair going back to midnight black and palm tree. He did it. He had ascended. But there was something wrong.

"Why do I have the feeling that something has suddenly disappeared?" Goku thought to himself. Something was really off, if it was bothering him. He still didn't knew what it was, or who it was.

The young Saiyan called Gohan opened his eyes, his brain racking inside his head, though most of the pain was subsiding after some minutes of rest. He flipped with a martial arts movement to his feet, and saw that he was no longer in the Lookout. And it was night apparently.

"Where the heck am I?" Gohan thought, making a mental list of the places he knew. The place didn't look like Capsule Corps or South City. In fact, it didn't look like any of the cities he had ever been to. There were no flying cars, and the skyscrapers had never been there before. Unless they had materialized out of thin air with him along, nothing indicated otherwise that he was on Earth. Not his Earth.

He closed his eyes, his energy sensing coming to work. The demiSaiyan, however, couldn't feel any of his friends. Piccolo, Krillin, even Vegeta. Where the hell was he? Or where the hell were them?

His question remained unanswered, when he felt a sudden power nearby. Above human it was, but a weakling next to him. It was just a few meters away, inside a child's park. The energy was hiding in the bushes, helped with the cloak of the night.

One of the many things Gohan learnt, was never to attack innocent people. But at the same time, he knew preventive action could do far more good. If he was attacking anyone evil, that is.

Releasing a small yellow ki orb, the attack went right into the bushes. Only for a shadowed figure to jump up, dodging the atack. But of course, Gohan had only used the sphere as a diversion for his enemy to appear.

The man stood six feet tall, almond hair and eyes. Some cut brown outfit covered him. It wasn't hard too, not to notice the fangs he had. It looked like a human lion or tiger. Though the animal fur he was wearing made Gohan remembered of the Sabretooth tigers that lived nearby his house.

"Alright whelp, surrender peacefully and don't make me angry" the man called Sabretooth warned.

"Look man, I don't know who you are, and I particularly don't care!" Gohan said, his voice sounding fearless as he was. First he appeared where only Kami knows, and then some kind of wild man threatens him. He had enough "But nobody threatens me and walks away so easily!"

"Then come and get me, brat" the mutant said, attacking forward, his finger nails, tuning into sharp claws. Gohan sidestepped the brute attack, which lacked any kind of martial training. Sabretooth went into attack mode again, his hands a blur to normal people. But the demiSaiyan just moved back, dodging every and each of the blows. This fight was totally one-sided. However, Sabretooth been the arrogant man he was, wouldn't give up so easily.

With a metallic helmet on his head, a bald man, sitting on a wheelchair, was scanning the world, detecting especial people with the help of his machine Cerebro. The old man had the especial gift of Telepathy, allowing him to read others mind, though that was one of many things he could do. He was Charles Xavier, a mutant, though he really wanted to show that mutants and humans weren't so different from each other.

He had been tracking a few isolated cases of New mutants. Many were suddenly developing, and mutants population was increasing with every passing day. His School for Especial Gifted was made for the purpose of helping those youngsters that didn't have control over their gifts.

His eyes closed, when a well-known mutant power appeared fighting someone totally unrecognisable.

"Well, this is a curious case" The telepath said almost to himself. But someone overheard him.

"What or who is a curious case Chuck?" a man dressed in black t-shirt, jeans and with a scowl on his face said, entering Cerebro. James Logan Howlett or Wolverine, was the best in what he did, and what he did wasn't nice.

"I've found a very particular power case. Yet those same powers are intriguing. They aren't like those of a mutant, but I can't either say they are those a normal person would develope." Charles explained "His mind is a well-protected one, too"

"A new mutant?" a dark-skin woman with long white hair, dressed in a black outfit said. Ororo Monroe or Storm, may look friendly, and she was. But one shouldn't cross her. Especially if you didn't want to be struck by one of her famous lighting bolts. 'Lightnings never impacted twice in the same spot' was the common said. But of course, Storm would decide how many would impact, and how much pain would be inflicted.

"Hi Storm, and no, I don't think this particular boy is a mutant, but maybe something more" Charles explained again. "And Sabretooth is attacking him"

Wolverine clenched his teeth. How many times did Sabretooth mess with mutant affair? His boss Magneto, surely wanted to influence on the new comer.

"Let's go, Storm" Logan ordered walking out to the flying aircraft known as Blackbird, with Storm following not far behind him. Sabretooth needed to be put down to rest. A permanent rest maybe.

The wild mutant savaged a right claw attack, though Gohan easily backflipped, his feet connecting with Sabretooth's jaw. The mutant flew up to the sky, his eyes closed in grimace. Gohan reappeared right above him, delivering a descendant axe strike to the mutant's midsection. Sabretooth closed his eyes in pain even more, before falling back to the ground, with meteor power. The concrete street shattered in pieces, with the wild mutant descending to the putrid sewers.

Gohan floated back to the ground, walking slowly in the opposite direction of his fallen enemy. It was night-time when he arrived, so he was sure any sleeping neighbour would already be spying from their windows. And he needed to stay hidden as long as possible. He really didn't want to bring unwanted attention to him.

A sudden feeling made him to squat on place, his body going down. A clawed-hand whip passed right above him, cutting some hair strings. Gohan moved in a blur, disappearing from beneath Sabretooth, to reappear some meters away. Sabretooth was perfectly healthy, though angry, and reeking in a putrid smell. How the wild man was still alive though, was another question for another time. It was time to finish this fight.

"Alright runt, you asked for it!" Sabretooth threaten, his body falling forward, now standing on hands and feet, like a tiger. Or a sabretooth tiger, better. He jumped with speed of a cheetah, his claws fully outsheded, ready to cut the blasted child to ribbons.

Gohan clutched his fists together, on his right side. That man had no idea what he got himself into.

Cloaking the Blackbird with an especial invisibility button, both X-Men moved though narrowed alleys, Storm floating and Wolverine running, three metal claws coming out between his knuckles, right to where Professor had found the new comer, be it mutant or not. Both suddenly saw how a blur moved upwards, right towards Sabretooth, and with a booming noise, Logan saw Creed flying out to the stratosphere and out of the estate. Possibly out of the country too, but he wouldn't hope so much.

Though it was night, both mutants could see the boy's black hair in locks, flowing down to his shoulders. A white paddler was covering his shoulders, and he was dressed in a purple outfit. It reminded Logan of an old martial arts school he had trained in.

As if he had felt their presence, the child spun around in a blur, changing into a fighting stance. His black eyes showed a lot of determination. Logan knew that look. The kid saw bloodshed before.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked, demanding. Logan's metal claws shed back to his arms, before raising his hands in the air. So did Storm. Both knew that fighting this young man was a complete suicide on their part.

"We are not here to hurt you, Bub" Logan said, loud and clear. Gohan's eyebrow rose by the sudden nickname "We only want to talk to you"

Gohan left his fighting stance, but his mind was still racking with possibilities. This two at least didn't threaten him. Yet, that didn't mean he had to (and he wouldn't) put his guard down. Since Cell fiasco, the young half- Saiyan knew, never to give your opponent the advantage. His black eyes remained still on their new friends or foes. The next movement would decide on which side they will be.

"What do you want from me?" the half Saiyan asked.

"Young one, I know you are scare, but you must not let your powers frighten you" Storm tried to persuade Gohan "The Xavier Institute can help you control them"

Xavier Institute? Frighten of his powers? Who were they?

"What do you mean with 'frighten of my powers'? I have always controlled them" Gohan said, shocking the mutants "The only thing I want to know is where I am"

"Professor can help you, kid. Just give him a chance and he'll give you the answers you are looking for" Logan said. In a way, it was a very blatant lie. He had also wanted answers of his forgotten past times, yet Xavier had been not to clear about it.

Gohan relaxed, giving in. For the time being, though. If there was any threat, he would not hesitate in blast anyone to death. Too much he has already lost for been careless. His family was the example.

Far away from the United States of America, far away from any America, atop of Mount Everest, was a tall man. The normally calm weather of the high mountains was a raging cyclone of dark clouds, lightnings coming down with terrible power. The man was doing it.

He was standing nearly seven feet tall, with broad muscles all over him, a work of eons of fights. His outfit wasn't exactly a conventional one. A red cape flowed down his back, a silver helmet framed his face, letting his golden hair to flow down to his middle back. Yellow boots covered his feet up to knee-length, with blue pants covering the rest of his legs. His upper body had a sleeveless black outfit, framed with silver dots and red wristbands. On his right hand, stood with firm grip a short mallet, shaped into a hammer. A war hammer, precisely. In the back side of it, one could read the ancient inscription, framed on it by the All-father of Asgard. The mystical metal Uru, was shining with electricity as its master commanded it to do. The whirlwind tornado would seem like the last place one could see a man standing peacefully, but yet there he was, his eyes closed in meditation.

The God of Thunder, The Thunderer, Mjolnir's Master. All of them, were the same person: Thor Odinson, Son of Odin Borson and Gaea, Prince and future King of Asgard.

Odinson wasn't one to be bothered easily. However, for the last minutes, his mystical weapon, Mjolnir had detected a new disturbance in the world he had lived in for decades. Some kind of power surge, comparable to any God. In fact, the power outclassed many of the powerful Asgardian warriors he called friends and brothers.

Who this new comer was, Thor had no idea. But if the Avenger knew something, was that so much power was needed as an Allie. Midgard needed more heroes, as the evil forces were continuously pushing the shadows over the Nine Realms. His hundreds of years of experience was telling him that whoever has arrived, would change the world. And he needed to be on his or her good side. His inner warrior, however, was telling him to test the comer. To make him stronger. To turn him into a force to be reckoned with.

The thunderer started to spin around his hammer, before taking off in the air, at sonic speeds. He would investigate the new comer in detail later. Now, he had some Wrecking Crew to wreck even more. He always enjoyed kicking asses


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New Place

The half Saiyan looked to the sky outside, through the glassy window in the Blackbird. Sure the aircraft was fast, but he really hated to travel that way. It was just way too slower than his own flying technique. Even with weighted clothes, he outmatched the black plane's flight by notches.

Wolverine was on the controls, with Ororo as the copilot, using her powers to keep any fog or cloud out of their way. But though she was looking to the storm that might form on their path, she was occasionally turning her head, checking how the boy was. He only seemed to be staring out of the Blackbird, thinking to himself. The boy was a bigger mystery that what it looked like. Apparently his trust would have to be gained in time.

"Ororo, Logan, what's your situation?" The mental call from Professor X reached their minds.

"We still have our limbs, if that's your concern, Chuck" Logan mentally said, his 'humor' coming into play. Storm rolled her eyes, and so did Professor in the mansion.

"Thanks for explaining Logan, but I was more concerned about the young guest" Charles replied.

"We are all fine Charles. But the boy isn't going to trust us until we put some common ground between us" Wolverine explained through the mental call.

"Not to confuse you Charles, but he doesn't look like a mutant" Ororo said, not sure if she should.

"Neither do I, yet here I am, flying a jet through the night sky" Logan jocked again. And again Storm rolled her eyes.

"I mean, there's something different in this child. Something is off, like if he doesn't belong here" Storm explained her theory. It was a sixth sense she had.

"Whatever, let's just not make him angry until we get to the mansion" Logan offered, to which Storm agreed, seconded by the Professor. The mental link broke, and the mutants flew to the mansion, along with a half human/Saiyan boy. Logan saw the control panel when he had first entered the aircraft but he dismissed it like nothing important. It said that the ship had extra weight. Sure the child was aboard, but come on, he surely didn't weight more than seventy pounds.

A few minutes later, the ship entered the secret X-Hangar, landing with a small thud. Gohan came outside, inspecting everything around him. It looked like Capsule Corps, though he couldn't define which one was the most technological one.

"Follow us" Storm said to him, walking besides Logan to the elevator. Gohan followed along, and after a few minutes of going through lab corridors and the inside of an amazing house, the three people reached Professor's studio. Inside was the wheelchaired Professor Xavier, accompanied by two other teenagers. A seventeen year old boy, who stood nearly six inches above Gohan. His eyes, though, were covered with red sunglasses. That was something Gohan considered off, for the fact they were inside a house, at night, without sunlight. Next to him was a teenage girl, as old as the boy, with long fiery red hair, flowing down to her back. She had emerald eyes that seemed to shine with friendship.

"Hello, young one" Charles said, pulling his chair closer. "My name is professor Charles Xavier. I'm the headmaster of this Institute for especial gifted people" Professor extended his hand.

"The name's Gohan" The half Saiyan said, extending his hand, shaking it with the headmaster "Son Gohan" The old man emanated leveled mind and peace, something Gohan decided to trust.

"I guess introductions are required" Charles said, before waving his hand to the other mutants. "Everybody, why don't you introduce yourself with Gohan?"

"My name's Scott Summers, or Cyclops for better" the boy said, shaking hands with Gohan, with a friendly smile. The DemiSaiyan smiled back.

"I'm Jean grey, and well, I don't have a secret name like shades here" Jean said, pointing her last comment to Scott, who blushed so much that it seemed like his eyes had camouflaged with his skin. Everyone chuckled by the little display.

"My name is Ororo Monroe, or Storm" The woman who traveled with him said, smiling friendly.

"The name's Logan or Wolverine. I'm the best in what I do..." He rose his hands, from where three metallic claws came out "...And what I do, isn't very nice".

Gohan smiled to his inside. The man Wolverine didn't seem like one to be trusted with, yet that indicated he could trust him. He reminded him of Piccolo: a hard exterior that didn't want to be invaded, and at the same time, a great heart that would stop beating, if that meant it would save his friends. Sometimes life was very ironic in trusting issues.

"Well, as you know I'm Son Gohan, no other name" the half Saiyan said, trying to make some joke.

"Well Gohan, we've heard you took care of a few loose tie, so to speak" Professor said, bringing the attention of both Jean and Scott.

"Yeah, who was the cave man, by the way?" Gohan asked like if it wasn't a big business. Logan chuckled to himself. 'Cave man' that was a new one.

"He's a man, who goes by the name of Sabretooth" Charles explained, bringing some shivers through the two first students he had. Both Scott and Jean had met the wild man on a regular basis, and all of them ended in utter ass kicking. Against them, of course. "His mutation allows him to heal any injury he has in small amount of time."

"Mutation? What do you mean?" Gohan asked, totally confused now. Mutants were really a topic he had never discussed before.

"Sabretooth is a mutant, which means he was born with an especial Gene, that gifts him with abilities no human has" Charles explained the mutant X-Gene. The half Saiyan pondered the information in his mind. He had heard of people with especial abilities, all of his friends, actually. And non of them had healing. Sure they could fly and release energy, something totally uncommon for people, but to consider someone like Krillin as a mutant, seemed like an insult.

"So Gohan, Ororo told me you needed some answers" Charles asked, trying to at least make some conversation. The more he knew of Gohan, the better.

"Yes professor, first, where am I?" Gohan asked.

"Bayville, more specifically, The United States of America" Charles explained. Gohan's eyebrows rose. Bayville? America? Was he joking?

"A bit more specific, please" Gohan said. "Like, what planet I'm in?"

"Earth" Charles said confused. Everyone looked to each other surprised.

Gohan started to rub his temples, feeling a real headache. For the human/Saiyan hybrid, this made no sense. He lived on Earth for fourteen years of his life. How was it possible that things have now changed? What happened?

"Gohan you okay?" Jean asked concerned by the sudden change of the new student.

"Yeah, I just... need to sit down for a couple of minutes" The demiSaiyan said, moving to the nearby chair he had. But his rear only lasted a second on it, before the chair crumbled to smithereens.

"Hey, you okay?" Scott said, offering his hand to take him back. But the half Saiyan just waved his offer off.

"I'm fine" Gohan said, back to his feet. "I just forgot I had the paddler on" Gohan removed it, though with some slow movements. Logan's eyes recognised the weight inside it. It was an old method of training. Once your body adapts to the weighted clothes, and you then improve, you later take the clothes off, and you would be even better.

"Weighted clothes?" Logan asked. After Gohan's nod, he continued "I've heard of them, but I never saw anyone actually using that training method."

"Well, maybe because they are hard to use. Especially when it weights a million tons" Gohan said, not caring the sudden wide eyes he opened.

His eyes closed, his mouth opened wide, yawning for what it was worth. Apparently moving to another Earth took the tool out of Goku's son.

"Can we skip the questioning for tomorrow professor? I need to sort out a lot of things of my mind" Gohan said. Not that he cared the questioning, but rather the questions he had for himself.

"Of course Gohan. Putting pressure on anyone doesn't lead to anything good" Charles said, looking to his telekinetic student "Jean, would you care to show Gohan one of the spare rooms we have?"

"Sure professor" Jean said, though her eyes remained on the mysterious comer.

Some minutes later, Jean entered the study again. The five X-Men stood nearby the chimney fire, discussing the Gohan topic.

"Well, he's a very particular case, that has to be admitted" Professor said his theory. As nobody complained against him, meant the others thought likewise.

"Professor, do you actually think he was carrying on his shoulders a million tons without any kind of effort?" Scott asked in disbelief. "It's just preposterous!"

"That would explain why the Blackbird indicated we had an overweight" Logan add his two cents.

"He may also came from a total new class of mutant never found before" Xavier pondered, rubbing his chin "If evolution created us mutants, then it's also possible that evolution decided to step even more forward. Of course it's just a theory, but I think it's the most plausible, with the information at our disposal"

"Professor" Scott decided to put his own possible solution. "What if we... you know, keep an eye on him?" he finished, making his point. Jean looked scandalised to her oldest friend. Was he actually suggesting of spying on the boy?

"Forget it, one eye!" Logan scowled, taking everyone aback. "You do that, and we'll lost what little trust he has on us. Trust me when I say that you don't want his powers against you"

Logan wasn't one to suddenly protect kids, especially those he didn't knew at all. But the fact the boy blasted Sabretooth to China, already put the kid on his good side. Well, not yet, but at least it meant Wolverine wasn't going to slowly kill him. Unless the boy gave him a reason.

"Why don't we go and rest for the night?" Charles said, trying to easy the tension. "Gohan is welcome to explain his story on his own time, and of course, he has a place in the mansion, like any other in the case he wants to stay." Everyone agreed, and left for their own rooms.

The teenager Gohan could be considered like a heavy sleeper. Almost every Saiyan had that natural ability. But that, of course, only counted when the Saiyan was already asleep. Something Gohan wasn't.

The half Saiyan was lying in the soft bed, racking his mind with a lot of theories. Many would think that they were ideas from a mad Thinker, but Gohan was a Saiyan. And any Saiyan that had some respect, would defile logic at least at one point of their lives.

His first theory, was that he had time traveled into the future. Again, a very loony theory, but he had seen Trunks doing it, with a machine specifically called 'Time Machine'. If that was illogical, then everything in life was too.

His second theory was that he had been abducted. That may sound totally crazy, but Gohan saw many aliens before, and it sounded very possible. Though the aliens he knew were more like conquerors or villains, always bumbling about how powerful they were, only for their asses ending in the afterlife. Frieza never abducted him, also.

His third theory was... and his mind was putting all the eggs in that basket, was that he had moved into another dimension. If he had to be honest, that was the most acceptable one. He didn't have a time machine, and he hadn't met an alien for two years. The last ones were a space pirate called Bojack and his gang. And they were not the abducting ones, but the 'we'll conquer your planet' ones.

How many chances did anyone had of suddenly appear into another dimension, which had its own Earth? For a normal person, not even in three reincarnated lives. And if you were a Saiyan? Well, then he should be lucky of even arriving on Earth.

"At least I didn't appear on some weird planet, where all the people are green, and have shape-shifting capabilities, which they use against their also green enemies, because they are looking for control over the universe" Gohan thought to himself, amused. If that was even possible, he would eat his paddler.

Next morning, a young half human/Saiyan woke up, his keen smell sense, caught the food's scent. Smell of waffles and beacons, along with butter on toasts. A Saiyan's sensible nose was something to be afraid off. Especially, if the Saiyan was hungry.

The half human/Saiyan walked down to the dinner room, now without his paddler. He really didn't want to push the professor's patience by breaking more chairs. Even when Gohan could recreate them thanks to the Magical Materialization that Piccolo tought him, the demisaiyan wasn't one to make the same mistake twice.

When Gohan entered, the five X-men were peacefully chatting with one another.

"Hi there Gohan. Hope you were comfortable" Professor said, acknowledging his presence. The others greeted him too, though Wolverine seemed cautious. Gohan wasn't surprised though. He had learnt that you can't blindly trust anyone you have just met.

"Hey Gohan, nice sleep?" Jean asked him, once he sit next to her. She always saw the good in others, but maybe she shouldn't do it with Gohan. He was already a good guy. Scott surveyed Gohan carefully, already with suspiciousness in his paranoid mind. Whoever got near Jean would make him to do that.

"Yes I did" Gohan said, wanting some food. He grabbed what he had at hand reach, which meant everything. And he ate. And ate and ate. The others looked how he filled himself endlessly with food.

"Dam Bub, where do you pack all that?" Logan said, after Gohan finished his breakfast. With nearly twenty empty plates on the table.

The half Saiyan smiled, before releasing a sigh. "I know you all want to know who I am, so I'll try to explain. Just be patient" The mutants looked to each other, making nods only they could see. Gohan's tone indicated he was serious and that this kind of information couldn't leave the room.

After nearly an hour or two, Gohan finished explaining his life. From his baby time to his yesterday training with Piccolo. He didn't remember however, how the hell he had been transported to this new world. It still made no sense to him.

"Now that explains the lot" Logan growled as usual, though his interest was in full mode. A half human alien that may come from another dimension? He would like to say it was plain crazy, but his metallic skull made him remember that nothing was what it looked like.

"Well, that's my life up to this point, so far" Gohan said with a shrug.

"And we appreciate the fact you trusted us with it Gohan" Professor said smiling "Rest assure, only we will know of it" The others smiled to him too. Not Logan, but he at least gave a growl that indicated he agreed too.

"Thanks" Gohan smiled back "I was also wondering if I could stay here. I know I'm not exactly a mutant, but let's face it. I don't actually have a way home, right?"

"Of course Gohan. Any gifts are welcome in the Institute" Xavier said. In fact, having someone like Gohan was a great benefit. His fighting knowledge and abilities could come handy for training future mutants to come.

"Why don't you show us what you can do?" Jean said, getting curious. After hearing Gohan's adventures, she was a bit intrigued in finding out what he was fully capable off. Energy beams, power ups, all he had said sounded cool.

Logan smirked evilly. The kid might have survived terrible battles, but he would not survive Weapon X.

"So, was my performance of your liking?" Gohan asked, coming out of the Danger Room, with an obvious mocking tone. Sure he had sweat slightly, but nothing more. He could do far more dangerous things than dodging lasers or acid. Dodging Piccolo's fists, now that was something dangerous.

The other members of the X-Team looked aghast to him, totally speechless. Wolverine especially. He had created the Danger program, specifically to stop anyone from beating it. Even he, who knew what expected him, hadn't passed it a single time. And now a fourteen year old half human alien from another dimension kicked his ass out, by beating the Danger Room at its top difficulty. Wolverine felt embarrassed, and at the same time, proud. The father of the kid, must be proud. Gohan was a force that no one wanted to cross, in good or bad days.

"You guys mind if I go train outside?" Gohan asked, "Not that this place doesn't work, but I tend to break stuffs, and I really don't want to rebuild the lab from ground zero" After Professor's nod, Gohan left at bluring speeds.

"Well, that was interesting" Scott said, smirking to Logan, who saw the action.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Logan growled.

"Nothing, nothing" Scott said, raising his hands defensively. "It's that you put so much effort in the Danger Room, only for a kid to screw you up!"

"Then why don't you go and do it at the same level he did?" Logan said with his smirk "Or you afraid of him beating you too?" Scott remained silent, not wanting to push the subject or he would have to train with an angry Logan. Now that would be a suicide.

"I need to see what that kid can do with my own eyes" Wolverine said, walking out, hands on pockets.

Wolverine had his arms folded, as he looked to Gohan, training in mid-air. The half Saiyan no longer had his upper purple Gi, revealing his chiseled upper body. However, he still had the paddler on. His arms and legs were a simple blur, that attacked the 'enemy' in front of him. Flying from one place to the other, the demiSaiyan was like teleporting, landing a powerful straight fist in one place, reappearing into another place, firing a spinning kick. Logan looked amazed to the display. If this kid was good with the weight on, then everybody was screw.

Storm came to his side, looking to Gohan too. Her eyes remained on him far too much.

"So what do you think of him?" Ororo said, eyeing Logan.

"The kid has fought before, and no one will stop him from fighting again" Logan commented "I don't think there's anything we can do to stop him, if his eyes are fix on something. Yet it doesn't mean I won't try it on the next training session" His metal claws popped up.

"Same old Logan" Storm smiled to him.

"What's Chuck doing about him?" Former Weapon X asked. Storm took some seconds to respond.

"He's already creating a background, so the boy can assist school with the others" Ororo said. Logan growled to himself. That boy and school, didn't sound like a good combination.

"You wanted to talk to me Professor?" Gohan asked, entering Charles' study, a few hours later of training outside. His well constructed body by years of training was at full display. Jean looked away, a bit blushed. Scott looked a bit envious. He had his own muscles, but Gohan was even younger and better. Logan just stay stoic.

"Yes Gohan" Professor said, surprised by Gohan's look, but he said nothing. "As any other student of the Institute, you will have a basic education in Bayville High school. It's always important that a great body..."

"Needs a great mind" Gohan finished surprising Professor and everyone. "My martial arts teacher Piccolo used to tell me the same thing. He taught me how to meditate and to keep my mind protected from mental attacks."

"Well, that saves a lot of time" Logan said now.

"And Gohan" Charles said "You are not allowed to use any of your powers while on school. We need to keep the fact mutants are here, as a secret" Gohan arched his eyebrows.

"Why? I'm not afraid of what people might say" Gohan said.

"The truth is Gohan, many people believe that mutants are abominations, with no kind of emotions" Jean talked now, forgetting her blush. "That's why we remain hidden at plain sight. People isn't ready to accept the fact someone is different" Gohan thought that conclusion in his mind. Jean had a point there. He remembered that many people in his own world thought of Cell as a monster for what he did. But at the same time, people hailed heroes, like that Mister Satan guy, no matter how many weird abilities they had. People from this Earth was surely the same.

Of course, been screamed that he was cool and super, wasn't exactly what Gohan wanted for a life.

"I understand professor" Gohan said "But I kind of have a problem there. I've never been to school before, so I don't know where to start"

"Seriously?" Scott asked "Never?"

"My mother used to make me study at home, but I don't know what level I might be" Gohan said shrugging.

"That's no problem Gohan. You can have some tests and see where you are" Charles adviced, and Gohan nodded.

The half Saiyan was dismissed, going back to his training in the yard. This world wasn't so bad after all.

Notes from Chapter 2:

Gohan knows how to do the Magical Materialization, thanks for training all those years with Piccolo. It's actually all about controlling one's ki energy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Blending Around

The young half Saiyan remained in the X-Mansion for a couple of days, just training and learning about his new allies. Many of the adventures the others told him, were quite amazing, even for him. Professor Xavier was a powerful telepath, though according to Jean he was the strongest. Yet, Gohan's mental blocks were something Professor couldn't hope to break in the nearby future. Gohan may not have telepathy, but Piccolo didn't train a fool. A warrior needed to be ready to engage in combats, whether they were physical, mental or astral. Yet, the half Saiyan's great mind just proved to be too much for Charles. Storm had the power to control the weather, something quite useful as Gohan thought. If you could change the environment to something useful for you, the battle was already half won. Logan was who surprised Gohan the most. He had the same advanced healing factor that Sabretooth, along with metal-covered eskeleton, something that Gohan found the hard way. A right straight fist into Logan's head made the half Saiyan's knuckles to rattle. Goku's son was sure that Logan, even not being as powerful as others, would survive far more damage than any other. Even himself.

Professor spent a lot of time inside a machine called Cerebro. According to him, the X-Men were still looking for new mutants whenever and wherever they appeared. Gohan's attention picked up. He would really like to help Professor in convincing someone to join them. Sure, he had no background experience, but experience never came by just sitting.

The demisaiyan, for now, had another thing to do.

Gohan stepped forward, right into Bayville's high school entrance. Many of the teenagers were just hanging around, chatting happily with their comrades. Some girls though, eyed the new student with what looked like a predatory smile. Not the most subtile one in clothe topic, the half Saiyan was dressed in simple blue jeans and a sleeveless black t-shirt, that revealed far more muscles someone of his age should have. His bad boy look was rather magnified by his long hair.

But if Gohan had to admit something, was that he was totally clueless in what to do. And been clueless in a fight could lead to downfall. Something the half Saiyan learnt not to allow.

If he remembered all the Professor had told him, he first had to go for the Principal's. His keen hearing, however, just couldn't stop catching many curious things. Some of them, were about how Principal Darkholme always gives people the creeps. Surely, a woman couldn't do that.

Now it was Gohan's turn to shiver. A sudden memory from his angry mother came to his mind. From now on, until all the information was on the table, the half Saiyan would not discredit any theory, no matter how deranged they sounded.

For now though, he had a story to tell. According to Professor's invented background of him, Gohan was home-instituted in South Corea, and had moved out of there after a sudden invasion from the Northern counterpart. The demiSaiyan had a few doubts about who would be gullible enough to believe that story, put he put them to rest. As long as he didn't do anything unnatural from what normal people normally did, he would be just fine.

Principal Darkholme, or Mystique as she had renamed herself, was one not cross, whether in human or mutant form. She shifted her faked glasses, rubbing her nose, easing the tension. Sometimes even those with great stamina could be put down by continous work. And hell, she had worked! For the last year or so, she had secretly gathered information of new students. Or especially, mutant 'new' students. And the more she could gathered, the greater she would look to her employer's eyes.

The shape shifter really hated to admit it, but Magneto was right. His ideal world of mutants ruling over mankind was not only possible, but there were those that would blindly followed him, no matter what. Herself included. Having blue skin has made people to shun her like a freak, like if she was some kind of monster. Humankind never realised, however, that their own naïve and one-minded point of view had created the worst things ever.

She pondered no further, when a boy entered her place. A new student, good for her. She eyed him for all that was worth. The kid was no older than fourteen, and sure he needed a few inches more of growth, but the body parts he was showing needed no further enhancement. This boy could be a very useful tool for Magneto's plan.

"Mr Gohan, have a sit" She said, though it sounded like a militar order. The young Saiyan obeyed, not wanting any trouble. Professor told him to stay out of trouble, and boy, he would take that for heart. Well, not really, but he would at least not show any of his abilities in public "Your records seem to be in order, and you have been home instituted all your live until an Army's invasion. I trust those same errors won't be make in here, right mister Gohan?"

"I will try not to, Miss Darkholme" Gohan said, always keeping eye contact. A strong hit of power were always in the eyes. And Gohan knew he was powerful. Showing off a bit wouldn't hurt Xavier or any of his friends, right? Besides, did she just accused him that the army's invasion on his country was his fault? Sure that a was lie, but yet Gohan still felt the insult.

"Good" disguised Mystique said, raising to her feet, eyes surveying the demiSaiyan. "Listen carefully young man. My eyes are always watching you. Xavier may have strings to pull in your help, but even his options are tied when I come in picture. Be sure that I have no second chance policy, and it has worked for this institution. Do you understand, Mr Gohan?"

"I surely do, Madam" Gohan said, giving a small head vow. Giving your enemy some false hope of winning was the right thing, when you wanted his guard to go down, and then strike the killing blow.

"Then you are dismissed" Principal said, spinning around and looking through the window. The demiSaiyan left without hesitation, though he wondered if she had even heard him leaving.

Darkholme looked outside, right to her car. A not to cute and very stinky boy was jumping around it, catching flies with his green tongue. At least she would made sure of putting Tolansky into some mission. He couldn't be as useless as he looked, right?

Gohan flew down to the mansion's entrance, edging forward with his bag resting on his back. Coming home flying was really an easy trip, provided no one had seen him flying out of school like if it was something so common for him. That wasn't his only question, however.

School. He had thought it was going to be far more of a challenge. Yet he had non of that. Every discussed topic, every book read, was information that poured into his Saiyan brain, entering without difficulty. Maybe it was because his Saiyan mind could process things far faster than humans. Of course, Saiyans only concentrated that mind process in live-threatening fights. But when you have lived with a strict mother, you either concentrate on what you read, or you better say goodbye to your dinner. And NO Saiyan wanted to loose his dinner. But that was for another time.

Gohan entered the mansion, and in a blurring motion, he was already in his bedroom, changing clothes to his Piccolo attire. The DemiSaiyan decided to use the Gi, as a remembrance of where he was from, and who it represented. Of course the weighted paddler never left his shoulders.

The half human/Saiyan moved down the stairs, to found Jean and Scott discussing. Wolverine had gone to only Wolverine knew, and Storm was with her plants. And whatever they were chatting about, wasn't something friends seemed to do.

"I told you Jean, my glasses fell off!" Scott tried to apologize. For what Gohan knew, Scott's power was some kind of optic blast. Like his own energy beams, though without ki, and less powerful. Cyclops, however, didn't control them, due to some head injure he had when he was a child.

"I know Scott. But still, you could have injured someone. Maybe worse if I wasn't there!" Jean argued back. The red-haired mutant tried to easy her thoughts.

Sadly, she recognised his presense.

"Oh, Hi there Gohan" Jean said, smiling, masking her lingering anger issues with Scott.

"Hi Jean, Scott" Gohan said, with head nods to each one of them.

"Stressed by the first day of school?" Scott asked, trying to make some conversation. He still felt uneasy of Gohan, especially of what he could do.

"Not too much, actually" Gohan said shrugging "Rather boring if you ask me"

"Yeah, well, any teenagers think it's boring" Scott said with a smile.

Their minds were suddenly invaded, though Gohan didn't flinch by the attack. It was professor's mental call.

"Can you all came to my study? We have a new student in our Institute" Charles said through the mental link, before it faded.

The three X-Men walked into the study, to find their wheelchaired professor and a hooded figure. Gohan felt his power signal. Mutants had a distinctive energy pattern from normal humans, though between mutants, he was an average.

"Guys, welcome our new guest, Kurt Wagner" Professor said. The boy named Kurt wasn't one to out spoke offenly.

"Hey there Kurt" Gohan said with a happy smile. A real happy one, not like many fake ones that only hide some evil intention behind. Kurt, however, was reluctant to move his hand forward. In fact, he moved slightly back.

"There's no need to be afraid in here Kurt. You are with friends now" Professor reassured him. The new comer, now confident a bit more, shook hands, though his own was blue furry, and with just three fingers. Gohan however, didn't jump back at all.

Kurt pulled down the hood, to show an also furry blue face, with some elfish-like features. No wonder why he seemed apprehensive of showing himself. Jean and Scott were a bit jumpy now, but yet Gohan remained there, smiling even more.

"Was this your problem Kurt? Just some fur all over you?" Gohan asked, as if he was saying that it was going to be a sunny day.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" The German mutant asked.

"If you think the outside look matters, then you should be afraid of me" Gohan said smiling, surprising the viewers. The half Saiyan was referring to his Super transformation, which he hadn't yet shown, and if looks could kill, Gohan would kill the world with his golden power and appearance "Besides, I had friends with green skin, and they could regenerate lost limbs. You look fine to me Kurt"

The German mutant remained speechless, not knowing what to say. He thought he would be shun aside like many had done on his country. And yet, there he was, a teenager as old as him, saying that his appearance didn't matter at all, and that he had already accepted him. That brought a big smile to his face. He never had friends before.

"Kurt, we don't care how you look like. Non of us does" The red-haired telekinetic woman said, her smile making Kurt to blush red. Or purple, if you mixed both red and blue.

"Well kids, now that you have met Kurt, why don't you show him the school around tomorrow?" Charles said. Kurt looked in fear. School?

"But Professor, I can't go to school... I mean, look at me!" The German mutant said, pointing to his face. Or better, to his non human-like face.

"Don't overreact yet Kurt, I have something that may work so you don't miss any classes" Professor said, passing him a box. Inside was a watch.

"Thanks, but it's not my birthday" Kurt said joking. He attached it on and it fitted him.

"It does more than show you what times you are late" The telepath said, pressing one of the buttons it had. Kurt's blue appearance changed into a regular person. One wouldn't recognise him unless he wanted to.

"Wow, thanks Professor!" Kurt exclaimed with a happy voice, looking his reflex in a mirror.

"Remember Kurt, it only covers your appearance. Anyone can still feel you, if they get close to you" Professor advised "Besides, this is just a disguise for those who don't understand mutants. You are still yourself"

"Thanks Professor" Kurt thanked.

"Hey Kurt, you never told us what powers you have" Scott said now. Kurt closed his eyes, and suddenly disappear, leaving a small trace of smoke behind. A second later, he materialised a few meters away.

"Impressive" Gohan said surprised. Teleportation. Now that was something. It reminded him of his father, though his was more different.

Todd Tolansky, or simply Toad, for both his name and his slimy appearance, jumped like a toad, towards the X-Mansion. Principal Darkholme had given him a job to do. And boy, he needed to complete it. If not, his green tongue would end up licking a dark place of him.

The jumping mutant looked up to the sky, with sudden storm clouds circling around. He though, kept jumping forward.

A sudden wind gust lifted him from the ground without any effort whatsoever. He gave a girl-like scream, just before been thrown right into the mansion's window. He spiraled over himself, when he hit someone.

Both rolled on the ground, their senses railing by the sudden attack. Once their eyes met, both jumped back, Toad taken aback by Kurt's appearance, and Kurt by Toad's aweful smell.

"What are you, some kind of plush toy?" Toad spoke his brain out, no matter how little it was. Both circled each other, with Kurt covering his sensible nose.

"You are the one speaking?" Kurt said on German accent "Have you looked to yourself in the mirror?"

"I have. Quite a pretty sight to behold" Toad said with a proud smile.

"You've gotta be joking, right?" Nightcrawler asked surprised by how stupid the boy was. But Toad sadly understood his joke.

"You furry freak!" Todd blurted out, jumping forward. Only for Kurt to port out of sight.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Kurt said from behind Toad, now attached to the wall. He started walking on it, through the corridors.

"Came back here, fuzzy gecko!" Toad yelled, jumping to catch the blue elf. Professor X wheeled to the entrance hall, watching the display in front of him.

"So Tolansky does have the X-Gene" Professor said, both hands under his chin "He could be one of us" Storm was right next to him. A second later, Gohan walked in, having felt the outsider's energy. He amused himself by the display, but at the same time, he knew the struggle would give Kurt the jump-start he needed to feat in the group.

"Sometimes I think you are blind to the obvious truth Charles" Storm said to her teacher.

The three of them continued to stare at the fighting, or whatever Kurt and Todd were doing, above them in the fragile chandelier.

Todd, surprisingly, was able to grab hold of Kurt's arm with his leaky green tongue. Both mutants lost balance and fall. Before they hit the ground, however, Kurt teleported. Gohan's energy felt him reappearing down a level.

"Gohan they are in the Danger Room!" Charles told him worried.

"So, it's not activated" The half Saiyan said, raising an eyebrow. Now Storm step forward.

"The Danger Room has automatic defenses that will attack intruders with everything it's got" Storm now said.

Gohan now was worried. In a blur, he flew down to the levels below, reaching the Danger Room. Both Kurt and Toad were using their powers to dodge the incoming attacks of laser guns and metallic tentacles, though there were also some scissors and electrified wires.

The half Saiyan dodged some blasts, now directed to where he was. Apparently the Room remembered who beat it at full power. He sidestepped attacks with little problem, moving to where Kurt was.

Kurt tried to walk on the wall' surface, all the way up to the roof. A sudden giant saw came out of the wall, halting his way, ready to cut him in two like wet paper. A purple blur materialized in front of him, both hands forward. The saws hit Gohan's hand, only for it to break in thousand pieces.

Spinning around, Gohan's hand shone yellow, when he threw it forward. Nearly fifty little energy spheres flew out, right to where Tolansky was.

The smelly mutant was surrounded by three laser guns, ready to fill him with holes. His girl scream shrieked Gohan' sensitive earring, before the ki balls blasted the weapons to debris.

"Forget it, I'm out of here!" Toad yelled, jumping out of the training area. A second later, both Scott and Jean came in picture.

"Don't worry Professor we'll..." Scott tried to say, only to look aghast to the surrounding chaos "take care of it"

"Well, that went nice" Gohan said, floating back to the ground. Kurt teleported next to him.

"Um, sorry for acting so reckless" Nightcrawler apologised, looking to Gohan. The half Saiyan though, just smiled.

"Don't worry. Life wouldn't be funny without some life-threatening battles" Gohan said innocently, his Saiyan side coming in play. Inside the control Room, Ororo and Charles looked to the action below. Gohan had surprised them in big. Those energy attacks were something they have heard off, but never saw them in action.

"Good job Gohan. And you too Kurt" Professor said through the bullhorn "It's clear you have a place among us"

"Um, thanks" Nightcrawler said, looking up to the control room.

"Welcome to the X-Men Kurt" Jean said, with her friendly smile, that made Kurt to blush.

Toad jumped through the window, falling hard against a table. He rolled forward, right into a hatted man. Three metal claws came out between his knuckles.

"Going somewhere, Bub?" Logan growled as usual. Toad shook his head in fear, nearly peeing his pants.

"Let him go Logan" said the mental call from Professor. Wolverine sidestepped with a grunt. Toad jumped off sight before anyone regretted.

"I smelled something weird going on" Logan explained "Might have also been Billy the Stink that just left"

"Welcome back Logan" Charles greeted through the mental link.

"One simple job!" Darkholme bursted out in cold fury "Get inside, take the information, a be back. And you scared?!"

"Hey nothing personal" Toad defended himself. "That Danger Room freaks the hell out of anyone"

"And there's no doubt good Professor mind-whipped you, so now you don't remember anything!" Mystique exploded again. Toad's answer with a shrug of shoulders only increased her anger "Get out!" Toad jumped away for his life.

Raven rubbed her nose, trying to ease the tension. Magneto was so not going to be happy. The metal clips that started to gravitate around her were the proof. Wait, gravitate?

Mystique's eyes opened wide, when nearly everything started to float around. But only things with metal on them. She back stepped in fear.

"Don't be so hard with the boy Mystique" A dark voice sounded in the office "Don't blame him for your mistakes" Raven wanted to reply, but she couldn't. The metal clips were floating near her neck, dangerously near. A slight more of pressure, and she was history.

"Yes, I'll do it better the next time" Darkholme said, with a servant tone. The dark voice of her leader Magneto, wasn't over.

"Remember, we are just beginning"

Notes from Chapter 3:

For now, Magneto isn't interested in Gohan. He sees any who isn't a mutant as useless.

Gohan has started school and has made a new friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Phasing Through

Some days later, and now more accustomed to the new place he was living in, Gohan entered the house, again covered in sweat, his purple upper Gi gone, only his weighted paddler on his shoulders. He always started training at six o'clock in the morning, always the same time, for nearly three hours, before going School. Many would say that Gohan could fight longer than that, which he could, but training was far more than squatting in the same place. It meant you were pushing your body to its limits, and not only your body but also your mind. Warriors of great strength could be easily swept aside by the lack of knowledge. Gohan's training didn't only involve just sit ups and push ups. After two hours of physical training, the half Saiyan would meditate for another hour, calming his mind, opening it to the information he would learn at school. He also trained at night, and he would then meditate before going to sleep, so all the gathered knowledge was in its right spot. It worked perfectly for him.

The half Saiyan entered the kitchen, ready to have something for breakfast, though 'something' actually meant 'everything'. The weirdest thing though, was that he had only seen Storm leaving the house. He could still feel Logan's, Scott's, Kurt's, Jean's and Professor's energies, though not all them were at the same place. Scott and Kurt were doing some testing in the Danger Room, Logan was in the garage, with his loved bike. Jean and Professor were in Cerebro, or some place near. He could only feel them together.

His curiosity getting the best of him, Gohan went for Cerebro. Speeding beyond what sight could see, the half Saiyan ended up in Cerebro's entrance. He tried to knock the door, but it automatically opened.

"You can come in Gohan" Jean's friendly voice reached him, and he did. Both Jean and Charles were near the main detecting machine, with Charles using it. His telepathic powers could track the mutants when they appeared, even in world-wide scale.

"Gohan, just the man for the job" Professor exclamed, albeit too happy.

"What do you mean?" The demisaiyan thought some plan was on.

"We detected a new mutant this morning. Her name's Katherine Pryde, and her gift allows her to pass her mass through solid matter" Professor explained what he had found.

"In short terms", Gohan said, having understood what had just been explained "She can walk through walls. I get that. But still, I don't get the point."

"Well, she has not reacted in a proper way when she found out her gift. In fact, her abilities manifested themselves while she was asleep. And it's obvious she was left traumatized by that" Charles again explained. "Both you and Jean will try to convince her in moving to Bayville"

"But why me and Gohan, Professor?" the red-haired mutant asked.

"Because both of you are closer to her age, and your words will mean much more to her if they come from someone who has undergone the same things that her." Professor said. His hand rose, stopping Gohan's reply. "I know Gohan that your powers are not like those mutants develop. Yet, still the fact someone her age has especial abilities will mean the difference between improving her gifts with us, or laying them to no use." Charles really hoped the students could convince her. If Magneto tried to get on her, nothing good could come out.

"I get it, I think so" Gohan said, though mumbling to himself the last part. His gaze shifted to the image on display. Katherine was a rather tall girl, nearly as tall as Gohan. She had brown hair, tied back in a ponytail, and her eyes were blue. The half Saiyan didn't say anything, but he felt something weird on him. Some kind of 'feeling'. He just couldn't describe it.

Katherine Pryde moved forward, having escaped her house with the help of her mother. Nightmares could be considered bad things, but the fact you had one that turned your life upside down wasn't normal at all. Teenagers went through a lot of changes in their lives, but phasing through the floor right into the basement, now that was something Biology teachers didn't teach you, did they?

She stepped in front of her locker, trying not to jump by any movement behind her. She at least was solid for the time being. She really hated herself. What she had become. A freak show. Something that would be put aside with the garbage, as many times she had heard people talking. Especially from the so-called group 'Friends of Humanity', who always appeared on tv, wanting something. But exactly what was what they wanted, she paid no attention. Now she wished she had.

Her mind stopped racking, when a pair of hands shoved her into her open locker.

"There you go little Kitty" The typical bully girl, or better, Kitty's bully said, running away for all that was worth.

"Hey, let me out!" The brunette girl said, knocking the closed-door. A sudden noise came to her ears. Some kind of spraying sound.

She breathed in and out, easing her blood pressure. If she wanted to do this, then she at least needed to calm for a minute. Then she would freak out as much as she wanted.

She slanted against the closed-door, but her body passed through it, like nothing. Kitty felt the weirdest sensation ever. It was like swimming, though on air, and through solid things. Her sudden familiarity with her gift left, when she tripped down to the ground, falling head first.

She staggered back to her feet, looking to the boy she had crushed into. He was sixteen years old at the most. A senior, for sure. He had a bottle on his hand. A spray can. That was the noise. She looked around, to see the other lockers covered by red paint.

"Wow, that was amazing!" the boy said, his face covered with red paint, but he paid no heed to it.

"I didn't do anything!" Kitty fought back, just to lose in big. He had seen her using her freakishness.

"No, it's okay" the boy called Lance said, surprising her "I have powers too". He rose his hands in fists, his eyes rolling back. The entire school shook beneath his trembling powers. The lockers opened wide, books and stuffs falling. After some seconds, Lance sighed, exhausted but happy. Kitty's face, however, didn't show any happiness.

"You are just a freak, that's what you are!" She screamed, trying to fight the truth, yet it was pointless. She ran out of his hand grasp, going late for Physical Education. She knew she sucked at it though, it was the only subject she didn't have an A. But at least it would take her out of Lance's sight for the time being.

Unknown to both of them, a young demiSaiyan had his eye fixed on the mutant girl. His senses catched everything both said. If something was wrong, then this situation was wrong. Whoever the boy was, he meant troubles. Lots of them. He would use Kitty, and then left her to take the blame. His body was practically saying out loud. And Gohan, after years of fighting, knew how the body moved, both of people who lied or not.

Some hours later, Katherine walked out of the school, feeling frustrated. She had the worst day of his life. She really thought it couldn't get worse.

"Ms Pryde. We would like some minutes of your time, if you agree to" Professor said to her. Kitty's defenses went back at full mode. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier, Headmaster of the Xavier Institute for the Gifted. She's one of my students, Jean Grey"

"Hi Kitty" Jean said smiling. The mutant, however, wasn't convinced at all.

"What do you want?" Kitty asked, not trusting them. "I'm already in the most confusing part of my life"

"It's easy to be confused Kitty" Jean said reassuring. "When I developed my powers, people's thought just flooded into my mind without stop" Sadly, Kitty heard to carefully.

"You are reading my mind!" the brunette blurted out, jumping to her conclusion.

"Now, Kitty, I can assure you..." Jean tried to reassure Kitty, but the younger girl paid no heed.

"Stay away!" she screamed, running back into the school.

"Sorry Professor, I really blew a big one there" Jean said, dismissing herself. Gohan however, was already on the move.

Kitty ran inside an empty classroom, totally oblivious to the fact she had phased through the locked door. She just wanted to disappear. To be reduced to ashes, and even more if possible. Why her life had to spit on her now?

Gohan edged his head, staring through the door's window. He saw the girl he had come to get, and she looked sad. With a subtle strength on the door knob, the half Saiyan entered. Kitty heard the door opening.

"Look Lance, stay away from me, I don't want anything to do with you!" Katherine bursted out, not realising she wasn't talking to Lance. When her eyes met with black orbs, her face shifted to red.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else" She said sheepishly, her face blushing tenfold the normal amount. She now needed to find a hole and die out of stupidity.

"Don't worry, I understand" Gohan said with a smile. "But of course, what you have been through can't be normally understood, right?" His hint hit Kitty head on. He too?

"So, you also..." Kitty started asking.

"Have powers?" Gohan said, like forecasting the weather, though Kitty's eyes opened wide "Yeah, and very proud of them, too."

"Did you just read my mind?" the brunette asked accusingly.

"No, I don't have that gift. Though I train my mind to not be invaded" Gohan said just like another day. Kitty was taken aback by this boy. Whoever he was, he didn't look like the normal fellow student. He was as tall as her, and probably as old. But something was saying that this boy had seen many things. His body was nothing bad too.

"I have to admit though, if I could walk through walls, now that would have saved me a lot of money on rebuilding my house" Kitty smiled by the comment.

"Son Gohan" the half Saiyan said, bringing his hand forward.

"Kitty Pride, actually Katherine, but friends call me Kitty" the phasing-through mutant said with a smile, bumbling slightly, something that made Gohan to smile.

"We are friends now?" half Saiyan said, almost in a mocking one "I'm flattered" Kitty chuckled by his comment. Gohan may not sound like a normal name, but she didn't care. She felt at easy with him. More calmed and collected.

"So when did you found your powers?" Kitty asked, curiosity getting the best of her. "Sorry, I just..."

"Don't be it, it's okay" Gohan waved her off "And for the record, I was born with my powers. My dad had them, and so did I" Kitty looked shock by that revelation. It indicated why Gohan was so calm. Living for fifteen years with abilities that ran down through your family tree, with a family that not only accepted it, but also encourage it, was something to live for.

But yet, she didn't know what his powers were.

"What kind of powers do you have?" She asked again.

"That's a very interesting story, that starts with my evil uncle, and ends up with me, diving my hair blonde" Gohan said smiling. A thing he learned from Krillin, besides the Destructo Disk, was to always made people smile. It always easied the tension. Kitty just stared at him, eyebrows raised.

"I can tell you about it, if you came with me" Gohan said. Kitty's face, however wasn't so convinced of going to the Xavier Institute, but Gohan didn't stop talking there "You might think you no longer fit in society, but that's just no true. Being born with especial abilities is not something to hide, is something to show. To show the others how you improved beyond normal people. Besides, do you actually want to be just like everyone else? I would kill myself if I was just another copy of 'normal' people"

Kitty pondered everything in her mind. It made a lot of sense to her. She really didn't want to say it out loud, but Gohan had a point in there. Besides, she found him kind of cute.

They both talked a bit more, their friendship increasing, with Kitty easing her tension by the second. This boy was someone she could trust.

Half an hour later, both teenagers left the classroom, both more acquainted with each other.

"Sorry for snapping at you. I was really acting like a jerk" Kitty said, Gohan placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Not totally, but slightly" Gohan said, smiling. She looked him back, with her own smile. A different one though.

"Are you teasing me"? She asked with predation in her voice. Gohan stared back at her, not knowing what to say.

"I think so" He said, rubbing his head innocently. "Did I do it right?" Kitty just couldn't stop laughing of Gohan's antics.

Both stopped though, when a boy stepped on their path, halting them. The half Saiyan knew who he was. Not the right person he needed at the time. Kitty tensed immediately next to him.

"So you are leaving with Superboy now, aren't you?" Lance asked accusing.

"They can help us both Lance. It's not that bad" Kitty said.

"You don't get it, do you?" Lance blurt out "They don't want to help us. They just want us to serve them like puppets, while they pull the strings!"

"Now look here you, Professor..." Gohan interfered, his emotions getting in the way. Keeping a cool head was really hard against Lance's hot-headed stubbornness.

"I don't care about that dam Professor!" Lance screamed, moving forward, grabbing Kitty's arm. Only for her to phase out of his grip "You can't be serious!"

"I'm coming with Gohan, so you better step aside!" Kitty said determined, looking at Gohan, who smiled at her.

"This is all your fault!" Lance accused him, his eyes rolling back, his powers gathering. The school started to tremble, with dust raising up. Junks of concrete started to fall off the roof, right where Gohan was. Yet, the half Saiyan remained there, the concrete pieces breaking against his head, not flinching him at all. Both Lance and Kitty stared in disbelief, at how easily the boy had withstood that.

Lance stepped back, gazing into Gohan's black eyes, which were staring back at him. A second later, Gohan was behind him. Hitting a pressure point, the demiSaiyan knocked unconscious the rebellious teenager.

"You okay?" Gohan asked Kitty, who was still staring at him. The half Saiyan had dust on his clothes, but no injury or bruise whatsoever.

"You are the one asking?" Katherine asked dumbfounded. Before anyone could say anything, both Professor and Jean arrived.

"What happened here Gohan?" Professor asked, looking to the mess.

"I had to knock the guy out before he had done something regrettable" Gohan said covered in dust, though smiling. Without him knowing, his hand was now gripped with Kitty's.

"I, made up my mind. I'll give the institute a try" She said sheepishly. Her hand, however, never left Gohan's.

"I imagined that would be the case" Professor said, "We will meet with your parents and discuss your future options" Jean, however, looked carefully at Gohan.

"Are you injured?" The red-haired girl asked him, concerned.

"Of course not Jean. You know me better" Gohan said, half accusing and mocking.

The mutants arrived Kitty's house, with both of her parents waiting outside. She hugged both of them. Letting down one's parents was something no one could escape from.

"Aren't you mad Mom and Dad?" Kitty asked "I'm sorry for all his power thing but..."

"It's okay dear, you are still the same girl we love" her mother reassured her, hugging her even more.

"The fact you have a special ability doesn't change anything between us dear. It's just hard to see our little girl growing up faster than what we can cope with." Her father said "Besides, Professor told us you can still go to Bayville School, so you won't get any of your grades down"

"I'll miss you, but I won't be gone forever. I can call you or e-mail you." Kitty said to her parents, now her reassuring them. "I'll go packing"

After some minutes, Kitty ended packing, her trunk full of her stuffs. She moved the heavy object down the stairs, but it was getting the tool out of her. Gohan, however, wasn't someone's friend for nothing.

"Need any help there?" Gohan asked with a smile.

"How could I live without my butler?" The brunette teased. Her eyes though, opened wide when Gohan lifted the trunk with the effort of raising a needle.

"So, about that boy..." Kitty's dad commented from behind her.

"Dad!" she exclaimed, blushing. But in the end, she hugged him, both him and her mother.

The mutants entered the Blackbird, sitting on any place they wanted. Gohan looked to his clothes, which were all covered in dust. He proceeded to close his eyes, concentrating his energy. His body shone yellow, when his clothes changed to his purple Gi with weighted paddler.

"How did you do that?" the brunette mutant asked bemused. Just how many abilities did this mysterious boy had?

"It's another chapter of the story I'm planning to tell you" Gohan said, with a smirk. She smirked back. This boy was really someone she could live with.

Lance Alvers walked down the dark street, his body stewing. He had been expelled from School. Not that he cared, though. He had never needed it.

He sat in the sidewalk, rubbing the back of his neck. It pained where the brat had hit him. The rock trembler just wanted to fist that puny face into dust.

"Mister Alvers, having a rough day?" A woman dressed in business suit said, eyeing him. Lance went back to his feet, raising his fists.

"And you are who?" the rebellious teenager asked, not trusting the woman.

"Let's just say, I'm your new chance of a living" Darkholme said, intriguing the boy "I'm the headmaster of Bayville High on the East Coast. The school where many of Xavier's lackeys assist. It might be a good place for you to start over, along with helping me in keeping an eye on them"

Lance smirked, his emotions getting him. Payback was at his hands now. He would not turned it down now.

"Where do I sign?"

Kitty stepped out of her new bathroom, a few hours later of her arrival, dressed in her pink pyjamas, which were a simple pink long shirt, and pink shorts that reached her middle thigh. She had already unpacked, and everything was in its rightful place.

A sudden wind gust opened her window. It chilled her, but she still moved to the window. She wanted to close it, but something stopped her. Outside in the dark, Gohan was training, only wearing his white paddler on his shoulders, revealing his broad chest and pack of abs.

Her eyes were completely fixed on the working out half human/Saiyan, wondering how could someone be so worked up, and yet still had energy to go to school and convince mutants of joining the X-Men.

"Can't sleep?" Gohan said, now right in front of her. Kitty yelled by the appearance, falling on her back. She stood back again, though blushed.

"Sorry, I just heard some noise outside. I didn't think it would be you" She said, trying not to stare to his body too much. His lack of clothes were disturbing her nerves.

"Sorry if I woke you up though. I always train outside before sleeping" the demiSaiyan said, trying not to sound to important.

"Yeah, well, em, I think I'll take off to my bed" she said, again trying not to fix her eyes on his perfect body. "I need to pack...unpack some stuffs"

"Okay, have a nice rest Kitty" Gohan said, flying to his own bedroom's window. Kitty slapped herself, trying to easy herself. If she was going to speak to Gohan about his life, then he better had clothes on, or she would do something she might regret.

Notes from Chapter 4:

Yes, there's a Gohan/Kitty relationship coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Gone Rogue!

A few days later, Kitty, Kurt and Gohan moved out of the dinner table in the X-Mansion, talking to each other. And they weren't just discussing the weather forecast.

"So, you're a half human alien that cames from another dimension" Kitty said, trying to gather all she had found out about her new friend.

"You had a monkey tail, and can change your hair to blonde at will" Kurt continued where she left. It would sound like a lot of information to take on, but Kitty and Kurt weren't going to put their friendship with Gohan in jeopardy, just for something like that.

"Yeah, that's me, Gohan" the half Saiyan said.

"It doesn't change anything to me" Kitty said, looking to his black eyes. "And wouldn't care if you came, like from a distant planet called Oa. You are my friend. Nothing will change that"

"Neither will I. You were the first friend I had Gohan, and friends always stay by each other' side" Kurt now talked. The demiSaiyan looked to them and to how easily they had accepted him.

"Thank you. Both of you guys" Gohan smiled to both of them. Kurt smiled back. But Kitty was bolder. Her hand moved into Gohan's own. The reassuring gesture took Goku's son off guard, but he still welcomed it.

"Can all of you gather in the Blackbird? A new mutant has appeared" Professor mental call took them out.

"So much for a weekend" Kitty said with a growl.

Kurt ported the three to the hangar.

A few minutes later, all the X-Men, from Cyclops to Wolverine were inside the X-Jet, flying over the night sky. They were all with their X-uniforms, not counting Gohan, who had his typical purple Gi and white paddler.

Storm was flying the Blackbird now, Professor sitting next to her. Behind them followed Scott and Jean, and behind Kurt and Kitty. And to add some spice, Gohan was next to Logan. Many on that situation would kill themselves by the bad luck. But on this day, the suicide one would be Wolverine, if there is a way to kill him. Normally he enjoyed giving the cold shoulder to anyone. But giving it to someone who enjoyed it, now that was unusual. Especially because Gohan learned patience with a Namekian teacher that used to be just like Logan.

"Where are you taking us Chuck?" Wolverine said, tired of being given the cold shoulder. His own technique had backfired.

"To a very serious mission Logan" Charles said "A new mutant was detected this morning, and her powers are rather unique"

"What kind of unique, Professor. Good or bad?" Scott asked.

"It depends of your perspective, Scott" Professor explained "She can absorb memories and life energy from those she physically comes in contact with. And in mutant case, their powers"

Gohan remember that power. absorbtion. The Androids Nineteen and Twenty made sure of using that one. But in good hands, it could come handy. But the Professor's tone indicated something else.

"But she can't control it, right?" Gohan said now.

"You are right Gohan, she can't" Charles said to Gohan "A simple touch in the hand of a boy and he blackout. It's unclear if he is waking up any time soon. The girl's name is Rogue, or that's how she goes by"

"Well, a name taken" Kitty said, back turning to Gohan "It fit you perfectly, you know"

"So funny" The half Saiyan smiled sarcastically to her.

"It's true" Kurt said "The Danger Room just saves the worst for you and I don't think it's simple coincidence" It was true, actually. Everytime Gohan entered the Training Room, the worst kinds of things, from acid to electrified wires and flame throwers went right for his head. Either it was because Logan was doing it on purpose, or the Danger Room had some artificial intelligence with a grudge.

"It's not that hard you know" Kitty said, changing the topic. "And you better choose it now before someone does it"

"And I don't think you will like to be called Blondie" Kurt said joking. "I'm Nightcrawler and Kitty's..."

"Shadowcat" Kitty said smiling.

"So you choose one at last" DemiSaiyan joked, with a smirk towards Shadowcat. She momentary looked to him, with a serious face, that only made Gohan to smirk even more.

"You better choose quickly Gohan. They'll never quit and you know that" Jean turned around, voicing her opinion. Goku's son closed his eyes, thinking. And he thought for a few moments.

"How about Saiyan?" The half, well Saiyan asked. "I'm the only one on this Earth, and no one has ever seen a Saiyan before."

"It might work" Kurt said, agreeing with Gohan.

"I don't know" Kitty said, not surrendering "What about Saiyaman?" Both Saiyan and Nightcrawler looked to each other for a second, before falling to the ground, laughing their lungs out. Kitty angered by the display.

"Hey it's not funny" Shadowcat said.

"Sure it is!" Kurt said, teleporting back to his sit, dry tears on his eyes.

"Sorry Kitty, but you can't be serious" Gohan said, once he was sit again "What do you think I'll do later? Put an S on my chest and use my underwear over my pants?"

"It would not be something bad to see, you know" Kitty said, with a wink of her eye, something that catch Gohan totally defenseless, shutting him. Kitty grinned to her inside. So much power, and yet still a boy.

A teenage girl, dressed in a green and black outfit, two white hair bangs contrasting with her auburn hair, ran down the street, her heart running a wild marathon through her chest. Rogue's life had changed just to fast for her.

It was a party, something her blind guardian, Irene, had never allowed her to assist before. Apparently, she had a good reason. A simple hand touch with that boy Cody, ended up with him at the hospital, and her running out. She no longer knew who she was. Was she herself or Cody?

She was now inside a bedroom, decorated with football pictures and trophies. The goth girl shook his head, trying to regain control of her body. This wasn't her home. It was Cody's. She didn't have a home.

A sudden chirp wood noise took her out of her trance. Someone was getting near her.

"Who's there?" She asked with her accent. Growls came from behind the door. She jumped up on the bed, when an orange and black cladded figure came through. Three metals claws were on each of his hands.

"What do you want?" The goth girl said afraid.

"I want you, girl!" The orange figure of Logan blurted out, jumping forward. Rogue ducked down, the man crashing against the bed. The small time gap gave the goth girl the chance to run down the stairs to the backyard.

The Wolverine figure suddenly shifted into a blue-skinned woman, with red hair on her head. She smiled evilly by her working plan. One last push and Rogue would never trust the X-Men. Without them, the girl could only go to one place: with her.

Mystique shifted into a fake Storm, grabbing a pelt from her waist.

"You can't run from the X-Men!" Fake-Storm yelled, throwing the bomb. Rogue jumped the wood fence, feeling the explosion behind her. She fell to the ground, tripping herself down.

Mystique shifted into a raven, as she wanted to be a first class witness of what was coming. With the X-Men arriving anytime soon, she would see how Xavier's credibility ran down to the ground with her girl.

The shape shifter saw the X-Men running out of the Blackbird. Her treacherous game was going perfectly.

Gohan started floating, keeping an eye down from the sky. Scott and Jean had run to other place, and Logan had jumped over a fence into a house. Storm remained next to Professor. His energy sensing picked up a weird power signature moving to him. A black raven flew in front of him. But birds had a particular energy, and this bird didn't have that. It had a familiar energy. One he had felt before, but couldn't point where he had.

"There she is!" Kurt exclaimed, a figure running away at the end of the street. Gohan looked to where Kurt had said and felt the energy of a mutant. They found her.

"Then let's not lose her now" Kitty advised. Kurt nodded, and teleported.

"Like if we all could do that" Shadowcat said, folding her arms. Suddenly Gohan lifted her in a nuptial way, her eyes opening wide "What are you doing?"

"Hold on!" He said seriously. Her arms snaked around his neck, grabbing hold with all her strength. Immediately, Gohan took off in the air, at tremendous speed, wind gusts blowing Shadowcat's face. A second later both landed where Kurt was, Kitty shaking. Never she had flown so fast. Even the Blackbird looked like an iceberg in speed next to Gohan.

"You okay Kitty?" Gohan said, letting her back to her feet. She shook a bit, but remained.

"Just shaken up a bit. Actually a lot, but I'll recover" Shadowcat said.

"It needs times to get used to the feeling, don't worry" The half Saiyan advised. Both X-Men looked to where Kurt was. He was again in human disguise, swinging in a swing. Thanks to his hearing, Saiyan could listen everything they were saying.

"Please, don't be afraid" Kurt said "I know what you have been through"

"You know nothing about me!" Rogue blurted out, backstepping. Distrust was written all over her face. Kurt didn't flinch back.

"The X-Men aren't the bad guys" Kurt explained.

"X-Men? They were the ones who attacked me!" Rogue accused.

"Non of us ever saw you before" Nightcrawler said

"I just want answers" The goth girl said, shaking her head.

"I understand what you are going through" Kurt said "I had a lot of questions but Professor helped me in solving them. You can come with us and give it a try" Her face got a bit warmer, indicating that she might go with them.

The flying raven would have non of that. Her plan needed to succeed.

Flying down from the sky, the shape shifter crashed against Rogue's back, pushing her forward unbalancing her. The goth girl sadly grabbed Kurt's naked hands. In a second, both memories and powers ran into her from the elf-like mutant.

Not again! This was the second time this happened. What was wrong with her? She only wanted to disappear. In cue, the goth girl left in a second, leaving a trace of smoke behind.

"Kurt!" Kitty said, running through the fence towards her fallen friend. She shook him, but nothing happened. Gohan arrived next to her, feeling his friend's energy. He was just unconscious. That wasn't the only thing disturbing. That raven. Something was really of place with it.

"Contact Professor and keep an eye on Kurt" Saiyan ordered to Kitty.

"Why? Where are you going?" Shadowcat asked.

"To fix something" Gohan said, flying up in the air.

A few minutes later after talking to the Professor, the X group found the rogue mutant inside a cemetery. She was paler and much more scared.

"Leave me alone!" Rogue blurted out. She would not trust any other X-Men.

"Please lady, we are not your enemies here" Professor tried to reason with her. Rogue paid no heed.

"Wait" Gohan said, flying down from the sky, a yellow ki orb on his hands. Surrounded by it was a black raven, struggling to get free. "Here's the problem"

"Kid did you hit your head or something?" Logan snorted "That's just a bird"

"Think again Wolverine" The half Saiyan said "This bird was following us every time, something a normal animal wouldn't do. Unless it was more that an animal" With that said, Gohan threw the orb to the ground, exploding with great power. Smoke rose but it settled after a minute.

There lying on the ground, the raven was unconscious, when it suddenly shifted into a blue-skinned woman. All the mutants saw it. Even Rogue.

"Who is she?" Kitty asked, Kurt resting on her shoulders. He was tired that's all.

"Mystique" Wolverine said in anger. His claws popped out.

"What's going on here?" The goth girl asked, wanting at least some answer. Her mind was a chaos of information.

"Mystique here is a shape shifter" Professor explained "Apparently she tried to deceive you against us" Rogue pondered that in her mind. That would explain the attacks. Now that she could see them, those X-Men didn't have bad intentions.

A second later the blue shape shifter stirred, her eyes opening wide. She flipped to her feet, looking her surrounding. She was trapped.

"Rogue, don't trust them. They only want to use you" Mystique tried to convince the girl, in vain. Rogue simply stared to the one who tried to put her against other mutants.

"Like if I would trust you either. Just stay away from me!" Rogue said, backstepping. Mystique glared murderously to the X group, especially to the boy.

"You! This is all your fault!" She yelled attacking. The others mutants went to attack, though something hold them back. Maybe the fact Gohan could kick Mystique's ass with eyes closed and still not break a sweat. They had seen Saiyan's training, and they momentary felt sorry for the blue mutant.

With martial movements, the shape shifter tried to bring Gohan down. Totally in vain. Just using his left arm, and the right one on his back, the half Saiyan brushed aside each and every attack of the shape shifter. Mystique grew in anger, knowing this kid wasn't doing any effort in stopping her. He was playing around.

She tried to land a powerful roundhouse, only for Gohan to duck down, a blue orb shinning on his right hand. Saiyan thrust his hand forward, the orb hitting Mystique dead on into her chest. She flew at tremendous speed, with the power of a runaway train through concrete walls and graves, going out of the graveyard and more.

"Well, that was easy" Kurt joked groggy. Rogue looked in awe to the kid. He was younger than her, but far more developed in body topic. And he wasn't so ugly.

"You see Rogue, non of us tried to cause you any harm" Gohan said to her "The X-men can help you if you want" Logan sniffed the air. Mystique' sent was not far away from there and he could still track her.

"Someone's escaping" Wolverine said with a growl. Gohan tried to fly off, but Professor stopped him.

"No Saiyan. Let her go" Professor X ordered. It took everyone by surprise.

"Professor why?" Kitty asked "Gohan can perfectly follow her, right?" She looked to Gohan, who nodded.

"This is more complicated that it looks like, students" Professor said. "I'll explain once we are back in the mansion" The X mutants didn't know what to do or say. Logan, as always, folded his arms and growled.

"And you are just going to stay there?" Shadowcat said to the other mutants.

"Professor said we let her go, then we have to" Scott said convinced. Jean, however, didn't seem to trusty like Cyclops. She would have voted for Gohan's idea.

"Hey, I..." Rogue said to Charles, doubting for a second "Would like to go with you. Just to see what this Institute is about" Professor nodded to her. Once Rogue could see them mansion, she would see that she wasn't alone. That there were others like her.

The blue figure of Mystique ran out of the graveyard, clutching her side. She had a lot of injures and some were still bleeding, but nothing dead seriously. Only her pride. Those X-Men made fun of her, especially the black-haired boy. However, he didn't look like any normal mutant. Something was telling her that.

The X-Men were now on their mansion's living room, resting near a chimney fire. Rogue was now among them, as a new student. The goth girl had decided to give them a chance, even if it was a little one. She didn't have anywhere to go either.

"I don't get it Professor" Gohan said, sitting in the couch next to Kitty, Rogue and Kurt. Jean and Scott were on another, while Logan was leaning against the wall and Storm was next to Charles. The half alien was very serious "Why did you let Mystique escape?"

"I'm on the kid's side here Charles" Wolverine said like usual. The look of Kitty, Kurt, Ororo, Jean and even Rogue had the same question. Scott, he didn't seem so interested.

"Mystique is far more clever than what she shows. No prison can contain her" Professor explained. Many would have believed that, but this mutants couldn't be fooled so easily. Especially Gohan. The half Saiyan knew when someone was lying just by watching someone's body. Professor was no exception, even if he was in a wheelchair. Logan growled, changing his stare to a window. He didn't believe it more than the others.

The truth was, Professor didn't know if his disciples were ready for a war. Professor's former friend Magneto would have done the impossible to recover Mystique, no matter if she was locked down in a maximum security prison. And then he would have started war against mutants, putting humanity in the crossfire. For years both mutant leaders remained on a shaky non-violent pact or truce. But how long would that last, Professor had no idea.

"Now, I guess we all had a hard day, so we should go to rest" Professor advised. A nap was something all agreed. Rogue walked with the group learning of her new house. She would sleep with Kitty. Not that she mattered. It was better than nothing.

"Um, sorry for what I did" Rogue apologized to Kurt "I really can't control my powers"

"Don't worry, I also used to teleport without control" Kurt said, rubbing his still aching head.

"That's why we are here" Kitty said with a smile "We learn to control our powers"

Thank goodness you didn't absorb my powers" Gohan said now "You would have blown up"

"Oh come on Gohan. You think Rogue could have exploded the entire graveyard?" Kitty asked with a smile to her friend.

"The entire world could have exploded" Gohan said, like if it was nothing important.

"Please, you are not that powerful" Rogue said with her smile.

"Trust me when I say you, that I have a lot of power" The half Saiyan said. He looked to the other mutants "Let them explain you" And he went to his room.

"He's kidding, right?" The goth girl asked, not believing one bit. The others weren't so sure.

"Well, he's always training with the white paddler, and it weights more than a million tons" Kurt said, recalling Gohan's training.

"A million?! But he was carrying it like if it was nothing!" Rogue said out loud, not trusting her ears.

"That's why it's called training, don't you think?" Kitty said with a devilish smile.

"And he also said he could change his hair blonde and increase his powers" Kurt apported now.

"And he used to have a tail that transformed him into a giant ape" Kitty add another two cents. Rogue was now rubbing her templates.

"You can't be serious" The absorbing power mutant said "What kind of mutant can do that?" Both Nightcrawler and Shadowcat looked to each other, smirking suddenly to Rogue.

"Oh but he's not a mutant" Kitty said with a smirk.

"What!?" Rogue nearly screamed. Her face made both Kurt and Kitty to laugh.

"Hey Kitty, I think we should go to sleep" Kurt said with a smirk. Too much information for Rogue, and it was still incomplete. She would be driven nuts. A perfect first joke for the new member.

"Agreed Kurt. It has been a very tiring day" Kitty said yawning in fake. "Come on Rogue, I'll show our room" The Gohan topic was left hanging in the air, and Rogue would not sleep that night. If what she heard was true about that kid, then she would eat Kitty's dragon toy Lockheed.

Mystique's day was not going okay in any sense. Her plan had been working perfectly, until those blasted X-Jerks and the annoying boy meddled around. Now, bandaging her wounds, she would have to face him.

The door opened. Her boss had come. And she had failed.

"You failed to recruit her" The Master of Magnetism said without emotion. The fact he wasn't screaming make her feel even worse.

"My plan was compromised" She tried to explain. When Magneto gave her the cold shoulder, she felt like a rat. She wanted mutants to achieve greatness, but failing she was only buring mutant reputation deeper.

"Do not disappoint me again" His dark tone left place to no other answer back. It was an order and it had to be obeyed. He left her to treat her injures. A woman, black glasses covering her blind eyes came out of the dark. Irene Adler, a seer of the future.

"You met someone special?" She asked to Mystique.

"Rogue's power would have served us well, I know" Mystique responded.

"I wasn't talking about Rogue" Irene said, taking the blue woman by surprise "I meant the boy"

"The kid?" The shape shifter asked not believing. Shure the kid knew martial arts and fire a funky weird type of energy, but that didn't mean he was especial. "Maybe he has powers, but Magneto cannot use a weakling"

"Oh but he is nothing like that" Irene said with a smile "His powers go far beyond what humans and even mutants can comprehend. He will be a heroe to our world, just like his family did before" Mystique rose an eyebrow. Family before him? Did the boy had a relative here?

"And mutants won't be left behind" Irene kept explaining "The fact he has already befriended mutants will only lead us to a better place. Mutantkind will live in a better world, without persecutions or executions. Trust me when I say you prefer to be on the kid's good side" And for a blind woman, she left the room without clashing against an object.

Raven was left there thinking. Could she have been wrong? The kid defeated her, yes, but that was a lucky shot. She would train harder and he would be defeated. He wasn't something especial at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Out of the Dark

Almost a month passed from Rogue's recruitment, and the X-Men were still as strong as they could. There were still rough parts to shape up if the youngsters wanted to be a team, but of course nothing good would come without sacrifice.

The six members of the team moved forward, Scott, Kitty and Rogue running, Kurt teleporting, and Jean and Gohan hovering on the air. Having as much pairs of eyes as possible was the best strategy to achieve the victory. And that's what Scott wanted. To prove the others he was the winning leader!

"Alright, circle around and attack!" Cyclops ordered, when a booming noise came from behind him, alerting them. Everyone spun around to see the paint ball machines, ready to fire at them. There were nearly twenty of them.

Cyclops started to shoot his optic red blasts, pushing the machines back. But that as the most. Wolverine had again improved the machines' resistance so the kids wouldn't have it so easy when it come to beat them. Jean created a telepathic force field around her, holding the paint bullets with ease. Kurt teleported upside one of the machines with Kitty. Shadowcat phased through it, the machine going short circuited.

Rogue, however, was the one in trouble. For not having a permanent active power like Cyclops, the absorbing mutant was defenseless against the machines. Only her fast reflexes and agility were getting her out of the bullets' path. Gohan though, had his eye on each of them, easily dodging the machines' artillery. His energy sensing allowed him to keep tract of his fellow teammates, something quite useful in the middle of a fight. In a blur he flew to Rogue, grabbing her by the scruff of her clothes, lifting her with no trouble, out of the incoming bullets. He replaced her on the ground, without any scratch. Except though, for the one on her pride.

"Thanks" she mumbled, so only Gohan could hear it. The half Saiyan smiled.

"Not yet Rogue" He said, leaning his hand forward. The mutant girl looked to him, eyes wide opened. as He was actually offering his energy?

Taking her glove off, Rogue touched Gohan's hand. It was just for a second, but the amount of power transmitted to her was staggering her senses. Her hands shone with blue light, as an energy came from her insides. Her own energy, emited to the outside. Gohan balanced himself on his heels for a moment, before his senses were restablished.

Both fellow members nodded to each other, flying up to the sky. Gohan wasn't tired at all. Like if the energy she had absorbed was not even five percent of his powers. Rogue flew with him, but her ki control wasn't the best. But she catched up in no time.

Both warriors fisted the machines with superhuman strength and speed, that no other member could follow. After minutes or seconds, the machines' debris fell to the ground. Rogue panted, as the absorbed powers left her. It was just amazing what Gohan could do, and what he was always holding back.

"Training Session is over. Report to the Panic Room" The voice of Professor Xavier came through the Bullhorn.

"Great job Gohan" Jean said, moving forward to him. His other friends smiled to him too, even Rogue, who wasn't exactly the one to ever smile.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Gohan" Scott scowled to him. The tone took the Saiyan by surprise.

"Are you accusing me of something?" Gohan fought back. The fact was, Scott had paid no attention to Rogue. Wether it was intentional or not, he didn't care. No team member could be left behind.

"You just wait" Scott said overconfident, taking everyone back. Even Wolverine and Storm, who were still overlooking the training field.

The Mutants arrived in the Panic Room, with Professor Xavier standing, or sitting better, waiting for them.

"Look Professor, what I did was something I don't regret and..." Gohan started saying. What he did was good, and nobody was going to tell him otherwise.

"Calm down Gohan, Non of us is going to reprimand or expel you" Charles exclaimed.

"You aren't?" Gohan asked surprised.

"Why? Your performance was outstanding on the field" Storm complemented with a smile.

"Besides, you came back for your team-mate" Logan said now "And a TEAM stays together every time they fight" The last comment was directed right to where Scott was. Kurt and Kitty looked to Gohan surprised. The half Saiyan was the only one who at least get Wolverine to actually speak good things of them.

"I only did what I considered natural" The half Saiyan said, trying not to blush by the praise. He spun around to see Rogue "Is not something to insult you Rogue. It's just that you don't have a power like the other"

"Non taken Gohan" Rogue said, but her face just showed how used she was to be the extra weight "It's not that I was very useful to start with"

"Hey, listen now you" Kitty said, surprising everyone "We are a Team, and every member has its own place on it. And you have won your place, no matter how short time you have been with us"

"Yeah, it's not so bad either Rogue" Kurt talked now "The more we train the better we get, so cheer up sis, you will catch up!" He gave her two thumbs up. Rogue smiled, though she really had troubles to understand why Kurt called her sis. Sure he was a friend, but to consider her a sister was a big step. And they haven't known each other for that long.

"Let's call it a day. Go and enjoy the rest of sunlight available" Professor said, and Logan amazingly agreed. Drilling them senselessly had no point, if they forgot what was important on their lives. All of them agreed, leaving a fuming Scott, and a confused Jean, who didn't know what to do.

Unknown to the group, a small presence had arrived to the Mansion, staring through his only eye to the people he would have. With these X-Men, and the one called Saiyan as a tribute in his name, he would be powerful enough to escape the prison he had been locked in ages ago.

But the fact he had been trapped, didn't mean he had lost power. It was time to destroy the world that turned its back on him.

"Well, we could have done better today, don't you think?" Kurt said, on his human disguise. Himself, Kitty, Gohan and Rogue were back from a very needed rest of training, a few hours after walking around the city. Not that Gohan needed a rest, but even he admitted to himself that sometimes a good rest came handy.

"Maybe" Kitty said offering her opinion. Rogue agreed with her. "What about you Gohan?"

The half Saiyan pondered his mind on the subject. His friends wanted to improve on their training. The Danger Room was working on them pretty good. He could feel their energies going up after the weeks of training. Yet, it was a bit slow for his liking. Maybe he could put his two cents and help the others to improve. His own training in ki energy could come useful, when you had five mutants that were able to fire the Kamehameha. It would especially help Rogue. Controlling one's self energy was what she might need to control her ever-absorbing powers. Their help could also help him training too.

But rushing things would get them nowhere. In fact, it would decrease their progress.

"We all improve in time. And as long as we strive to be the best, then we have no limit in power" Gohan advised like a wise master. The others stared at him, flabbergasted. He really had a lot of hopes on them.

"Couch Gohan to the rescue!" Kitty said smiling, causing chuckles on her friends. The half Saiyan only smirked back to her.

"You would love to have my grades in PE, wouldn't you?" Gohan teased now. The brunette mutant shifted her face to red. The half Saiyan hand gripped her hand. For the last weeks both had been closer and closer, but the hand gesture was always present. No matter how much they teased each other, they knew they were, and would be friends forever. Or as long as something keep them that way.

The teenager mutants were just going to pass through the Mansion's metal gates, when Gohan's grip loosen on Kitty. A sudden energy ran through his mind, making his brain to rack inside his skull. A dark energy. A very powerful one. And it was coming right from the Manssion!

"Guys something is wrong, be on guard" Gohan warned. The three mutants knew that when Gohan was serious, so should they.

"What are you feeling?" Rogue asked, concerned about the others. The demiSaiyan, narrowed his eyes, concentrating.

"I can still feel the others' energies, but they are weaker. There's also an evil presence that I have never felt before" Gohan said.

"What do we do now?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, port us into my bedroom" Gohan ordered. Kurt obeyed, and the four of them disappeared, reappearing inside Gohan's room.

"Now listen up" The demiSaiyan said in a whisper, to which the others had to get closer to hear him "We split into four teams, and track whoever has come. I can feel its energy, but I can't point where is it coming from. It could be all over the house, meaning there are lots of them, or it could just be a trap to lurk us in. If that's the case, you are all staying here. I'm not going to put you into that risk"

"Forget about us Gohan!" Rogue said, trying to not over talk "We are all X-Men and we are fighting as a team. We trained for a moment like this, and we are not backing down" The Saiyan leader observed the other members of his team. Both Kitty and Kurt had the same determined look on their faces.

"Alright, we are all going" Gohan said "But we need to be in touch at every time"

"How?" Kurt asked. Even his teleportation just wouldn't work so fast.

"I have an idea. I've practising this technique for a time, so I really hope it works" Gohan said, closing his eyes in meditation. The three mutants were bashed by a sudden call on their minds.

"Can you hear me guys?" the Saiyan mentally thought to the others, who looked confused.

"You have telepathy?" Kitty asked.

"I've been training my mind to use it, but it was hard because I didn't have someone to test my powers with" Gohan explained through his new power "Don't worry guys, if I ever try to read your minds, just think of me naked" His comment made both mutants girls to blush, but in the dark of the night, nobody could see it. Gohan put his hand forward to Rogue. She knew what to do. Absorbing a bit more power than the last time, the absorbing-powers mutant was now more powerful than before.

"Let's go" Gohan ordered. Both himself and Rogue sped off, Nightcrawler ported out, and Shadowcat phased through the floor. They looked all over the house, always the evil entity keeping an eye on them. Yet, they couldn't find them. Kurt looked inside Cerebro and nothing. Kitty searched in the entrance and kitchen and yet, nobody home. Rouge went to the back and front yard, and nothing again. Gohan went to the Danger Room and the subterranean lab, and again, a complete desert.

Something was really wrong. He was feeling the others' energies, yet they weren't there. Was this some kind of trap or not?

"Gohan Help!" Kitty's pray for help reached him just to late.

"Kitty!" Gohan screamed through the mental bond, trying to find her energy in the house. But he couldn't. Something was hiding it.

"Guys, Shadowcat is missing. Pull back" Saiyan ordered through the mental link. Only to get nothing as response. The others were taken away too.

Gohan's eyes flashed green, his anger raising. He would not lose his friends! Not now, not Never!

"Where are you!?" Gohan yelled to the thin air. "I know you want something. Something from me, right?!"

"What a clever child we have here" a dark voice echoed in the room. The half Saiyan didn't flinch at all, though. A sudden white light shone through the room, moving him away.

Gohan's eyes remained open. He hadn't blackout. Either because he was stronger than his enemy, or his opponent didn't want to end his life just yet. His thoughts stopped, when right in front of him, a shadowed figure started to materialise. It had the body of an average man, though any kind of skin trace was covered in shadows. It only had one big eye with red iris, that covered the entire face. From his back, nearly twenty slimy green tentacles protruded out, in disgusting way.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked, shifting his body into a fighting stance. Behind the big eye, came a smirk. If there was a mouth, that is.

"Countless planets I have visited, and countless names I have been given" The dark tentacled figure said "But this planet has known me as the Lord of Chaos Shuma-Gorath" Saiyan remained undisturbed.

"Alright, Shu-whatever" Gohan mumbled the weird name "Release my friends now!"

"Why? I need their powers, and yours as too!" The Chaos creäture said, snapping his fingers. The eye-closed figures of his friends appeared behind Shuma, trapped in what looked like black vines.

"What have you done to them?!" The half Saiyan blurted out. His fist clenched with fury.

"Nothing, they are just taking a nap" Gorath explained "I need their powers at their full potential for when I sacrifice them"

"Wait What?!" Goku's son asked dumbfounded.

"Rest assure Saiyan, for now you will join them!" The Chaos Lord exploded, his tentacles attacking forward. Gohan jumped and dodged between them with expertise, before flying right to the shadowed figure. His fist hit square on, but only to pass through an after image.

The Saiyan looked surprised, when tentacles gripped his legs, whipping him against the ground of the artificial place. With a powerful swing, the half Saiyan flew back for what looked like miles, before backflipping in mid air, halting his path. His eyes stared with determination towards his friends. His lips bleed slightly, but he paid no concern. He would not play around with his friends at stake. And all-out fight was needed.

His teeth clutched, as his powers rose. A jagged golden aura surrounded him, with lightnings striking out. His built up body bulked with muscles, veins poking on his skin. His black eyes shifted to light aqua, and his long black hair coloured golden, spiking up into the air, totally gravity less. The Ascended Super Saiyan would do the job.

Shuma-Gorath stared surprised to the code-named kid Saiyan, grinning to his inside. So much power. And it would all be his!

Gohan left, his body shimmering, reappearing right in front of the shadow Lord. His uppercut hit the monster's guts, sending him skidding back miles in the air. Saiyan pressed his advantage. Flying beyond comprehension, the Super Saiyan two moved behind the Ancient One, delivering an axe strike, sending him back to hard to the ground. With a blue ki ball in his hand, Gohan fired off the planet-busting attack. Smoke covered the ground, amazingly.

Yet Gohan looked around, confused. If he had destroyed his enemy, then he and his friends should have been free by now. His distraction backfired on him. The green tentacles appeared from the dust, grappling the Saiyan's legs. And again, Gohan was whipped down to the floor, landing with an echoing thud.

"Indeed you are powerful" Shuma said, his tentacle bringing the Ascended Super Saiyan in front of him. "So much potential, wasted into helping a feeble evolved monkeys" Gohan's teeth clutched with anger. The creäture was insulting both his human and Saiyan heritage. Humans, well they evolved from monkeys. And Saiyans, well, they could transform into a hundred feet tall monkey.

His golden aura exploded, the shockwave making Shuma' senses to reel back. With both hands on his forehead, palms forward, Gohan charged his energy attack.

"Masenko HAAA!" the Super Saiyan two unleashed a powerful yellow energy beam, capable of whipping the Solar System. There was nobody in front of Gohan, once the dust settled. However, the battle wasn't over. Goku's son could still feel Shuma's energy.

"Come out, I know you are still fine after that attack!" Gohan yelled out. A devilish laugh echoed the dark place.

"So you got me" Gorath said, his shadowed body reappearing. Gohan went back to his fighting stance. This was not going to be easy at all.

Behind the fighters, a red-haired figure was stirring. The awaken of the entity known as Shuma-Gorath had pushed the awakening of another entity. One more powerful. Deadly and Beautiful, all in one.

Red fire started to engulf Jean.

After what looked like hours, Gohan stood to his feet, panting. His body was now bruised slightly, and his energy was running low. He was still a Super Saiyan two, but even transformations had limits, depending on how much energy one could pour into them.

"Surrender child!" Shuma said. After the fight he still had complete advantage "Armies have trembled beneath my power. What makes you think you are more especial?"

Super Saiyan two Gohan paid no heed, and attack with unmatched speed. His spinning kick came from behind Shuma, hitting the demon's back head. The shadowed figure flew out of sight, before reappearing in front of Gohan, unleashing his tentacles forward. The Saiyan backflipped each of the green limbs, and the second after his last backflip, he disappeared. Behind Shuma, he reappeared, both hands cupped to his right side.

"Kame...Hame..." Gohan started enchanting, blue/white energy forming on his hands. The light warned The tentacled figure of the incoming threat. He spun around, only to have Saiyan right in front of him, murderous eyes looking at him.

"HAAAA!" The ascended Saiyan unleashed his father-thought attack, at point blank. The energy beam had the power to destroy two solar systems and more. Thank goodness they were in the astral plane. The beam consumed Shuma's particles, until the last one.

Gohan panted, smoke leaving his hands. Yet, he still hadn't won. They were still in Shuma's prison, who materialised like if nothing.

"Dam, what do I need to beat him?" Gohan thought. This wasn't going good at all.

The tentacles moved forward, now with the Saiyan hybrid unable to dodge all of them. One of it hit his forehead, making the Saiyan to arched back. A second tentacle gripped his legs, making the half Saiyan to trip down. Four other tentacles came in picture, each grabbing one of Gohan's four limbs. The green limbs put Gohan straight up. Gohan tried to fight back, in vain. His strength was faltering. His spiky golden hair went back to normal golden, now affected by gravity. He was now a Super Saiyan. A few more minutes and he would be powerless.

His now green eyes observed the moving figure that was coming in front of him.

"You fought well child, and for that, your sacrifice will be slowly and painful like nothing you have experienced before!" Shuma said, his tone increasing. His normal human hand grabbed the Saiyan's chin, forcing Gohan to stare into the big one eye. "But maybe I should make you see how your friends are taken away first. I noticed how much you screamed when I took the little girl" Gohan's green eye shone with anger. His death glare would make Vegeta proud.

He had enough!

Gohan's mouth opened wide, unleashing an ear-breaking scream. Shuma staggered back by the sudden yell. Gohan's muscles bulked up again, his golden aura exploding in golden fire. The tentacles burned beneath Gohan's increasing power. His green eyes went blue, but they started to get a green tone mixture. His hair gold up, spiking again, but now it was more rigid, and fall slightly more down on his shoulders.

"I had enough!" Gohan screamed "I know your kind, thinking you can just walk in an exact revenge for been put in your place"

"Well understand this, I'll put you back where you deserve!" Gohan's aura bursted, outshining the darkness around. Shuma covered his eye, outmatched by the golden shining.

A full straight fist sent the Lord of Chaos back against the wall, or he would, if there was any wall. Gohan's fist passed through the shadow entity, blasting a golden hole. The shadow creäture tried to attack with his tentacles only for the new Super Saiyan to disappear, materializing behind him. A spinning kick beheaded the creäture, only for it grow back again. Yet Gohan remained undisturbed.

"You can't win, fool!" Shuma taunted, "No matter how much power you get, a pest like you can't kill a god like me!"

Gohan didn't response. His eyes suddenly fixed on something more interesting, behind his enemy. Jean was hovering, her eyes still closed. But her powers had increased a millionfold. A red blazing aura of fire was circling around her, with the heat of the Sun.

"NO, IT CAN'T BE!" The Chaos Lord said, looking aghast now. This wasn't part of his plan. Why was she meddling now?

The hellfire shaped around the sleeping mutant girl, transforming into something. The fire on Jean's arms changed into a fifteen feet wide wings, and his legs changed into bird legs, with sharp fiery talons. Jean's face snorted into a beak, her head transforming in what looked like a swan or Crain. It was wonderful. The Cosmic Power, running through the fires of the powerful entity.

"Phoenix, What are you doing here?" Gorath asked

Your meddling has to stop" The dark voice of the flaming falcon echoed through the Astral plane. "You were banished from Earth, and you should have remained that way"

"This is MY planet!" Shuma blurted out. He didn't want to admit it, but Phoenix was far more powerful than him.

"Then you must be destroyed!" The flaming entity shrieked, sending pain signals. The fire moved beyond what eyes could see, sparks hitting Gohan's skin. It burned him, even as A Super Saiyan two. This new presence was something he hadn't expected. Yet, he would not look the gift horse in the mouth. If his friends were now okay, he hoped Shuma would burn down to a crisp.

The powerful fire blast hit the tentacled figure right on, burning a lot of Shuma's body. And it wasn't regenerating as fast as he used to. Whatever this fire was made of, it was doing damage Gohan hadn't been able to do.

"No, I can not die!" Shuma yelled, his tentacles grabbing the Phoenix's wings. Only for the green flesh to turn dark when it burnt. Gohan intervened now, sending a yellow energy blast towards the place where the tentacles were born on Shuma's back. The creäture screamed in pain, as his tentacles fell off dead. Apparently he had a weakness. The flaming bird nodded to the golden-covered Saiyan. And he nodded back.

"You will" The Phoenix's voice echoed, instilling fear on Shuma, and hope on Gohan. Her fire shone brighter, the red fire shinning red even more with unbridled heat. Shuma couldn't stop the unstoppable heat from burning all his atoms.

Gohan covered himself and the others with a yellow energy field, that hold against the immense temperature, though barely. When the heat blast stopped, Gohan fall to his knees, breathing hard, his blonde/white hair going normal black. The sudden power he had received was gone now. But he was still conscious at least. He stared at the amazing flame-covered figure in front of him.

"Wow" the Half Saiyan mumbled. The Phoenix Force heard him.

"Your gesture is not required young half Saiyan" The flaming bird said, looking to Gohan's black eyes. The half human/alien hybrid didn't flinch back. "And don't worry, we'll be leaving the astral plane in a few minutes, as Shuma's energies fade" Gohan, apreciating the help, made a body bow. It was always a good gesture for a friend.

"I thank you for what you did" Gohan said, but now his curiosity overwhelmed him "But who are you? Jean never said she had so much power"

"I have many names among the galaxies, but I go by Phoenix Force" The entity explained "I have existed since the birth of reality"

"Then what are you doing with Jean?" Gohan's concern came now.

"I have lived among humankind since their first moment of evolution, and I have always resided inside a host. Normally a powerful telepath" The Force explained "Rest assure young one, that your friend Jean Grey is in no harm with me inside her"

"Does she know you are inside her body?" Gohan asked, wanting to know as much as he could.

"She might suspect, but it's uncertain up to what degree" The bird said "But once she reaches her powers maturity, my presence has to be known to her. Then she will have to decide wether to be my willing host or not"

"Willing?" The Half Saiyan asked his defenses coming to display.

"As the body where I live, the hosts are given the opportunity of choosing wether to have my powers on their bodies, or let me go if they so wish" Phoenix explained, her tone a bit darker.

"What happens if she doesn't want to have you?" Gohan asked worried.

"The power will consume her body, reducing her to ashes" The Phoenix said, like if it had happened before, which did happen.

"But that's terrible!" Gohan blurted out. The Phoenix didn't respond to his accusation.

"It's the balance of the universe" The bird explained even more "The Cosmic power can not be granted without something in return" The flaming bird stopped to think something "Rest assure though, that Jean is more willing to live than any other host I ever had" The Phoenix kept explaining, her beak shifting into what looked like a smile. A smile directed to him "Maybe because of the friends that had always been there for her" Gohan blushed by the comment.

A white light covered them, as the Phoenix Fire faded into the dark, for the time being.

Gohan opened his eyes, his body soared and bruised. All the injures he had received in the astral plane had apparently manifested in his body. He looked around in the room. They were now in the entrance of the mansion. Why? He didn't care.

Kitty started to steer. Rubbing her head, she looked around.

"What happen?" She mumbled, only for a pair of arms to hug her with superhuman strength. Air left her lungs "Gohan?"

"Who else did you think?" He said, smiling to her. Kitty looked to her friend, surprise written all over her face. Gohan was injured. She had never seen him injured before.

"What happened to you?" Shadowcat asked concern. Gohan didn't respond however, as Kurt and Rogue started to wake up.

"Hell, did you see the truck?" Kurt said, rubbing his head in pain.

"Truck? I think it was a bloody train" Rogue cursed, in more pain than Kurt.

"Guys, you are okay!" Gohan hugged both of them, with superhuman strength. Rogue blushed by the sudden intimate contact with her friend. Sure, she had her clothes on, meaning she couldn't absorb Gohan's powers. but that didn't make the contact less embarrassing. Both suddenly realised Gohan's dry blood on his body.

Jean was the next one in waking up.

"Why do I feel I have been set on fire?" the red-haired mutant asked, feeling her skin had twice the normal temperature. A few minutes later the others woke up too.

"What happened to us?" Storm said, rubbing her head too. Professor was a bit more affected, because of his telepathic powers.

"I really don't care what, but who" Logan said with his growl popping his claws out. His eyes fixed on Gohan's injures "What happened to you kid?" Logan had never seen a scratch on the half Saiyan, and now there he was, standing tall and proud with a smile, his wounds at display.

"A long story that all of you need to hear" Goku's son smiled innocently, like if it was another day.

After calming themselves, the group moved to the kitchen, where they ate while Gohan explained what happened. He, however, left untold what happened with the Phoenix Force. The entity said that she would show herself when the time was right, so Gohan would respect that. After all, he owned it to her for saving his friends. It didn't mean though, that he wouldn't talk about it. He just would talk of it with his closer friends.

Something that surprised him, was Kitty's hand on his own, for all the time he had explained.

"So, what happened with that Shu-guy?" Wolverine said, his claws popping out "I have some business to run with him. Better through him"

"He's gone Logan. He was destroyed" Gohan said to him. Wolverine growled by his lost chance of vengeance. His claws went back into his arm.

"Let's hope he stays that way" Scott said, with a pack of ice on his forehead.

"Gohan, why don't you go and check those injures with Storm? They don't look nice" Professor suggested. Gohan waved him off.

"No need to worry Professor. By tomorrow they will have disappeared" Gohan said smiling. He knew Saiyans healed faster than humans. Not only that, but he would also be a bit stronger than before. Been a Saiyan really had advantages. Charles looked to Logan, who looked back. A healing factor wasn't something the boy ever talked about.

A few minutes later, everybody left to their room to get some rest. Almost all of them. Kitty, Kurt and Rogue received Gohan's mental call after he finished his explanation of the events of that night.

Kurt ported the three mutants into Gohan's room. The half Saiyan was resting on his bed, but straighten himself when he heard them appearing. Most of his simple cuts had disappeared, but the deepest wounds would take a few more hours before they vanish.

"What's the problem Gohan?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, not that I'm complaining, but I really need a nap now" Kurt said with german accent. Rogue remained quiet.

"I need to tell you something" Gohan simply said, but with seriousness that put the mutants on the edge. When Gohan was serious, so should they. Kitty's hand reached Gohan's as usual.

A few minutes later, the three mutants looked at their common friend, with looks of surprise and awe.

"So Jean has like some kind of flaming bird inside her?" Kitty asked.

"And that bird is stronger than you?" Kurt asked, surprised someone was stronger than Gohan.

"Maybe, I really don't know" Gohan tried to answer "But for what I've seen, Phoenix has a lot of power"

"Remember guys, don't talk about this with anyone" The Half Saiyan said "Phoenix will show herself in time, but just to be careful, keep an eye on Jean"

"You want us to spy her?" Rogue asked.

"No I'm not" Gohan said back "Just observe if something changes with her powers or her attitude. It might show Phoenix's arrival, and we need to be ready so nobody is on the middle of her fire" Though Gohan knew Phoenix wasn't evil, he prefered to not take any chances. The mutants looked to each other, and nodded to Gohan. After quick goodbyes, Kurt ported to his room, and Kitty phased herself with Rogue to their bedroom. Not without leaving a kiss on Gohan's cheek, something that made both of them to blush.

Gohan remained sit on his bed, thinking. First, an evil entity kidnaps him and his friends, and nearly kicks his ass. Second, another entity appears and helps him. Third, Kitty kisses him. His life was just a rack toy of irony, wasn't it?

Unbeknownst to the X-Men, A Norse God had detected the arrival of the Chaos Lord into Midgard. His mystical tool Mjolnir had detected it, with the especial enchantments it had on. But the evil precense wasn't the only thing. The same power that he had felt some months ago in the one who had arrived. But this time, it was nearly a hundred times more powerful. Just like him, the new comer was always holding back his true might.

The Thunderer really needed to put his training in motion, before another evil tried to take over Midgard.

Notes from Chapter 6

Though Rogue absorbed Gohan's power, she can't transform into Super Saiyan (The transformation is something genetic, and it cannot be simply absorbed. That's what I think)

Yes, there is some Scott bashing.

I choose Shuma-Gorath so to not use Shadow king.

Gohan didn't fully transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 (More like a 2.5)

Don't think Gohan is a weakling. He could have defeated Shuma in a fair fight (But of course, no enemy wants that)

Yes, the Phoenix appeared sooner.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Training with Thunder

A few days passed by since the last incident. Gohan and his close group of friends kept the information about Phoenix a complete secret. And the most surprising part, was that everyone believed the original story. Unless professor had read their minds beforehand, it was impossible for the older mutants to know what happened on that fateful night.

Things went back to normal. Or normal for mutant students. Kitty spent a lot of time helping Kurt with his homework. Poor boy had no hair of memory. Rogue left in a field trip to the caves with Scott. Only for both of them to end up fighting Mystique and a pack of wolves. Well only Rogue, as Scott was down for the count because of a rock hit him in the head. A rock that fell on him, because of the rock slide he created by using his powers underground. Scott was becoming a real pain on the ass. He needed to take the stick out of his dark place, or he would end up killing himself one of these days. Not that many cared though.

Gohan kept training himself, along with the team sessions, but now wearing a paddler of a million and five hundred thousand tons. Goku's son was no stupid. If he wanted to improve, he needed to push his body beyond what he accostume it into. Keeping your body in one place wasn't the right thing if you wanted to be better. The half alien was now a bit off-balance, but still managed to pass through Wolverine's Danger Room, and again at full difficulty, gaining one of Wolverine's famous growls. And as always, it indicated he did it great. Even after weeks of observation, Former Weapon X just couldn't find the way to bring the human alien down, not counting Adamantium bullets, if he could ever acquire them.

Right now, the half Saiyan and his three mutant friends were walking back from the school, just like another normal day. Just as they entered the mansion metal gates, however, a sudden blurring motion moved above the sky over them, the sheer speed blowing wind gusts like a hurricane. Gohan only felt it for a second, but the power he felt was outstanding. And it wasn't evil, thank goodness. But whoever he or she was, the Saiyan hoped it came in peace.

Gohan could see someone walking inside the mansion.

"What was that? The Blackbird?" Kitty asked, covering her eyes by the wind.

"No, it's not that fast" Rogue said

"Then what was that?" Kurt asked

"Better question, who was that?" Gohan put his conclusion. The group looked at him eyes opened wide.

"You mean it was a person?" Rogue asked Gohan "Only you can move that fast"

"Whoever it was, we have to see him or her" Kitty said excited, and Kurt agreed with her. Someone so powerful couldn't be ignored. Gohan sighed by their display, but agreed. If someone was so powerful then he surely wanted to meet him or her. Once all of them touched their hands, Nightcrawler teleported them inside the main entrance.

"Where is he?" The mutant group all asked Gohan. The Saiyan followed the energy signal, and the others followed him. They reached Professor's study. The door was half-open, so they could peek inside without been disturbed. And thanks to Gohan's mental shield, professor would not be able to detect them.

There was a tall man, nearly six-feet and half, dressed in what looked like an ancient viking armor. For a moment, Gohan thought that this man was a bit gone, but his own purple Gi made him shut. Sometimes the weirdest people were the best.

"Thor, it's quite a surprise to have you here" Professor greeted, handshaking with the blonde guy.

With their mental connection, the mutant group found themselves talking to each other.

"Thor? Like in Thor, the God of Thunder? Like in Thor, one of the founding Avengers?" Kitty said dumbfounded, through the mind bond. Her knowledge came handy there. The other mutants looked to her, surprised. But Gohan looked confused. He had no idea who or what the Avengers were.

"Who are the Avengers?" The half Saiyan asked

"Seriously Gohan, where do you live?" Rogue asked irritated. The alien just shrugged

"The Avengers are a superheroe team, founded by some of the Earth's most powerful fighters, Thor been one" Kitty explained. Now, that wasn't so hard to understand.

"But what is he doing here? I doubt Professor wants to join them" Kurt said through the link.

"Let's shut up and hear" Gohan said, edging his head to the conversation. The others followed along.

"I know Charles, but a few days ago I felt a dark presence entering Midgard" Thor explained. Professor rubbed his chin by hearing that information.

"So you have heard of Shuma-Gorath" Professor said

"Indeed. But he wasn't the only one" The thunderer kept on, knowing more than few things "Another powerful presence was with him. One with power never seen before. A stranger to our world Charles"

"I guess you are talking about Mister Gohan, right?" Charles asked. Thor was a powerful being. One of the most powerful the telepath had ever met. And just like Gohan, the God of Thunder was always holding back the true power. He, however, couldn't decipher what Odinson wanted with his young student at the moment.

"I presume that's the one I have come to talk to" Thor said, suddenly smiling "But which of them is he?" Professor looked surprised to his question, before Thor waved his hand. A sudden wind gust flew across the room with hurricane power. Thor had the power of elements running in his blood. His control over the natural elements outclassed Storm by a factor of a million. And that was just holding back.

The wind gust opened the door in full, four gossiping children falling forward to the ground.

"Students, what are you doing?" Charles said, trying to reprimand them.

"We weren't hearing Professor" Kitty said trying to look innocent, and failing in big. The two other mutants remained silent, so not to dig their grave deeper.

Gohan went back to his feet, and stare to the tall warrior. The Thunderer observed the boy in front of him. Normally, no one would believe that a boy with weird black hair was the indicated person he wanted to see. Yet Thor was no one. His own life of countless of years talked for its own. The Thunderer knew who was a fighter, and the boy was one, trained like him since birth. His stance and piercing eyes. Only those with blood on their hands could be that way.

"Students, say hello to a fellow friend of mine, though I don't think he needs introductions, right Thor?" Professor said with a joking tone to his pupils.

"You are correct Charles" Thor said, smiling to the youngsters, making a small bow "I'm Thor, God of Thunder"

The mutant team just remained there not knowing what to do. There he was, The Mighty Thunderer, saying he was a friend of their teacher.

"Students, Why don't you go and see if Logan needs help with the next training session?" Professor offered. The others knew it was a façade, but they still walked out. Until Professor stopped someone "Not you Gohan. Our friend Thor would like to have some words with you, if you are available" The Team looked worried to their 'unofficial' leader, but his nod to them put the three mutants back on their senses. That didn't stop them from worrying, though.

"We'll wait for you outside" Kitty said through the still standing mental link. Gohan smiled to his friends, who left with Professor. The door closed behind him.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Gohan" Thor offered his hand forward. The half Saiyan shook hands, using some of his super strength. He would not prove to be a weakling in front of another warrior. "I've been following you since the time of your arrival" Thor said to the alien in front of him "Mjolnir detected your presence, and I waited to see your actions in this world"

"And why acting now?" Gohan asked intrigued, his arms folding.

"Up to a few days ago, nothing was out of normal, but I guess you known what happened next" Thor said in an obvious tone.

"Shuma" The Saiyan mumbled, to which Thor nodded.

"The Lord of Chaos, indeed" The thunderer continued "After his disappearance, I decided to act at last"

"And what is it that you want from me?" Gohan asked, not sure where this conversation was going.

"I would like to train you" Thor said, going straight to the point. Gohan's eyebrows rose to his hair. The God of Thunder was asking him to be his student? "I'm only offering you a chance, but you are free to accept it or not"

"I will" Gohan said with a smile. Thor could be not only be a source of knowledge in battle, but also a great fighter to fight against. The half alien doubted he could beat him, but that's why Gohan always trained. He knew there were those that were much more powerful than him, that would be willing to destroy everything, for the simple act of doing something funny. The more prepared he was, the better Gohan would stand against his enemies. It was a lesson his father and Piccolo framed hard on his skull.

Thor smiled by the answer. He thought the kid would just deny any kind of help with training. But apparently it was all the opposite. The boy needed help, and he would help. In the name off the All-Father of Asgard he would.

"This is a chance you won't regret young warrior" Thor said smiling. He had never had an apprentice before, without counting the armies he once trained, but a private student was something different. "First I'll talk to Charles and arrange that your training sessions do not interfere your studies. Then I'll come to get you in an hour. I know a special training field that you may like"

Gohan left the room, with a smile on his face. He was going to fight. At last, he would unleash his true powers. The Saiyan had always hold back to live in this world. Well, not counting Shuma's fight, because that happened in a different plane of existence, where Shuma had all the chances of winning. But now, he would fight a fellow warrior, and the half Saiyan was anxious to prove what he was made off.

"Gohan!" Kitty said, hugging him. The sudden contact took Gohan by surprise. He had never been this close to a girl before, and it was starting to like him. Why would he complain either?

"I'm fine guys, nobody killed me, yet" The three mutants looked to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rogue asked.

"Thor wants to train me" Gohan said smiling. The mutant friends looked to each other, taken aback. Gohan, training with an Avenger?

"Wow, that's amazing!" Kurt said, raising two thumps up. It was his personal 'you're cool' sign.

"Yeah, cool" Rogue said with her weak smile. Kitty just looked startled.

"Thanks guys. I reacted just like you. I mean, I didn't expect to be considered for a tutorship with an Avenger" Gohan with his smile "But again, that's me"

"Let's just hope he doesn't dig you too hard on the ground" Kitty said, smirking.

"Don't worry guys, I'll just be leaving for a few hours" Gohan said to his friends

"You sure about this? I heard Thor is the strongest of the Avengers, not counting Hulk" Kurt said his piece of information.

"Guys, it's just some sparring. I'm not going back to my Earth" The sudden comment made Kitty's grip on Gohan's hand to increase, though the half Saiyan barely reacted to it.

An hour later, and after talking to Professor X, Thor appeared on the mansion, Gohan was waiting outside with his fellow mutant friends. Logan was also there, trying to see if what he heard was right. A god training a half alien. He really needed some evidence on that.

"Are you ready? This will not be a walk in the park" Thor warned Gohan. The half Saiyan only smiled.

"Then it wouldn't be interesting" The DemiSaiyan said with a happy smile. How a child could remain so innocent, when Thor was sure that Gohan had seen many things in his short life, remained a mystery to him.

Odinson started to swing his mystical hammer, lightings creating on it. With a thrust, the lightings shot out, creating a swirling portal. Goku's son looked surpised to the sudden portal. Thor nodded to him.

"See you later guys!" Gohan waved his hands to his friends, a full smile on his face. Both young and old warrior disappeared.

Two warriors materialised in a flash of light. The first thing Gohan felt was a sudden pressure on him, that tried to push him down. But the half Saiyan remained on his feet unflinched. He felt his body more weighted. Like when he trained in the Time Chamber with his father.

He looked around, his mouth opening in awe. The place they were on looked exactly like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, though without a central house or sandglasses, and the gravity was higher. Maybe twenty times Earth's gravity. Thank goodness he didn't put on the weighted paddler, or he would be now a squashed bug on the ground.

"What do you say?" Thor asked to Gohan, unaffected by the pressure. "You think this place may work as a training field?"

"It's perfect" Gohan said doubtlessly. If he achieved the Super Saiyan by training with his father in a place like this, then with Thor he would achieve the Super Saiyan 3. If that was possible, that is. "How could you find a place like this?"

"I have lived for millions of years Gohan" Thor said with a smile "And getting lost is an essential part of life" The comment made Goku's son to smile.

"Charles told me you were an adequate fighter" Thor said, "Care to show me what you can do?"

"My pleasure" Gohan backflipped away from him, changing into a fighting stance. The gravity affected him, but not enough to slow him down significantly.

Thor attacked first, appearing right in front of Gohan, his hammer up on the sky. The half Saiyan barely reacted in time, backflipping away. An electric spark passed near Gohan's leg, stinging him. Once he regained his feet, The half Saiyan was late. A straight front fist came to his face at blurring speed. With strength to level mountains, Thor hit Gohan's jaw sending his pupil far away. Gohan closed his eyes in pain, his lip bleeding slightly. He flew for miles, before halting mid-air. Never he had been hit so hard. Thor was strong. And Gohan knew that he was holding back like him.

Now it was Gohan's turn.

With blurring speed, the Saiyan hybrid hit right into Thor's guts with a mighty fist. But the thunderer didn't bend in pain. Gohan looked in awe, when his unrestrained attack, capable of whipping a mountain range did nothing. He tried to keep the attack on, now a spinning kick to Thor's face. Odinson would have non of that.

He ducked down, his hammer pointing up. Gohan's leg passed above the metallic helmet, letting his guard open. With a mighty swing, The Uru hammer hit Gohan square into his belly, sending him up to the sky.

Gohan cursed himself for been so slow, when the hard mallet hit his gut with fury. For a moment he felt something had broken inside him. The pain subsided after a few seconds, though Gohan was already airborne. He backflipped and disappeared.

Thor kept his eyes up, when Gohan disappeared. Faster than he had expected, The half Saiyan was behind the Prince of Asgard, delivering a double-handed axe strike to the back of his head. The Asgardian staggered forward, losing his balance, his metallic gong echoing in his ears. Gohan pressed forward, reappearing in front of his teacher. He rose his knee, hitting Thor's jaw with full power. The Thunderer flew up a few feet, his body arching back. His body ended the backflip with grace, his feet skidding back.

Odinson grinned and so did Gohan. The warm up was over.

The half Saiyan let loose his powers, going up to Super Saiyan 2. Thor looked surprised by the transformation, but remained on his feet. His own power unleashed, a sudden lighting coming out of him. He didn't want to kill the boy, however, so he would hold back.

"Let's go" Thor said, to which Gohan nodded agreeing. Both disappeared in thin air, reappearing up in the sky, thunderous blows echoing through the dimension. The fight was so fast no one could keep track of it. A battle of Gods had started.

A flame-covered boy fell down from the blue sky, his body entirely bruised. His normal purple Gi was gone, just his pants remaining, and they neither were on perfect conditions. The half alien boy hit the ground with meteoric power, shocking everything around him.

Gohan rose to his feet, his blonde spiky hair going back to normal midnight black. His heart ran miles wide on his chest, his lungs absorbing as much air as possible. Dam! He had never been so tired before. Even Shuma and Phoenix didn't waste him that much. But Thor was something else completely. A powerful warrior, who could hit harder than him. And that hammer! It really gave Gohan the migraine just thinking of it. He thought of him as having a thick skull, but that mallet was harder than Adamantium. Or maybe they were as durable.

Odinson floated down next to him. His own clothes had a few cuts, but for him, he remained mostly unscathed. He had only used nearly fifty percent of his powers, and yet Gohan hold his own for hours. Actually days, because in this dimension, time goes faster. They must have been fighting for three days at the most.

"It was an impressive fight Gohan" Thor said to his student smiling "No one has pushed me to use fifty percent of my powers before"

"Fifty? That was just fifty?" Gohan asked incredulously. This thunder guy wasn't one to meddle with. Thank goodness both were on the same boat. And fighting with someone so powerful would boost his own power even more.

"Have a few minutes of rest" Thor advised "Then we'll go back home"

"Great" Gohan said like if it was the best thing ever. He opened his arms wide, letting the gravity affect him. His body fall back, his back landing hard with a thud. The half Saiyan kept panting, tired and bruised.

An hour later and now more rested, the half Saiyan stood up, his body still injured but his breath no longer laboured so much. He stretched his muscles, first his arms and then his legs.

"Here" Thor said, extending a card to Gohan. The half alien took it, unsure of what to do with it. It had a big A symbol on it, though he didn't know what it meant.

"What's this for?" injured Gohan asked, still looking to the card.

"It's an Avenger's card" The Thunderer explained "I'm giving it to you so we can be in contact and arrange our next training" Gohan thought it was a great idea.

"Thanks Thor" Gohan said smiling. He bow to his teacher, a sign of respect he learned long ago. Honor was as important as been powerful. Thor followed his example, admired by the respect he already won from the young Saiyan. Both would not only fight for training, but also as Earth Protectors.

Thor created two portals. Gohan left through the right one, and Thor through the left one.

The bruised half Saiyan walked from the Mansion's front yard, where Thor's portal left him. He walked through the living room, right straight to the kitchen. A little snack and then a good needed nap.

His brain stopped, when his keen hearing picked up a small breathing, coming from the couch. The Saiyan edged forward his head, looking to the sleeping figure of Kitty Pryde, aka Shadowcat. She was in her normal pink Pyjamas. Maybe she had tried to wait for him. He couldn't deny that it was late. It was far more than twelve o'clock.

But Gohan didn't pay so much of attention to the time, and rather to the sleeping girl in front of him.

Her eyes opened, the dead of the night cloaking someone who was staring at her. But she knew who it was. Call it a hunch, but she knew Gohan.

"You are back" Kitty said in a whisper, jumping up to hug him like never before.

"Already trying to get rid of me?" Goku's son smirked.

"Why would I do that? You are sometimes useful for my homework" Kitty said smiling. The small quantity of light didn't allow her to see him. That until her hand touched the night candle. She saw his face, covered in dry blood and bruises, and his bulky body cut like if a lawnmower had run over him.

"Gohan what happened?" Kitty said concerned, her hand passing through the still flesh wounds of his face. Gohan took her hand away, and stared into her blue eyes.

"Nothing you should worry about Kitty" The half Saiyan said reassuring. It only half calmed the brunette mutant.

"I thought you were going to train, not to be hammered down to a pulp!" Shadowcat accused him.

"And Logan trains you differently" The half Saiyan grinned. The phasing mutant thought it for a second.

"Touche" Shadowcat replied, with a smirk. Both looked into each others eyes. They have grown close since their fist encounter. And now, they were just a few inches away from each other.

"Hey, can you keep the make out in a low profile?" Kurt teleported in scene, rubbing his eyes.

"We weren't making out!" Both screamed out, nearly waking up the entire mansion.

"Yeah, whatever" Kurt said, teleporting back to his room.

Both mutant girl and Saiyan boy moved away from each other, their faces blushed slightly. But Kitty's hand as always was with Gohan's. Both didn't talk. They didn't need to.

Notes from Chapter 7:

In my story Charles has known Thor before.

If DBZ Earth has a Hyperbolic Time Dimension, why can't Marvel have one?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Here and There

Nearly two weeks passed, and it had been two months since Gohan's arrival. Things remained normal for a world crowded with new mutants every passing day.

The half Saiyan only had another encounter with his new driller Thor, though this time it wasn't a total massacre against him. After healing all his injures and increasing his powers from the last fight, the power gap between student and teacher had closed a bit, but still not enough for Gohan to overcome his lighting teacher. Yet, of course, was the key word. The human Saiyan hybrid never stopped training, now even harder. Especially now with his new weighted paddler of three million tons. It was a bold jump, but Gohan would not be ready to face Thor again if he just stayed there without doing anything. His training needed to step forward, or he would eat dust again.

Of course, fighting with fists wasn't the only thing both teacher and student did. Thor was a fountain of knowledge, ready to answer any of Gohan's questions. Many of those questions were from Thor's adventures in Asgard while as a child. The Half Saiyan was surprised to find out by how much both fighters resembled each other.

Today, however, it was another normal day for high school. A very well-known half alien walked next to his brunette mutant friend inside the school.

"So Duncan's invitation didn't get to you, did it?" Kitty asked Gohan with a knowing smile. The Half Saiyan did not hide his unconcern for the 'Duncan topic'.

"Like if I care what that jerk does" Gohan honestly said. Kitty always smiled by Gohan's sincerity. "Besides, Jean is the one that keeps him at bay. If she doesn't, then someone else might have to" His tone got a bit darker and mischievous, as his fists tingled with the prospect of a fight. A slaughter was the more accurate term, but still Gohan would be the one enjoying non the less.

"Watch out, those bad boys words will get you a lot of attention" Shadowcat said with a devouring smirk, and with a little coup on Gohan's arm. The Saiyan smiled by his friend's comment.

"Well, I only need one special attention" The Saiyan said, his tone joking but serious, looking straight forward to Kitty. The brunette mutant looked back to him, her grip on her books augmenting. Did he just...

"Kurt wait!" Scott yelled, a small trace of smoke next to him. Both alien and mutant still friends looked to where something had taken place. On a table, Scott, Jean and Kurt were sitting in, though Kurt had decided to teleport out, leaving his trademark smoke behind.

Both Saiyan and Shadowcat walked towards their friends, knowing something. Kurt wasn't one to be pissed off easily, but if he was, only one had the answer.

"What did you do Scott?" Kitty asked directly, her hands on her hip.

"Hey, don't blame me here!" Cyclops tried to dissuade, but both Gohan and Kitty were serious. And Jean, who had been in the table all along wasn't any point on his favor. "Kurt nearly showed his blue form in front of everyone and I just pulled his tail to hide it. You can't say that's something wrong"

"It is wrong Scott!" Gohan said, not surprising anyone. The half Saiyan had become the vocal of the group, never afraid of showing his theory. And the half Saiyan had experience on where Kurt was. When he had his tail, he hated when someone grabbed it. It hurt him like a white-hot knife, and Saiyans could never allow that weakness on a fight.

"Whatever, I don't know where he is gone too" Scott said defeated, folding his arms. The half Saiyan concentrated, feeling the energy of everyone around.

"Don't worry" Gohan said to the mutant team. "He's still on the school"

Nightcrawler stood up, his head ringing. And why it wouldn't after teleporting and falling over hard boxes.

"Reminder, practice the landing" Kurt said rubbing his head. His clocking device had broken and he was in his natural blue form. But as there was no one around, he didn't care too much. He looked around, taking his surroundings. The place was covered in dust and looked like no one had tried to clean it. If front of him was a closed-door. Curiosity got the mutant, and so he ported through. Nightcrawler reappeared inside a lab, though one not used for a long time. The machines were also covered with dust, and Kurt doubted they could still work.

There was some kind of artifact there. It was grey and circled form. It also had buttons. Now even more curious, the teleporting mutant touched it, thinking it wouldn't hurt him. A pink colored energy fired right to him, unable to escape from its radius. The blue mutant had no time to scream, as his image left the abandon place.

Gohan snapped, his eyes opening. Something the others saw.

"What's the problem Gohan?" the newly arrived Rogue asked.

"It's Kurt. His energy disappeared" Gohan answered, concentrating again and again. Yet, he still couldn't find his teleporting friend.

"Maybe he teleported back to the mansion" Kitty suggested.

"He can't go that far, only as far as he can see" Jean added. She watched Kurt's training, and he had never teleported beyond the room.

"Either way, where was he the last time?" Rogue said now. Gohan shook his head.

"I don't know. My energy sensing doesn't tell me where he disappeared. Only that he did" Gohan said, worry on his face. When someone's energy disappeared out of thin air, indicated something wrong. And The half Saiyan knew a lot of bad things that could have happened to his blue friend.

Toad Tolansky jumped forward, his eyes following a fly. His eyes remained on the delicious insect, without noticing it landed on a car. Mystique's car.

"Mister Tolansky" Mystique said with her commanding voice, taking Toad out of balance, falling on his butt "The car is brand new. I see a bit of slime near it, and it will be detention till next year, Is that clear?"

"Crystal" Toad said, looking to the place where his fly left "Though you costed me my lunch" He mumbled the last part to himself. He humped away, trying to find another insect.

Kurt opened his eyes, feeling dizziness all over him. He was still in the lab, that was for sure. But there was something odish in the air. He tried to touch the gizmo again, only for his hand to pass through it. Nightcrawler looked to his hands in awe. This was wrong in so many levels he just couldn't think of.

Kurt teleported to the school's corridors, only to find that nobody was staring to the teleported blue fuzzy mutant. He was invisible, or so he thought. He teleported again, and still no reaction. He was there, and at the same time he wasn't.

The X-Men group, now consisting of Saiyan, Shadowcat, Rogue and Jean were walking through the corridors, trying to find any trace of their blue friend. Yet there was no trace left of him. Kurt just faded into nothing, if that was even possible. Something worrying though, was the new boy called Fred Dukes. His bad attitude, and the fact he seemed to be around Lance Alvers, put the X-Men on the edge. Lance was not good news, at all.

Kitty' sudden scream took the Team out of trance.

"Hey what happened?" Rogue asked "Don't freak us out like that"

"Sorry" Kitty said panting by the surprise "But I saw Kurt"

"What?" Nearly everyone said.

"It was just for a second, but he was there" Kitty said, pointing to the place she looked him, near the lockers. Gohan walked to that place, trying to feel Kurt's presence, but he still couldn't feel anything.

"Yes, they saw me!" Kurt said with a smile, that faded as quickly as it came "Now how do I tell them to use the gizmo?"

"It won't be so easy, you know" A dark-skinned boy, dressed in jean and blue t-shirt walked behind Kurt said. It took the teleporting mutant by surprise.

"And who are you?" Kurt asked. When he thought things couldn't get weirder, the boy had to show up on his same condition in the invisible Dimension.

"The name's Forge" He said "I invented the Gizmo"

"Then how do you fix it?" Kurt asked "I don't want to be trapped in this place the rest of my live"

"Trust me, if I could fix it, I would have" Forge explained, folding his arms "But as I'm here and can't touch it, I can't reset it to get us back"

A few minutes later, and now more acquainted with each other, Kurt and Forge were over the Gym, invisible as always, with Forge making a machine or something like that. The techno mutant hadn't reacted to Kurt's power and appearance at all. He lived in the seventies, so nothing could be weirder than Kurt.

Invisible Nightcrawler looked to a group of walking girls, entering their lockers.

"Em, how far does this dimension go?" Kurt asked, suddenly interested and grateful he was invisible.

"Stops just outside the Girl's locker room" Forge said, Kurt' suspicious falling to the ground "A burden, right?"

"Alright, it's ready" Forge said happy, though Kurt rose an eyebrow "This device will work with your teleporting powers"

"What for?" Kurt asked.

"You will reappear in the real world, so you can tell your friends to reboot the gizmo" Forge said, attaching the machine to Kurt "Oh, and you'll only have two seconds before the batteries die out"

"No pressure then, uh?" Kurt asked, staring to the device on him. He concentrated and teleported.

The X-Group was now outside, looking for Kurt in the football field. A sudden yellow light took the team by surprise. They saw their teleporting friend inside a .

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Gohan asked, wind gusts making him to cover his face. The others moved near, but the wind gusts still annoyed them.

"Basement, reset" Kurt said in two seconds, disappearing again in a yellow flash of light. After a few seconds, the mutant team was able to react properly to the situation.

"Em, what did he say?" Jean asked.

"'Basement, reset'" Gohan said the same words Kurt used.

"Alright, what does that mean?" Rogue asked, folding her arms.

"That we should go to the basement and reset something?" Kitty offered.

"Does the school even have a basement?" Gohan asked to the group.

"I guess there is, but students never go there" Jean said, been the oldest one. Now that Jean had said it, Gohan looked to the school, to a very old door. He walked there, the others following him clueless. The door was closed, but with subtle strength the half Saiyan opened it.

"You think we should go in there?" Kitty asked, looking around to the not-so-friendly place. The others girls looked as suspicious like her.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Gohan said looking to the girl group, walking back, not realising he passed through a laser detector. Forge's image appeared on a computer.

"Greetings fellow" Forge recorded "If you are watching this tape, you have three seconds before the lab goes off. No hard feelings"

"That didn't sound good" Kitty said, a counter appearing on the screen. Three, two...

"Get down!" Gohan ordered. The girls jumped out of the lab, Gohan covering himself with his forearms. The lab went off, raising dust and debris. The mutant girls luckily had escaped the blast radius.

"Gohan!" The three girls yelled, their noise going out, reaching Toad. Knowing something might have happen with the X-Men, the slimy mutant jumped off to find the rest of his own mutant team. The half Saiyan walked out of the smoke, his clothes a bit tattered but otherwise unharmed.

"Well, that went good" Saiyan said, materializing new clothes. The girls sighed in relieve. After all, Gohan had gone through a lot worse.

"What's that?" Rogue said, pointing to an oval machine. Kitty, without any care in the world, took it up, checking it with a clinical eye. She knew a lot of technology, so she was the indicated one in doing that.

"Seems to be like an energy pulse transmitter that can shift molecules into another state" Kitty explained in scientific language. Rogue and Jean looked to each other, overwhelmed by so many words.

"Um, meaning..." Rogue said.

"That Kurt was teleported into another dimension and can't come back" Saiyan explained, in common language.

"So that means we have to destroy it?" Jean asked. Both Gohan and Kitty looked to each other.

"Actually, that might lock Kurt inside the dimension" Gohan said now. Kurt and Forge high-five, happy by their luck.

"But we don't know how to bring him back, either" Kitty said, worried. Gohan suddenly realised something.

"Didn't Kurt say to reset something?" The half Saiyan theorized. Kitty nearly face palmed hard.

"Of course" the phasing mutant said, pressing a green button. The Gizmo started to shake on Kitty's hands, making her to let it fall to the ground. A sudden pink beam shot out to the mid-air, generating a sudden pink dome.

"Come on Kurt, go through it" All the X-Men cheered his friend.

"Sweet, we are going home!" Kurt said with a smile. Forge, however, was suddenly serious. As he was still intangible, the mechanical mutant saw three figures moving to the team.

"Are they your friends?" Forge asked Kurt, pointing to the small group.

"Oh, So ein Mist!" Kurt suddenly cursed in german.

"There they are" Toad said, dressed now in his fighting uniform. He wasn't alone too.

The X-Men spun around, looking to the three mutants in front of them. Lance Alvers was dressed in a black plated uniform and Fred Dukes had what looked like a militar jacket and pants.

"Well well, look what we have here" Lance, or Avalanche as he went now, said with a full evil smirk on his face. A smirk that didn't faze the X-Men.

"These are the so-called threats?" Fred said, cracking his knuckles "Nothing more than dickies" When Mystique brought him to the school to handle a few annoyances, he never thought that would be so easy. The amazing part was that the had thought anything at all.

"X-men, protect the portal!" Gohan commanded. The others followed. Shadowcat went for Avalanche, Jean against Fred and Rogue against Toad. Gohan remained behind, covering the projector. Though he could take the mutants out with little problem, he prefered to let his friends have a fight. The half Saiyan wouldn't always be around to save them.

Shadowcat ran to her enemy, but Avalanche went for his power. The ground started to form rock waves.

"Time for a ride on the concrete coaster!" Lance said, stomping the ground, the waves sending Kitty back against a wall. With little time to react, she phased through to the other side. Gohan smiled by Kitty's fast reactions. It really proved the others were getting better.

"Lousy ride, you loser!" Kitty said, suddenly coming through the floor, behind the earth-shaking mutant, a distasteful expression on her face. Lance had no time to answer back, when Shadowcat jumped and spun over herself, delivering an outstanding spinning kick to Lance's jaw. For someone of Kitty's size, the mutant girl had some hidden strength. And Lance never saw it coming, when he flew nearly ten feet away. Gohan was left eyes opened wide.

"Come on Reddy, give me your best shot" Fred taunted to Jean. The telepath closed her eyes, firing a telekinetic wave against the blobby figure. Fred staggered back for a second, before smirking "Seriously, that was your best?" Jean frowned, after using a lot of her powers. She still needed to train more on them, and this fight would not go any better from now on. She lifted Fred with her telekinesis, though his weight was proving to be a very hard thing to lift. With a final exertion of her powers, the Phoenix Force wielder threw Fred right through a wall, little rocks flying everywhere. She started to breathe laboured, but Fred was still conscious.

"Come on, What've you got? You've got nothing" Toad taunted against Rogue, jumping around her. She took her gloves off, yet it would be useless if she couldn't touch Toad. Not that she wanted to, but it was needed for an easy win.

The absorbing mutant jumped forward, though the slimy mutant dodged her faster. He started hoping to where Gohan was. Rogue, however, wasn't done yet. A pebble the size of her hand was next to her, after coming of the wall when Fred broke it. With accurate aim, Rogue threw it to Toad, who never expected the attack. The rock hit him hard on his back head, knocking him out cold, his tongue out of his mouth.

Gohan gave her a thumb up. Sure, losing to Toad was something no one would recover, but the improvised payback was surely good. Improvising was sometimes needed.

"Hey dimwit, move out or I'll dig you" Blob threatened to Gohan, who remained undisturbed and stoic. It only made Fred angrier "Fine, let's see how you hold against the Blub!" He fired a fist to the Saiyan's face, sending a small shockwave at the impact. Yet, it did nothing to bother the stoic Saiyan. In fact, Fred knuckles were the ones injured. The blobby mutant started rubbing his hand, feeling that he had broken it.

"Alright dummy, you will pay for that" Fred said, but Gohan disappeared in front of him, reappearing with a gut fist to Blob's at tenth of his power. The big mutant lost his breath, before flying out uncontrolled, nearly going out of the basement. He was left unconscious.

Gohan spun around, as everyone looked to the pink dome. Two figures started to materialise inside it, as they came back from the neither dimension. Nightcrawler and Forge reappeared on the lab. The two mutants touched their bodies, trying to not think it was just a dream. It wasn't. They were real. They were back.

"Yeah!" Both mutants said with a smile, high-five again.

"Kurt!" Kitty said, hugging his friend-like friend. She liked Kurt, but not in 'that' way. That was for someone else. She hoped at least.

The now conscious Toad and Avalanche moved out of the place, taking the unconscious Blob with them. They tried at first. The weighted mutant, along with the pain they were after the attacks left little time to make a quick and shameless escape. The X group saw them trying to escape. Yet, they did nothing. They were defeated already.

A few minutes later, and after some introductions, repairing Kurt's holograph inducer and a destroying the projector, the X-Men welcomed Forge into their Team. The scientific mutant, however, wasn't interested yet.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Jean asked. "The Institute can help you with your powers"

"Not needed" Forge said, his arms changing into some kind of mechanical tool "Living in a timeless pocket dimension really leaves you with nothing else to do. Besides, I still have to contact my parents. I'm thirty years past curfew" He saluted Kurt "Thanks for bailing me out"

"Same here" Kurt smiled. Forge waved his hands to the others. He left in less than a second.

"Well, I guess we had a productive day for all of us" Gohan said, walking back to the mansion. The others followed him, not trying to be left behind.

"I second that" Kurt said smiling.

"Hey Gohan" Kitty asked, unsure. "Would you mind, I don't know, reviewing our performance today?" The half Saiyan looked surprised, though what was more surprising was that Jean and Rogue seemed to have the same question. He didn't know why he was needed now, because he did nothing. Sure knocking out the Blob was something but it wasn't that important.

Unbeknownst to Gohan, the others looked up to him, like more than just another teammate. He was like a teacher of their age, who was also funny. Though Scott had self-proclaimed leader of the X-Men, his performance left a lot to desire. And every time there was trouble, Saiyan always took up command, leading them with discipline but also concern. Gohan cared for his friends, and at the same time, he pushed them to go further into their power capacities.

After all, a leader is one who knows, goes and shows the path. Qualities Gohan had, and yet he just wasn't realising he possessed.

"Well Kitty" Gohan said, rubbing his chin thinking "Your reflexes are better, that's for sure, and the kick was really impressive. Though next time don't reveal your presence before the attack"

"Sorry about that, but I just couldn't stop myself from giving that jerk what he deserved" Kitty said determined. Everyone agreed to that.

"Rogue" Gohan said now to the goth mutant, who looked anxious "Despite the escaping incident, the improvisation was very helpful. Not very recommended, but any sudden back-up plan is better than been left defeated" Rogue actually smiled by the praise.

"Jean" Gohan now said to his telepathical friend, though her face showed a lot of disappointment "I know what happened but don't let it weigh you down. Just remember that you always need to keep some reserve inside, instead of letting all out" The red-haired mutant girl nodded. Though she didn't tell to anyone, after the Shuma incident her powers were higher than before. But why the sudden increase was something she didn't know at all.

The X-men walked back home, ready to test some of Gohan's theories. They knew any piece of advice the half Saiyan offered needed to be taken seriously.

Notes from Chapter 8:

I omitted the Chapter when Blob is introduced.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Training Gone Wrong

It was an average afternoon at the X mansion, like any other afternoon after school, the young team is often found in the danger room.

Listen up team, for today's mission you need to protect Senator Stern from an assassination attempt, in New York City. The senator is scheduled to speak in front of the Rand industries building, about the mutant rights bill, if the assassination is successful it would affect the vote for mutant rights. If the bill passes, it would allow the government authority to lockup any mutant, until they see them as not a threat, good luck. Said the Danger room computer.

Ok team here is the drill, Saiyan I need you on recon on the westside, Nightcrawler I need you on east-end and securing the rooftops and alleys, Shadowcat and Rogue I need you on the north side to checkout the media, Jean and I will cover the speech area, if you hear or see anything call it in. Cyclops Commanded

Cyclops what about inside the building? I think we need someone to secure it. Said saiyan

No Saiyan, the police should have that building secured, so just follow orders, as Cyclops told the Saiyan

Ok the speech is about to start, I need updates.

Nightcrawler here, east-end is clear. Northside is clear Cyclops, said Rogue. So far so good Cyclops, Said Shadowcat. Saiyan come in do you sense anything? Said Cyclops. Nothing is out of the ordinary Cyclops, and we are clear, said Saiyan. Cyclops the speech is starting, said Jean. OK everybody get position, Cyclops ordered.

In the middle of the speech, the assassin jumped out of the fourth floor window.

He's here, X-men move in now! Cyclops commanded.

Jean used her telekinesis to push the assassin against the buildings wall. As he got up Cyclops blasted him, and ordered Jean secure the senator! I got the assassin.

The assassin jumped back up attacked Cyclops. Nightcrawler tried bamf behind the assassin, but the assassin just kick him in the face. Cyclops tried to land a series of punches and kicks, but the assassin just on blocking them. The assassin grabbed Cyclops's arm threw him over his shoulder, against Shadowcat. Rogue roundhouse kicked the assassin, but he caught it and threw against Jean. Gohan was watching it and said he's good, my turn.

The Saiyan appeared in front of the assassin and said, my turn let's see how good you really are.

The assassin tried to punch him, but blocked, and a kick another block. The assassin was getting angry from his strikes was being block. He tried to lunge at the saiyan, but the saiyan move out of the way, and gave the assassin an elbow to back of his skull. This made the assassin to drop to the ground face first, and leaving a hole on the concrete. The saiyan walked way to help Senator Stern up, but the assassin grab his foot brought him to the gound, and jumped on top of him popped his claws a centimeter from his face , and said, you lose. The saiyan replied are you sure wolverine? As he was looking down, and wolverine noticed his hand had KI ball by his abdomen , and Shadowcat's hand was coming out of his chest.

End of simulation, Said the Danger room computer.

So wolverine how did we do? Asked Scott.

Well Cyc, you screwed up, only thing that saved you was the half pints. Said wolverine as he left the room and patted Kitty on the head, and said Good Job half pint.

Did you hear that Gohan, ? Said Kitty

Yeah I did, replied Gohan.

Thank you for so much Gohan, as kitty jumped up and hugged him.

Scott yelled, Gohan! And came over to him and pointed to his chest with his index finger.

Next time you do not wait until the rest of the team is down, before you move in, you got it! Because of you we almost failed the mission, if you backed me up we could have took him out sooner. I hope you are happy with yourself, Saiyan. Said Scott and Emphasized the word Saiyan as it was racial slur.

Oh yea really One EYE ! Gohan replied as he was taking offence towards Scott, and his attitude with him.

I told you to clear the building, but noo, cause of your big ego of yours! Heck if I was you I would try to tell the senator that his life was in danger, and maybe we could had better protection scheme with law enforcement. Since you lead like your grades you get in English, no wonder you almost failed.

Oh Yeah, what about you. You eat like a pig, and sometimes I wonder if there is going to be any food for the rest of us, said Scott.

Hey! I get hungry, it's not my fault I have a healthy appetite, said Gohan

Cyclops replied, healthy? I won't call that healthy at all.

These two, and their daily argument, I'm getting tired of this. What about you Kitty? Said Jean.

Almost, but honestly these two enjoy it, and keeps both of them on their toes, said Kitty.

Yeah, just like brothers and we are the family that is stuck between them, lucky us, Jean said as she place her hand on her forehead like she had a headache.

**Few Minutes Later**

Ding dong, Ding dong, Ding dong,

Ororo went to answer the door, and said.

Why Hello Mr. Copper, it is a pleasure to see you here today, I imagine you are here speak to Professor Xavier?

Yes, matter of fact I m Said Mr. Copper, who was a bolding black Man standing five foot 9 inches tall, was wearing a brown oxfords, with light tan pants and dark brown sport coat, with a blue dress shirt.

Let me show to the den, and the Professor Xavier will be in here in a minute. Said Ororo as she left the den to get the Professor.

Why hello MR. Copper, how may I help you today, I hope one of our students didn't try to burn down school today.

No, no, Charles. I'm here today to talk to you about Gohan, and Mr. Wagner. Mr. Cooper replied

Oh really it must be important for you to visit in person. Said the Professor.

Well as you know both boys are in my Creative Writing class, and Mr. Wagner plagiarized an assignment. I know this is odd for a teacher show up to a student's home unannounced, especially for this issue. The assignment was to write story about a fictional family history. Mr. Wagner turned in a story about aliens, androids, and wish granting dragons. I believe this story belongs to Gohan and he must of grab it by mistake. I have already discipline Mr. Wagner, But the real reason why I'm here is Gohan.

What about him. Asked the Professor.

I believe Gohan's story Mr. Wagner had turned it has lot of truth it. I check boys file it said he transferred here form war torn island by South Korea. As I read it I have seen to many similarities with the story, and his file. I'm concerned for the boy Charles. Especially the part in the story where a young boy was forced to fight a mutant android monster named Cell, and the deaths of that young boy's love one's , in which that boy feels a lot of guilt in the story. Charles I think you need talk to Gohan, because I think he feels guilty about his love ones he lossed. Said

Well Mr. Copper that's why the boy here, so he deal with his emotional issues, and be able to live proactive life, Mr. Copper thank you for your concern, replied the Professor.

Well Charles, it is my job, and now must be going now. Said Mr. Copper then lift the X-mansion.

Back Down in the Danger Room: Gohan, and Scott's argument turned to a brotherly wrestling match with Kurt edging them on, and the X-girls are in the corner of the room doing their nails and watching the guys being guys.

Gohan had Scott in a headlock and said: Say it Scott say it.

Never! I will never say it! I got too much dignity. Said Scott

Oh Gohan I think he needs more persuasion, Said Kurt.

Gohan and Kurt looked at each other, and said together, "Double Nuggie !"

Scott yelled, NOO! I WILL SAY IT ! I WILL SAY IT!

So Jean, what do you think about Scott, Said Kitty

Well I think he is cute, but I'm kinda dating Duncan you know that. So Rogue what about Kurt? Cause I kinda feel their something between you too, said Jean.

Oh come-on, he's like my little brother eww. What about you and Gohan? Me and Jean know their something between you two, so give it up Said Rogue.

Yeah Kitty gives us the dirt on you two. Said Jean

Well I think he is really cute and sometimes I can't keep my eyes off him, and he make me smile and feel safe, But we haven't even kissed yet, Said Kitty.

Well Kitty I think if you want something more with him you got to make the first move, because I think he doesn't know how to make the first move, cause look at him, said Jean

Gohan said, ok Scott say it, as Gohan had him in headlock.

Scott Said, The Lord of the Rings trilogy is over rated by hipsters, and Star Wars is a superior franchise.

And, Said Gohan

And I wear Jean's underwear because it makes me feel like a pretty little princess.

The team just looked at Scott and burst into laughter, and including Scott.

As the team laughed the Professor telepathically announced "_Kurt and Gohan come please meet me in my study"_.

Oh man what I did now, said Kurt.

I don't know, but I not want to go down with you this time bud, so me bamf me up there to face the music together, said Gohan.

**Bamf **

Boys I just had a visit with your teacher Mr. Copper, and I was told that you Kurt had turned in an assignment that's actually written by Gohan. What do you got to say for yourself? Said the Professor, and gave the turned in assignment to Gohan.

Well I was having trouble writing the assignment, so I asked Gohan for help. He told me I could look at his, and I found similar story he had written and thought I could use it instead of my writing my own.

Kurt that was my journal, did you read it? What about you Professor? Gohan asked as he was shocked of invasion of his privacy.

No Gohan, I just skipped through it, and noticed it was written in third person I could have passed it off as my own, but I was wrong. I'm sorry for to invade your privacy. Said Kurt.

Its ok Kurt, just don't let it happen again ok, besides you still have to deal with the Professor, Said Gohan.

He's right Kurt, we will talk later about your punishment, with Logan. Said the Professor.

Oh man, said Kurt and bamf out the room.

Tell me professor, did you read it? Gohan said in clam serous voice, and looked the Professor X straight in the eyes.

No Gohan, I have not, and I wouldn't because if I read that would be worst then entering your mind without your permission. The only person had read that was Mr. Copper, and not you worry he forget about by next week, I made sure of it. But there were some concerns he had rasied, and gave me some concerns as well. Like the deaths of friends and family, and how you feel responsible for them, replied the Professor.

Look! Professor I do not feel responsible for their deaths, we all had make sacrifices. My friends and family knew that better than anyone, they made their own choice to fight. It is not like someone made them too, unlike some people who don't have a choice. Said Gohan.

Professor X replied; Gohan listen to me, I think you need to talk about this.

I not have too Professor, I'm fine want happen there are live now! Besides I got to go or I'm going to be late with my workout with Thor. Gohan said as he left the study to go to his room put back his journal.

When Gohan left his room he walked by Logan in main hallway downstairs, Logan had told him.

Hey kid I'm going to run alien invasion simulation, who takes out the most in 20 minutes wins, do you want in? Gohan replied

You know what, how about if you fight your own dam aliens, instead of having me to do it!

What's that supposed to mean, bub? Replied Logan

You figured it out! Because I'm leaving, said Gohan as he was walking away.

Kitty tried to stop him from leaving since she was at the front of the front door, and the rest of the team was watching the outburst as they wear in the room.

Gohan where are you going? Kitty asked

Don't worry Kitty I'm be back later, I got training with Thor, and tell you the truth I need the stress relief, said Gohan.

Kitty hug him and said "be safe", "I will" Gohan replied and took off to Avengers Tower.

What was that about Chuck, said Logan

Well I do not know Logan, I guess it just teenage emotions Said the Professor.

Teenagers, Logan grunted.

The professor also knew the real reason for the outburst was about his past, and how he didn't want to talk about it. What puzzled him was it was something he wasn't telling him, and did know why.

Well students, think you should take the rest of the day off, but tonight I want all of you to go to your High School basketball game. Because tonight Storm nephew is playing against your school, and I believe there will be two new mutants will be on the team. So try not to scare them away, said the Professor.

Later at avengers Tower

Young Warrior how do you did today? Said Thor

Good I guess, are you ready to train? Said Gohan

An Asgardian is always ready for battle, Young Warrior. Said Thor

Good lets go. Gohan said as he smiled.

If its battle you want you got let go, said Thor as he open the portal to their training room.

In their training room, Thor asked:

So what do what learn today young warrior?

Your true power Asgardian, this day you are going down, Gohan said as he transformed to SSJ2.

About time young warrior, Thor replied as he raised Mjolnir powered up to his war level.

Thor threw Mjolnir at him, but Gohan dodged and reappeared in fort of him and kick him the face, and made Thor fall to the ground, and flip back to avoid Mjolnir.

Thor got up wiped the blood off his mouth, and said so young warrior, you are serous today.

Yes I'm, but don't worry I not going to hurt you much, Gohan said as he smiled because found that stress relief he much need.

After twenty minute of hand to hand sparring, Gohan had landed a gut punch, and double handed axe strike to his head, and made thor to fall down to the ground. Gohan had landed to ground in distance, and said.

Thor are you ready, I want your full power, if you can handle mine?

Young warrior, are sure you about this? Thor asked

Gohan replied; Yes, and took off his paddler.

Fine so be it Young Warrior Thor raised Mjolnir, and begin summon huge portion of his power.

Gohan took his stance, and cupped both of his hands, said KKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

He release his Kamehameha wave as the same time as Thor's thundering strike.

Both beams of power met and struggled, but Gohan said kaioken x5!

With increase of Gohan's power he was able to overpower Thor's attack, but Thor's turn his body into Asgardian energy and drove the attack closer to Gohan. Before Gohan could push the attack towards Thor, the attacked burst in front of Gohan.

After smoke cleared, Gohan merged with his hair turned back to normal, and ripped pants with no shirt. He walked to Thor and hit the ground, and said Thor I need to start wearing armor when we train.

Thor look at him and said, me too young warrior, today is the only toady that any one push me to this close to my limit. Now lets go Starks raid the Man of Irons kitchen.

**Later at the X Mansion **

The X-men had returned home from the school's basketball game, and were greeted by the professor.

Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoyed the game? Ororo how is your nephew doing? Said the Professor

Ororo replied, Spike is doing well, and has his mutant powers under control, and will be coming here this summer for training possibly.

Splendid, how about the other mutant cerebro had detected? Said the Professor

Well he kinda got arrested before the game, so never got a chance to talk to him. Said Scott

I see, said the professor as he was rubbing is chin.

So is Gohan back get? Said Kurt

I'm afraid not my dear Kurt, and don't you worry he will be back soon he just needs some time. Said the Professor

Chuck! Said wolverine as he got a look on his face as he was getting ready for battle.

I Sense it, it just the Avengers! Said the Professor.

The x-men went to the back yard and saw the Quinjet landing, with them all thinking why they are here, did something happen to Gohan, they had wondered.

Hawkeye and Thor came out carrying the injured Gohan by his arms, Gohan had said. Thanks guys I got it now, and walked towards the Mansion.

Kitty ran over to him said are you all right, and hugged him.

Before he could replied, and he had yelled OW! From the hug,

Kitty step back, and said WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM, YOU THUNDER HEAD!

Kitty, Kitty I'm alright really, I'm just spent that's all, I will be fine by tomorrow and will be back to my full power in a few days, that's all. Said Gohan

Lady Pride , this should help your friend ,(Thor handed a bottle with blue liquid) have him take this elixir and he will at 100 percent tomorrow. Eir the Asgarding goddess of healing ensure it would work like one of those senzu beans you told me so much about, but takse longer.

Thank you Thor, yeah thanks, Both Gohan and Kitty said.

Jean and Kitty can you please help Gohan back to his room, he looks like he could use some rest. Said the Professor

**Few Minutes Later In the Professor's Study, with Thor, and the Professor, Logan, and Storm. **

Thor please explain to me what happen to Gohan, why he comes home like this. Said the Professor

Professor Xavier, I ensure you it was just a training session, replied Thor.

I do not believe it, a boy does not come home like this, with his entire body bruised and bloody and a call it a training session, as his trainer you should know not to let this to happen. Said the professor

Professor Xavier, the boy is a member of the Saiyan race. His people get stronger after each battle, and what doesn't kill them will make them stronger, in which the boy told me. I ensure you the boy's training sessions are safe.

Professor replied; Safe, but today the boy came home and barley can walk, and his body couldn't stand the stress of someone hugging him.

Professor, may I say something? Jean asked as she walked in the room.

Yes Jean, of course you can, replied the Professor.

I know we all are worried about Gohan and these training sessions with you Thor, but he does enjoy them like a kid being in a candy store. And I know you Professor are sensing the same thing as I am, when we can, and Gohan is holding something back about his past that he is not telling us. I do sense he doesn't want to talk about it yet, and I figure we should give him space until he is ready to talk about it.

What makes you say that Jeanie? Said Logan

Kurt told me what happen with his journal earlier today with Mr. Copper, and I figured Mr. copper brought up concerns about it, and you professor you tried pushing him on the issue, and we all know Gohan is not someone who pushes easy.

I'm sorry Thor, I'm just concern about the boy that's all, said the Professor.

I understand my friend, you all are worried about him, but the boy will be fine, Thor said and left the room.

Well Chuck, I think Jeanie is right about the boy. Said Logan

I don't know Logan, what about you Professor, said Storm.

Well I think Jean is right, because if we push Gohan, he will push back even harder to avoid his issues. he needs space, but lucky for him he as Kitty. Said the Professor

What you mean, said Logan and Storm.

Oh come on, are you telling me you are the only two people haven't noticed it. Kitty can't stop holding his hand, can't stop looking at him, and always looking for an excuse to hug him. And Gohan actually welcomes it, and it seems to me he doesn't have a clue what to do next. All in honestly, when I can sense him he has feelings for her, and Kitty has feelings for him as well. Said Jean

Thank you Jean, the only thing we can do is to wait, and give Gohan the space he needs when it comes to his past, said the Professor.

Meanwhile in Gohan Room

So what happen today with our training session with Thor? Asked Kitty, as she was covering Gohan up with his blanket.

The same another sessions, but tried one of my dad's techniques, the kaioken, and I guess my body is not strong enough to the stress of it. That would teach me, for going my limt is short time period. Said Gohan.

What is the kaioken? Kitty asked

Well the kaioken, is a technique allow the user boost their power for short time. Today me and Thor were testing each other's full power, and I used it at a times 5. So that quintupled my own powe, and the stress of being a super saiyan at the same time my body just gave out. Said Gohan.

Well I'm glad you are you going to ok, because you had me and everyone scared when you came home like this, said Kitty.

Gohan replied; I'm sorry Kitty for scaring you like that, but

Don't but me, I know you are sorry, but I'm not the only person you have to say sorry too. Kitty kissed Gohan on his forehead and him blush and said, you need your rest now we will talk tomorrow. Kitty left the room smiling and blushing.

**Later that night at Bayville police station **

Yeah let me out, Yeah let me out, it's not funny. Said a bleach white haired mutant prisoner.

Pietro Maximoff your Father is here for you.

Pietro see what happens when you don't listen to your father? You end up in jail, and now I'm the only one can get you out. Pietro are you ready to start listening now? Said Magneto

Yes Father, anything you say, just get me out of here please. Said Pietro

Good, because we got work to do, and your Uncle Charles going to love, said Magneto.

**The Next Morning **

Gohan enters the dining room were rest of the X-Men are having Breakfast, and was greeted with a Good Morning by the Team.

Gohan said: Good morning, Look guys I just want to apologize about for last night, I have shouldn't have scared you like that, and I know there is no excuse for it. For that I hope you all can forgive me for putting you through it.

Gohan I speak for the team when I say this, we were all worried for you when you came home like that, but we also know you need to push yourself to your limit in order for you to advance. You also are a member of this team, and one the leaders, and you should have better judgment then that. Look Gohan we all human, and we all going to make mistakes, we forgive you as long you don't scare us like that again,. Said Storm, and got up from the table hug him, with rest of the X-men.

Thanks guys I won't let it happen again, now I going meditate before school, said Gohan

I have give it to the Kid he doesn't stop, even the way he was last night. said Logan.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Unstopped ?

It is spring break time at Bayville High school

So far it has been an interesting time for Gohan and the rest of his fellow teammates. As the team are sitting in the lounge and reading and chatting.

Kitty asked so what is everybody's plans for spring break?

Gohan replied while scratching back of his head; well I was hoping to just to relax you know, and increase my training because I have kinda slowed it down since I got here. Everyone was looking at him and couldn't believe what he just said, and they couldn't believe possibly how he could increase it. Considering his training regimen and the sparring sessions with Thor, if you would call them that when he always comes home bloody and bruised.

Kurt then said; well I don't think that sounds a lot of fun to me Gohan, but my plans are to play the new ultimate fighter game that comes out tomorrow.

Rogue said; I just hope this week nothing happens because I just want to go to the mall.

Jean said: I don't know but I guess to be able to get ahead on some homework.

Then Gohan asks so what about you Kitty? Do you have any plans?

Kitty replies; well I just want to be able to hang out, you know what I mean; while she was looking and smiling at Gohan. And Gohan just pulled her closer to him and put his arm around her as they were sitting on the couch.

All suddenly they had heard Professor X ask them to all meet him his study.

Rogue said; well I guess there goes are hopes for have a quite spring break.

As the students walked in the room and gathered, with Scott not too far from them as he was in the gym.

Professor X looks at his students and said thank you all for joining me. I must say I know you all looking forward to your well-deserved break from school, but as X-men we must be ready for any scenario that comes are way. So with that said I do believe everyone could benefit with some team survival training. Now I know most of you are disappointed of this news that's why letting you to make the choice.

Kitty raises her hand.

Yes Kitty Professor X said.

What is the choice Professor? Said Kitty.

Professor X replies; Well as team you will decide what type of survival training you will receive. You can go with Mr. Logan for the Week in great Canadian Rockies. Your second choice is going to Survival Training camp with my friend Sgt Hawke. Which it one would it be my dear X-men?

The next morning in the mountains, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Rogue, Kitty, and Gohan arrived at Survival Training camp, with the rest of the campers including the Brotherhood.

As Rogue is getting her bags "that's it I'm going AWOL, anyone know how to hotwire a school bus?" She said.

Kurt dropping his bag We're going to die out here he said.

What about me, I'm just a city girl remember said Kitty.

Look you guys it is not that bad it could be worst Said Gohan.

Like what Gohan we have no cell phones, internet, TV, and we cannot use our powers how much worst can it be Said kitty

Gohan scratching his head like his father, well um…. could have dinosaurs.

Like when I was four and piccolo left me in the wilderness for a year and I had a T-Rex chasing me said Gohan.

The X-team just look at him with a look of disbelief.

Sorry I guess didn't tell you that apart when I meet piccolo uh? Well that story for another time Said Gohan

The group had nodded to him, knowing he was telling the truth but couldn't shake the notion.

Look gang is that who I think it is said Kurt

Yea the brotherhood, with that new guy who's with them, Pietro. Said Scott.

I wonder his power is? Said Gohan

What you can't sense them? Said Jean

Not all the time, because I only can sense there level of power, and get a faint feeling what their mutant abilities are. This guy is hard to sense his abilities, but has higher than normal level of power even for a mutant, Said Gohan.

EVERYBODY FALLL IN RIGHT NNOOWWW ! Commanded by sergeant Hawke

Welcome to camp Iron Back, I am sergeant Hawke you address me as sergeant Hawke, you are here because your parents or guardians sent you here to learn basic survival skills. That includes learning working at as team. Most of you here just to get extra credit to in PE class (he looking at kitty) or maybe to avoid jail time (looking at the brotherhood), and the rest of you are here is to stay a way out of your parents hair. I'm only saying this only once if want to survive this camp you will work with the person to the left, and right of you is that understood?

Yes Sergeant Hawke everybody said.

Gohan Son! Lance Alvers,! Alice Rodriguez,! and Duncan Matthews! front and center' said Sergeant Hawke.!

Everyone meet your new team leaders, leaders organize and pick your teams.

Duncan picks mostly the jocks

Alice picks the normal Bayville students

Gohan picks the X-men

Lance picks his brotherhood.

So are the teams picked yet asked Sergeant Hawke?

Yes Sergeant Hawke replied Gohan.

Good; Mr. Scott Sumner?

It Summers Sergeant Hawke ?

Mr Summers Due your Scholastic achievements you have been given the rank of group leader, now everyone setup camp inspection in a hour, and Mr. Summers please ensure that each team leader squared away. Said Hawke and hand him papers

Ok Everybody you heard the man lets setup camp. And team leaders here are the schedules for the week. Said Scott.

Blob said. "Group Leader". "Scholastic achievement". That should've been me!

You can't even spell 'scholastic achievement' Blob. Said Pietro

But I can spell Doomed that what those X-dorks are when I get them alone in the woods, especially that little spiky hair punk. Said blob

I can hear it now search and rescue efforts are abandoned for missing teens, no traces found ha ha said toad.

Hey easy guys we hurt them were it hurt the most, in public right front of everyone. said Lance

Looks who is sounding to like who is a leader now ha ha said toad.

Shut up lets go, said Pietro.

**Later**

Guys have you seen what we have to do here? Said kitty

Not really why. Said Gohan.

Well we got do like 20mi hikes, obstacle course, Rock climbing, and bunch of other stuff. Said Kitty

Oh man I don't think the fur man can handle all this. Said Kurt

I'm with you fur ball, there is no way we can come out on top against these other guys since we can't use our powers. Said Rogue

Guys if we try our hardest I know we can come out on top, besides lets focus on what we can do, instead on what we think we cannot do, okay. said Gohan.

But Gohan we know that you do can all these things with no problem, with or without your powers, but we all do everything with our powers. Yea Said Kurt and Rogue

Guys we just got work as a team that's all, and see that schedule, And guys I see one thing I know for sure that we can win at. said gohan

What is that ? Said Jean

A Hotdog eating contest. Said a smiling Gohan

But gohan in just case you for gotten blob is on rock heads team over there. Said Rogue

But rogue you are forgetting that a how big a saiyan's appetite really is. Said as kitty was smiling.

That evening:

Look everyone, it isn't the Xavier's brats, I hope you goodie goodies are not planning to use your powers? Said Pietro

Yea after all we don't want to see you losers to be kick out of the "school for the specially gifted". Said lance as his wrist hitting his chest like a mentally challenge person.

Hahhahahha as the brotherhood laughed.

Hey rock tumbler we can beat you guys any day of the week, said scott as he was getting in lances face.

We will see about that, and heck we won't even use are powers, right guys. said lance.

The brotherhood nodded with agreement.

Besides I know on one competition that you won't be able to win, and that's why we will win this top team contest. Said Blob.

Oh really, Which one is that Freddie? Said kitty smirking.

The Hotdog eating contest, said blob with a big smile.

Yea you guys may not knowing this even without the use of his powers he still can eat like a starving army. Said Pietro

Now guys let's leave the ones that needed special education alone, said Lance.

Yea Goodnight losers if I were you I would get some sleep, because tomorrow is going to be real embarrassing day. Said toad as he caught a fly by Jean's face with his tongue.

Well gang I think we are going to have a very interesting week here, said Scott

Yeah you got that right, said Rogue

Yeah we should get some sleep, because something tells me we might need it. Said Kurt.

With the gang within agreement.

**Meanwhile in Undisclosed Location **

Major Sir, I thought you were off this week Sir, asked unnamed Soldier.

Soldier last time I check you report to me, now open the cell now. Said the Major

Major walked in the cell room, and stood 15 foot high and 20 foot wide tube that filled with blue liquid gel. Inside of the tube was a suspended 9 foot and half tall man, weighing almost a ton, with red hair and blue eyes. The Major released the gel inside the tube, and changed into Mystique, and said

Cain Marko look at you, you must be still mad at your brother since he is the one put you in here.

Cain broke free of the restraints and his tube and said, what's it too you lady? Let me guess my good old brother giving you trouble, and you want me to handle him for you. And you will let me out of here if I help you, Guess what lady the Juggernaut doesn't make deals.

Just get cerebro, said Mystique and hand him his helmet.

Whatever lady, just stay the Juggernaut's way while I have little talk with my Brother, said the Juggernaut as he was smiling.

**BACK AT CAMP IRON BACK**

As the week goes by the x-men and brotherhood were in constant competition, there has been a few incidents that the brotherhood used their powers to get advantage over the rest of the competition.

The most of the X-men on the other hand were guilty of using their powers as well to help even things up with the brotherhood, except for Jean and Gohan.

On the last day of the competition the each team was very close with scores, and there were only two events left, the Hotdog eating contest, and the obstacle course.

Look guys if we win the next event it would give us the lead, and maybe the win. Said Gohan and Lance to their teams.

The rules for the Hotdog eating contest are simple each team will have one member in the challenge, and they will have 10 minutes to eats the most hotdogs. Whoever eats the most wins, and if your team beats the camp's recorded of 43 will receive extra points. And me and Mr. Summers will be judging this. Said Sergeant Hawke

So who you are picking for this? Said lance

Duncan said; my defensive tackle there, as you know he is one the biggest players in the state, and been looking forward this all week, because we all know you going pick that sideshow of friend of yours Fred.

Alice: well my team picking AnakinKobayashi, after we all know size does not matter, and he his the cousin to a world famous eater.

What about you Gohan? Said the group.

Well me of course. Said Gohan

Please you couldn't eat your way out of a Cheese bag. Said Fred.

We will see. said Gohan

6 minutes into the contest everyone was looking that the blob and Gohan and amazed how much the even eaten already, and still show no signs of stopping.

As the contest had ended everyone at camp was surprised on how much food was consumed by blob, and Gohan; especially Gohan considering his size.

Well that was interesting said Sergeant Hawke with a shocked voice.

Mr. Summer so who is are winner ? asked Sergeant Hawke

I got Gohan at 117 hotdog's, and Fred at 115. So Gohan is the winner. Said Scott

Yeah I got that too. said Sergeant Hawke with a shocked voice

As everyone at the camp cheered for Gohan. Blob said in a strong voice.

You cheated you spiking headed squirt.

No I didn't, it is not my fault that you are slow and weak eater. Said Gohan.

Slow! And Weak! I show you slow and weak. Said blob as he was picking up the table to hit Gohan.

As Blob was going to hit gohan, Sergeant Hawke blew his whistle, and said.

I'm getting sick and tired of you two, and your teams of fighting with each another. Here at camp Iron back we have a way to handle people like you. Each team will climb to the top of the mountain, and bring back the flag, and will start at opposite trails.

Cake walk. Our team can take a sauna. I'll get it myself, said Pietro

Not if I beat you there first, said Kurt

I don't think so, I also want a group picture of the team on top of the mountain that brings back the flag of evidence this task was accomplished as a team. Now hurry-up and get your gear you will be starting in 10, and by the way you got 4 hours to get back here, if not you will be walking home. Said, Sergeant Hawke

Lance said, Better say your farewells 'Sumner', Cause you guys aren't coming back.

Scott replied, Oh, you got something in mind 'Rock Tumbler', cause I...

Jean step in and said, Scott! What do you think you're doing?

Scott replied, What?! Nothing! I'm just fed up with those delinquents getting away with everything while we're stuck playing by the rules!

Hey! Again we don't need our powers to beat you! Said Lance

Aw, fine then. We'll all play it straight and you know what? We'll wave to you from the top! Scott Said

Good. That's the deal. We're all competing fair; no powers, and I personally am very proud. Said Jean as Scott pulls her away, Come on Jean !

**Meanwhile At the X-Mansion **

So Chuck, how's the runts doing? Said Logan as he was walking in the professor's study.

Oh Logan I wish you don't call the children runts all the time, said Storm as was walking behind him.

Hey I call it has I see it Storm. I still don't understand why I wasn't allowed to take charge of their survival training in the first place, said Logan.

It's simple the children figured they could have survived with Sergeant Hawke, then you. Considering you would drop them off in middle of nowhere with nothing but a bag of rice, maybe some water, and a knife. Telling them they got three days to get back home, Said Storm.

Why not, that's what my dad did to me when we went camping, Said Logan.

So how are the children? Asked Storm.

They are fine, and surprising they are not using the powers, and we didn't have to tell them, said the Professor.

Beep, Beep, Mutant detected, name Cain Marko AKA Juggernaut, Location Southern Pennsylvania, accompany by Mystique.

Oh no, my step brother, we need to stop him, he is coming for me because I locked him up. Said the Professor with a worry in his voice.

Who is this guy Chuck ? Asked Logan.

Professor replied: Cain is my Step Brother, when he was younger he found a magical gem that gave him his powers, because his X-gene never activated, and the gem gave him unbelievable amount of power. I locked him up because he wanted destroy everything in sight, he lives for destruction. If we don't stop him, he would make the incident with the Hulk in Harlem look like a car wreck. Storm I need you to create a fog to hide him so no one will engage him, and get the students back here, and have Gohan to get here right away. Logan I need you here to hold him off until help arrives. And listen the only way to stop him is too remove his helmet, that would allow me to mentally to put him asleep.

**Back at Iron back:**

As the x-team was running on the trail Gohan and kitty are in the lead she trips,

Gohan goes to her let me help you, Said Gohan

As he was helping her up she asked. Gohan how about you just fly us up there?

I'm afraid not this is one those power free tasks I'm afraid. Said Kurt. As he was running by them.

Do you worry we get there in no time just focus the task on hand. Said Gohan

LET'S GO TEAM ! Kitty lets pick it up, Gohan I know you can do better, SO STOP SLACKING, we got two more minute before we get to the mountain, and I want to get there in one. Said Scott

Oh man sometimes Scott can be a real jerk, said Kitty.

Don't worry about him, let's just beat those brotherhood guys so we can go home. Said Gohan

Ok let's go. Said Kitty

The brotherhood on the other hand reached the mountain sooner than the X-men, and wear already climbing the mountain

Whats taking you guys so long? Said Toad

Pietro said; If he slips, we're history! Death by blubberbomb! As we has looking at blob above him has he was climbing the mountain like it was made out of clay.

Lance replied: Fastest way to the top's a straight line, Pietro.

Hey guys I found a shortcut to the top, it like staircase right to the flag. Said Toad

Good I tired being a tow truck for you two, Blob said.

As they reached to toad shortcut, Lance asked;

Where is the shortcut?

Right in here in the cave. Said Toad

Well it better be there toad, if not I'm going to leave you in there. Said Lance

Relax Lance we WILL get those x-punks, so let's go, said Pietro.

Scott and the rest of the team reach half way to the top of the mountain.

So do you see the flag? Kurt asked

No, but why don't you pop up there and see if it still there. Said Scott

I Don't think Jean would like that Scott. Said Kurt

Kurt please, just do it ok? Said Scott

Ok "Bamf" and "Bamf" ok Scott it's still there. Said Kurt

Good Kurt, Gohan since you can throw the longest I need you take this grabbing hook, and throw it on the top of the mountain ok? Said Scott

I don't think so Scott, Gohan replied. And walked pass him and gave him a look, and started climbing up, with everybody following suit.

Ok toad where is it? Said Lance

It right here. Said Toad while pointing to an air vent

You bonehead that is not big enough for us to fit through, we are going lose now. Said Lance while he was pushing him against the wall.

Well I was thinking maybe you could Avalanche it bigger. Said Toad

Ok stand back, said Lance.

Geez are we there yet, Said rogue

Almost there I see it, the flag is there, said Scott as he was pulling himself and the team upon the cliff.

Alright guys we almost Whoa! What was that Scott Said.

Help! yelled rogue as she was falling off the cliff

I got her; said jean

Jean grab her with her telekinesis to float her back up to the cliff.

That tremor must been from Lance, quick Gohan & Kurt go and secure the flag, and Jean levitate us to the top. As Scott commanded to his team.

No Scott I'm not using my powers, and so is everybody else! Gohan said in a serious voice and giving Scott a hard stern look.

Oh come on man what's the deal? Jean just used her powers. Said Scott

Yeah that was a life or death situation Scott, and this is just a contest. Said Jean

It seems to me as the leader of the X-men you should know better than that, and you should exercise better judgment Scott. Said Gohan with the same serious voice

You know what Gohan! I am getting pretty sick and tired of this with you. If you want to be the leader of the x-men so bad fine. Because I'm done with you judging me all the time, and always telling me what I have done wrong, when we both know you think you can do a better job than me. So if you want to lead this team so be it. Scott said with slight anger in his voice.

Well maybe I do sometimes Scott, because half of the time you always put us in bad situations, and most of the time I got to bail your ass out from your shit poor field judgment and decisions. Gohan said in a serious tone as his face was shifting to a look, as he was fighting Cell again.

You know if you would take more of an active role in training just maybe we could use more of you and we won't be in those bad situations. Instead of acting like you wear some type of superman that only shows up we need you. Said Scott with more anger in voice than normal.

What do you mean More of an active role Scott! Gohan said in high voice almost like he was yelling.

Kitty and Jean just looked at each other, and step-in and spread the two apart before this turns from verbal into a physical.

Stop it you two, we had enough of this, said Kitty and Jean as they pulled them apart from each other.

Listen Scott you and Gohan respect each another, and been friends long enough to not to let this get in a way of your friendship, and I want you to apologize to him. Jean said in a stern voice to Scott.

He better, Gohan had mumbled thinking no-one heard him, especially Kitty.

What did you say! Let me tell you something mister you honestly think you are going to get away with this? You got another thing coming. Scott is kinda right about you, you need to be more supportive of him for being a leader. And Scott you should stop blaming Gohan for trying to take over your job as the leader of this team, because he is not and you need to start acting like one. Now I want both of you to apologize to each other and mean it. Kitty said in way that would even make Chi-Chi proud, and it even shocked Gohan in a way that made him act like is dad when Chi-Chi used to yell at him.

Wow, who would have thought that Kitty would have gotten that mad? Said Kurt

Yeah especially towards Gohan, please remind me never get on her bad side. Said Rogue

Yea me too. Said Kurt

Well Boys? Kitty said as Scott and Gohan came to each other.

Get on with it. Said Jean,

Both boys shook hands, and both mumbled to each other.. "sorry"

BOYS! We can't hear you ! Said Kitty

Sorry Gohan, for acting like a jerk there. I know you are not trying to takeover my job as the leader of the team , and I should act like it more. Said Scott in sincere voice.

I'm sorry too Scott, Kitty was right I should be more supportive of you for being this team's leader, and I should I have known better, because you only will get better with experience, and you are just learning. I know you will make real great leader someday. Said Gohan in sincere voice, and shook Scott's hand and bring him in for a dude hug.

As the rest of the team watched, Jean told Kitty I didn't know you had it in you, you even made Gohan Scared.

Well Jean something tells me that he is kinda use to it, and probably even had worst then that, said Kitty said with a smile.

OK TEAM ! Let's go and get this flag. Scott said in an excited voice.

Rogue and Kurt why don't you two take the lead, there should be a clearing around the bend where we can reach the to the top more easily. Said Scott.

Right, let go fuzzy. Rogue said

As the team came around the bend, kurt had noticed and heard something.

Did you hear that? Said Kurt

Yeah, Scott come over here its Lance, and his gang. Said Rogue

Scott came over, and Road yelled we are stuck don't leave us here for some stupide flag.

Dot worry we won't, replied Scott.

Kurt pop them out of there. Said Scott

Bamf, Bamf

Kurt got the brotherhood out of there caved in air pass.

Look Pietro, Blob said as he was pointing to the flag.

See yea losers, as Pietro took off in a blur

No you don't. Said Kurt as he pop up to the flag.

Gohan just looked at Kitty and smiled, and so that is his ability.

I guess, Said Kitty

Kurt and Pietro reached the flag at the same time, and started to struggle for the flag.

Then the X-jet a merge from the mountain peaks, Storm announced through the P A system; X-men Professor X is danger, and possibly Mystique.

Scott and Lance looked at their teams, and are you guys up for it ?

All replied, lets go.

As the X-Jet took off they drop off the flag with a picture of all them standing by it.

In the X-Jet Storm put it in autopilot, and turned around, then said.

Gohan you need to get to the mansion right a away, to slow down the Juggernaut who going to hurt the Professor, and anyone who will be there.

Got it, Gohan said as he left the X-jet and took off in light blue light aura, while materializing into his Purple Gi and weighted clothing.

Gohan arrived at the mansion, and went to the professor and Logan and told them.

The rest are on their way and be here about five minutes, and what's the plan?

It's simple kid, Chuck here is going the danger room for safety, and you and me are going have some fun, Said Wolverine as he pulled his claws out and smiled.

As long I get the first crack at him, replied Gohan smiling, because I sense he is almost here so let go.

Gohan stood in front of the mansion and saw him a merge from the fog, and look at him, and said to is himself "geez he big and powerful too, this should be fun".

Juggernaut ripped open the mansion gates like it was nothing, with Mystique following him, and Juggernaut said.

OH Look the kiddies want to play, hey junior let's play some baseball, here catch, as juggernaut picked up almost 10 foot boulder threw it him.

Gohan just stood there and glared at him, and jumped up punched the boulder and reducing it into pebbles.

Juggernaut saw his action and just laughed. HAHAHAHAHA

You are a strong one ant you? Juggernaut said

Gohan said, maybe, but I know you are weak as old lady.

Why you little, Juggernaut said as he was rushing him like a bull.

Gohan look at him did the same.

Gohan tried to punch him to stop the charge, but couldn't handle the power of the charge of the Juggernaut, and knock him out as he ran him over.

Well, well you're not as strong as I thought. Said Mystique

Look at the little guy he must be, all tuckered out, Said Juggernaut as he was standing over him.

You messed with the wrong kid Marco. Said Wolverine

OH YEA, What are you going to do about it pipsqueak. Said Juggernaut

Wolverine pulled his claws out.

What are you going to do with those? Clip my toenails ? Said the Juggernaut

Lot more than that, Wolverine said

Wolverine dove off the balcony, and swiped his Adamantium claws against Juggernaut's helmet.

Wolverine looked and noticed his attack only scratched him, but not enough damage to allow him to continue this method of attack. His only hope was to hold him off the best he can until the rest of the team arrives, and prevent him reaching the professor.

Wolverine jump up at him gave him more swipes with his claws, and still nothing.

Juggernaut just picked him up above his head, and threw him through the front of the mansion doors to the ground.

As Wolverine got up, Juggernaut said

Nothing can stop the Juggernaut pipsqueak.

Well bub, I'm not done yet. Said Wolverine

Oh Yeah, well stop this, said Juggernaut as he charged him.

Lucky for wolverine he was able dodge the charge from the juggernaut.

Juggernaut ran to him and gave him a bear hug, and squeezed him to he yelled, and turned him upside down and delivered devastating jumping tombstone piledriver through the floor of the mansion.

Juggernaut picked up wolverine again by his throat, and threw him down the hallway against one of the terminals of cerebro, in which it caused the system of cerebro the short out.

Mystique followed the fight and was enjoying it, and noticed cerebro was damaged by the Juggernaut.

Mystique yelled at Juggernaut, you small dick muscle head ! you completely destroyed cerebro! We had a deal!

I told you, the Juggernaut doesn't make deals, said Juggernaut as he threw her into the danger room, and noticed that where his dear old brother was, and approached him.

As he was walking in, the Professor Said.

Cain listen, this place is for new beginning's, it doesn't have to be this way, and we can start over.

How about we start by letting me to re-straighten that crooked spine of yours Chuckle-Doodle, Said Juggernaut.

After all these years you still haven't changed, activate Logan's run X-13, said the Professor.

As Juggernaut smashing through the obstacles and getting close, Cyclops blasted him in the head.

We will take care of this Jug-head, said Avalanche

Jean picked up Juggernaut with her telekinesis, but he broke free by using his strength and forced Jean to pass out of the stress, and said

Do you get it I'm unstoppable.

Unstoppable meet the Unmovable, said Blob as he knock down Juggernaut with his gut.

Cyclops told everyone get his helmet!

Nightcrawler *Bamf* on the back of the Juggernaut unlatch one clamp of the helmet, before he threw him off.

Juggernaut runs over to punch the Blob into the face to knock him down, and Avalanche created a shockwave to unbalance him. Cyclops had blasted him to help keep him down, for Quicksilver to run-up behind him to unlatch another clamp.

Juggernaut just swatted him like a fly, and send him flying to Avalanche to knock both of them down. He picked up a steel beam threw to Cyclops, in which Cyclops dodged.

Storm tried to hold him down with winds and lighting, but the Juggernaut just rushed her to the ground. Shadowcat and Rogue tried to sneak attack him behind the wall, but he saw them, and he grab Rogue up with one hand threw her at Shadowcat, knock them both out. Toad tried to stop him by hitting him with is tongue. but he grab it with other hand, pulled him close to hit him in the face.

**Meanwhile outside of the mansion.**

Gohan woke up shaking his head, and said what happen, oh that's right, him. A vision of Nappa hit his mind of all the pain and suffering he cause to him and to his friends especially Piccolo, and screamed. NOT AGAIN!

As Juggernaut was approaching the professor Gohan appeared in front of him out of thin air, and said.

Hey you remember me? LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE YOU BIG DUMB BULLIE ! He yelled. As he gave him a right cross punch to the face, with his fist cover in fiery golden aura that send him across the room, and ripping his helmet clean off.

As everybody just looked over to Gohan and Juggernaut, and couldn't believe their own eyes and what that they have just seen that happen.

Now there's something you won't see every day, Said Scott.

Sorry Professor, he is not hurt, I think he's just sleeping, he should wake in little while. Said Gohan

Its fine Gohan, Said the Professor.

You all did a great job today, especially you four boys, you have shown great courage today, as you know you always welcome here. Said the Professor

Thanks, but I think we will just grab Mystique and go, besides the X-men is not our thing, Said Avalanche

Yeah also I would have to start taking a bathes, yuck, said Toad. As they left.

Gohan walked over to the juggernaut, saw what he had done to him, and said;

I'm, I'm real sorry professor, I didn't mean to hurt him, just that he reminded me of so much of Nappa. I wasn't strong enough to stand up to him back then, and because of that he killed most my friends. When I was finely able to stand up to him I froze, and he killed my best friend and he just laughed at me. I'm sorry I need some air. Gohan Said and left the room crying.

Kitty go to him, he needs you, and you are the one who is the closest to him. Said the Professor.

You know Logan I could never could get a read off him until today. What I have sensed from him for a moment is that he all of his life was fighting and anger. This has confirmed my suspicions; he really never really had chance for a normal life, that's why I wanted them to go to that survival camp. This allowed Gohan to have a look at a normal life without fighting. Also in the same moment I have seen, he and his father are the reason why people can have a normal life, like is father he is willing to make those sacrifices that are needed to make it possible to allow peace, without giving it a second thought.

**Later Outside of the X-mansion in the garden.**

Gohan soo how are you doing ? Kitty Asked with worry in her voice.

Better, sorry for breaking down like that back in there. Repiled Gohan

Its ok it happens. Said Kitty

Come here, said Gohan , he took her hand and kitty sit close to on the bench, and she put her arms around him. She looked him deep into his eyes, and asked.

So do you what to talk about it with me? Because you can tell me anything, and I will not judge you..

Gohan took a deep breath, and said in heavy voice. Well I have this hidden power and I have unlock it finally when I fought Cell,

This power is when I get angry I can release unbelievable amounts of power, that even unbelievable to my standards, without even thinking about it. When I was younger I couldn't handle it, and when I did release it wear me out before anything bad happened. Until I gotten little older and it allow me killed cell.

What about Cell ? There's something more about Cell that you are not telling, is that right? Kitty said in care loving voice.

Yea Cell didn't kill my mom or dad, I did.

All because I didn't want to fight him he tried and tried to make me mad, but I refused it get angry at him, then he killed my dad. If I was more of a stronger person my dad will be here with me today and my mom, but I wasn't. That's why they are dead because of me, sometimes I still ask myself this question why did my dad made me to fight him. He could fight him and won, or even Vegeta but no it had to me. Then I remember what Piccolo told me once that my dad knew that he made the wrong choice with Cell, and tried to stepped in to finished to him, but he couldn't. Cell tried to take the coward's way out and tried to blow up the planet with him. And my dad made that sure It didn't happen, and thats how he died. But even I know I wasn't the reason why he's dead but I help to blame myself for it. If I was strong like him I could have prevent it. Sometimes its hard especially when I feel I have no-one, and knowing I could have and….

Gohan?

Yeah Kitty? Gohan Said in sad voice as h start to cry half through his story.

Kitty turned Gohan's face towards her face, and said as she was looking in deep in his eyes, you know you have me and pulled him close and gave him passionate kiss.

I have feelings for you Gohan, ever since the day you saved me that Lance Jerk.

Really Kitty I have feeling for you too, that's why I got so angry back there I knew if I didn't stopped him I won't be able forgive myself.

Oh Gohan they kissed again, kitty grab his hand now let's watch go the sunset together, Kitty said


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Checking –In **

Late at night in the X-mansion, everyone was fast asleep, especially Gohan. The x-men were dreaming good dreams, Logan on the other hand was having another nightmare about weapon-X.

Wolverine is in a dark lab suspended in a tank of green fluid. He pops his claws and slices his way out of the tank and escapes into the woods, and killing a dozen men in the process. Everything is foggy and disconnected to him, like he has been drugged. He looked at himself through the reflection of the stream of water, and noticed what was happen to him. The shock just made him scream, AHHAHAHAHA and jolts out of bed realizing it had been another nightmare, in which woke the entire mansion up.

Rogue! Rogue! Are you ok ? Kitty asked as she rushed over to her bed.

I'm ok, I just had a really bad dream that's all, said Rogue.

I would say kid, you just woke everyone up about from a mile from here, said Logan as everyone was entering the room.

Rogue, how long have you been having these dreams? Asked the Professor

Well this is the first time for this one; I had others that last for no more a week. And when they stop I really don't remember them anymore. Said Rogue

I see, this must be from using your powers, when you absorb some-ones powers you take a copy of their memories, that must be causing your dreams. Tell me Rogue what was this one about? Asked the Professor.

It was blurry and I think I was Logan in it, and in was in some type of lab. Said Rogue

I think it would be best for if you, me and Logan here go downstairs and talk about you have saw. The rest you should get some sleep. Said the Professor as he, Rogue, and Logan left the room, so did the most of them except Gohan and Kitty.

So are you going back to bed, or knowing you probably going to train, then again I think a better thing we can do? Said Kitty as she grab his hands looking in his eyes, and leaning towards him for a kiss.

"Bamf" hey I know you two are dating now, but can you two please don't do it next to my room when I'm in there please, Said Kurt.

WE ARE NOT DOING ANYTHING, ESPECIALLY THAT YOU PERVERT ! Yelled Kitty

Don't get mad at me, I'm just saying bamf. Said Kurt as he teleported out of the room.

What he mean by doing it ? Gohan asked

Well you know, Kitty replied with a smile and she brings Gohan closer and kissed him.

Gohan got surprised look on his face and said, you know I think I should go to bed now, I really don't what to get in trouble, goodnight.

You too kitty replied, and said to herself, wow Jean was right he doesn't have a clue what to do next.

**Meanwhile in the den.**

So kid tell me what you saw in your dream, so I can get some answers, and maybe some sleep, said Logan.

I sure will try, but I think it wouldn't help, because the dream is kinda blurry. Said Rogue

Kid grab my hand maybe it would help, said Logan.

No Logan, that would not be necessary, I know you are looking for answers but this is not the way. Rogue if you will let me enter your mind, I can see that dream you just had and comprehend it. If you allow me I can ensure you that dream would not come back again, said the Professor.

Alright Professor, please don't dig in too deep ok, said Rogue.

Don't worry I won't. I'm just going to look at the memories you had absorb that's cause these dreams, that's all, said the Professor.

Ok let's do it, said Rogue.

Professor enter her mind and saw the memories what was left she had absorb. After three minutes later the Professor said thank you Rogue that would be all.

What, you are done already professor? Asked Rogue

Yes I am, if you want I can remove those memories you had absorbed, but it's late we can do that tomorrow. Said the Professor

Thank you good night, said Rogue as she left the room.

Spill it Chuck, what did she saw cause I want to know who to kill. Said logan

The Professor explained what he saw and asked Logan, does the name Professor Thornton mean anything to you?

Logan just grunted.

**Three Days Later at School**

Hey Gohan; you know if you worked out and had some little training you might be able to join my dojo, because we are always looking for new punching bags Hahaha. Said a high school bully

Gohan replied: why I would I do that for, after all we all know that dojo of yours sells black belts for 20 bucks.

No they don't, I'm brown belt, and besides what do you know about ka-raa-tay anyways you nerd, said the Bully.

You mean Karate, meaning hand, if you were serious about it you would know. Look I would like to stay here teach you more about it, but I got to go to class, said Gohan.

Look at him Pietro, that spiky headed little punk just thinks he is better than anyone, I think we should teach him a lesson after school. Said Blob

Yeah right, I don't think he can even see me coming, said Pietro.

I doubt that speedy , I think spikey is faster than you, or maybe it just teleportation but I just know he can appear out of thin air, said Lance.

Well that changes things said Pietro, and was wondering if someone could be faster than him.

After school Gohan and Kitty were walking through the park to get home, after they visited the mall.

Kitty I still don't understand why we had to go to the mall in the first place, Gohan complained.

Hey I need to buy some clothes and you need some new ones as well. Kitty smirked.

What's wrong with my clothes, Gohan replied.

Well they are kinda out dated, and your training clothes are purple that don't go with our uniforms, and I don't think you look good in, and it took me forever for you to get a haircut, said Kitty as she smiled at Gohan.

Well if my purple gi is bugging you that bad, I could start wearing the same Gi as my dad's, said Gohan, and materialized in the same Gi his dad wears. (note : Gohan is looking like when he fought Bojack, )

Kitty looked at him smiled and said. Better I really don't like the boots, and still doesn't match with the rest of the team.

Ok I got one more if you don't like it, I will let you pick my team uniform, said Gohan. Then he materialized in the same Saiyan armor he wear in the time chamber, expect with color scheme that matches the x-men uniforms and X-men patches on both shoulders.

Kitty looked at him and said, and now that looks totally way better than that purple Gi of yours. What gave you the idea for this?

Well it Saiyan Armor, I don't like it that much, because what it represents, but this armor doesn't represents that, but the X-Men and where I came from, said Gohan.

That's so sweet Gohan, Kitty said and kiss him on the cheek. Gohan then materialized into an orange sleeveless shirt, into light blue faded jeans.

**Later at the mansion after dinner**

Hello students, I hope you are getting ready for your finals are coming up the next couple weeks, said the professor as he entered the Den.

Of course professor replied the team.

Good, Gohan can you come to my study, I think I might have some answer for you, said the Professor.

Tell me professor what did you find out, did you find a way to get me back home? Asked Gohan

I'm sorry Gohan for lying to you, but this important for Logan sake. As you know Logan has been gone a few days, and I'm worried about him, because the hulk sightings in the area he has been. I need you to go their alone check in on him, because I'm afraid he would engaged him. I'm sending you because you are only person and can handle the hulk, but don't fight him. The Hulk has undefinable amount of power, even on your standard I'm afraid. Please just check on him, and do not engage the hulk unless it is necessary, and don't tell anybody.

Got it professor, I leave as soon as I can, and I will tell the team I got a mission with avengers replied Gohan.

So what's new, did the professor find a way for you to go home my friend? Asked Kurt

Sorry guys no, replied Gohan. Kitty showed a sign of relief.

Don't worry if the professor found a way to get me home, I will find a way to get back here, said Gohan grab Kitty's hand. The truth is I just received an avenger's mission, they need backup, because Thor is back in Asgard, Hulk is off the map. Tony thought it would be a good idea if they had some extra backup, just in case if they need some extra muscle. Said Gohan as he went to his room to get ready to leave, and answering more questions about the Avengers mission.

**Few minutes later in the X-hanger**

Where are you going, I know it's not for the avengers, don't lie to me, because you do not have to lie, and I don't want you to lie to me, said Kitty.

How did you know? Said Gohan

Gohan, you talk about this in the same way you talk about your battle with Cell that's how I know. Said kitty

Look Kitty, I'm going to be ok, I'm just going to check on Logan, the Hulk was sighted in the area, and the professor is worried about him, I'm going to be back tomorrow morning. If I'm not back tell the avengers they will send back up. Said Gohan in serious voice and holder her hands to calming her down.

Gohan, you don't have to go, the avengers can go instead, I'm afraid, the Hulk could be too strong for you, said Kitty.

Gohan replied: Listen Kitty, I know I told you about this, but you never seen it before. Gohan stepped away and transform into a Super Saiyan.

This, is a Super Saiyan!

Kitty just stood there at looked at this golden aura from his body, and can tell he was stronger, but still unsure if was he was strong enough for the Hulk.

Gohan grabbed both of Kitty's hands, look deep in to her eyes, and said in real ensuring voice. Kitty, I know you are worried but don't be, in this form I'm fifty times stronger at my full power before transforming. And you never really see me at my full power. If I'm still not strong enough I can go to the next level, and that I'am least as twice more powerful as this one. Gohan kissed her and took off.

Gohan! Kitty yelled, Don't you die on me. Gohan look at her and said don't you worry I will be fine.

Professor Xavier merged from the shadows and said.

Kitty I know you care and worry about him, but he is the only one that could stop the Hulk.

Kitty replied while crying: Professor how can you send him, he could die out there, I love him, and now he is going to die.

Kitty, Kitty, Listen to me. Said the Professor

No, it's not right Professor, he is going to die, and there is nothing I can do about it, I wish you didn't send him, Said Kitty as she was running out of the hanger while crying to Gohan's room.

**Halfway to Logan's location where Gohan had sensed him last.**

Man I hope Logan is alright, because I starting to sense a real strong power level, but it drops down a moment later, and it really giving me a headache. I need to get there fast. Said Gohan as he going full speed.

Gohan arrives in the mountains in Colorado, and sees The Hulk staring down Wolverine, and said to himself.

Man that green guy is the Hulk, he sure is strong, maybe stronger then Cell.

Gohan delivers flying fist that knock down the Hulk, and said. Wolverine, get out of here I got the green guy.

What do you mean kid he will rip you apart! What's with the hair ,and clothes? Said Wolverine.

It's my transformation as a Super Saiyan and I'm wearing my Saiyan armor, said Gohan.

Well I like the look kid, Said Wolverine.

Hulk up and Said Hulk Smash little Goldman ! and raised his fist for a ground smash

Gohan deflected it and punched him , kicked him and nothing. The hulk punched him and sent him 12 feet back. Wolverine jumped on the Hulk and dug his claws on the hulk's neck start to stab him.

Gohan got up and transformed to SSJ2, and said. Aright lets end this now! Gohan delivered a rushing elbow to the hulk, and sent him to go back, and grab Wolverine's arm and threw him out of the way. Hulk hit Gohan in his left arm, and broke it. Gohan counter with kick to the hulks skull, that left Hulk shaking, Gohan give the green beast a jumping right uppercut flew him up 20 feet, and dropped him 30 feet away.

Gohan walk over to Wolverine to help him up, and Wolverine said. Kid if you throw me like that again you won't have an arm! Thanks he grunted.

They hear a roar in the distance. Just then the Hulk jumps over a cliff and lands in front of them. Wolverine said to Gohan. Well kid I hope you are ready for round two.

Stand back ! Gohan raised his hand across his head, and said and delivered MANSEN…..KO to the hulk. The hulk was getting pushed back to the mountain from the attack. The Hulk was

Getting angry. HULK IS THE STRONGEST ONE THERE IS, GOLDEN MAN! Hulk started to push Gohan attack with both of his hand in front him, and started move slowly to Gohan.

Come-on kid I know you are holding back, let it go you are not going to kill him, yelled wolverine.

SUPER MANSEN….KO ! yelled Gohan. The beam of energy increased pushed the hulk against the mountain, caused a landside to fall on him.

Gohan just took deep breaths, and noticed the Hulk was breaking free, and said. What is his deal he just keeps coming, and coming, even Cell couldn't even survive from that.

Kid the Hulk heals faster than me, you got to let it go, I know you got more than that, don't you worry you will not kill him. Said Wolverine

Ok, but you have it get us a ride back, and back me up if it doesn't work. Said Gohan in heavy voice as he was tiring out.

A moment later the hulk broke free, and yelled HULK IS GOING TO BREAK LITTLE GOLD MAN IN HALF.

Gohan powered up, and took a step back placed his good arm on his side, and said Kamehame…ha. The wave hit the hulk. Hulk was able to move to him closer but slowly. Wolverine yelled kid let it out! Gohan yelled FULL POWER! The beam of energy put the hulk down, but got up and tried to clap it away. Gohan said to himself I guess I have to do it, I just hope my body can handle it. Gohan yelled Super Kaioken times 5! Gohan aura increase and chance fiery golden rose, the beam increase is size and push the Hulk. Gohan redirected the beam with hulk and pushed him upwards and send him flying to the horizon.

Gohan powered down, and told wolverine, I think he is gone now, and collapsed to the ground with hair turn back to normal.

Wolverine walked over to him, said good job kid.

**Three** **days later at the sick bay at the X-men.**

Gohan wakes up the with Kitty lying next to him with her arm wrapped around him sleep, and Logan stand over him, and tony stark was standing in the doorway.

You saved a lot of people back there kid, if wasn't for you Hulk would have breached that core of that nuclear power plant that was 20 miles way. Said Logan

Uh? Replied Gohan

What you didn't know, than why where you there then? Asked Logan.

The professor sent me to find you, because of the hulk sightings in the area. Said Gohan, as kitty was awaking up.

Either way kid, thanks, if anyone and take the hulk out like that is alright in my book, and is for you. Said Tony and hand Gohan a box.

What is it? Asked Gohan

It's Avengers ID card, and your official member now with the reserves like Logan here, so get some sleep, Said Tony.

Hey you are alive, said kitty and kissed him.

So how long you been here? Asked Gohan

Three days. Replied kitty

She did not leave your side Gohan. Said the professor, I'm sorry sending you there, I should have known better.

Its ok, Chuck, if wasn't for him The Hulk would have finished me in five minutes, said Logan.

Yeah not even the Avenger's with Thor could have stopped him, especially when he was that mad. Heck, you kid basically beat the Hulk one handed, after all he did broke your arm. Said Tony

Gohan replied; So what made him so mad for in the first place, because I sensed he was angry, and he wasn't his fault. This sounds crazy but I sensed there wear two people inside that thing fighting, and more he got angrier the stronger he got. The thing is as he got stronger I could sense he had unlimited pool of energy to draw from.

Tony said; Well Gohan; the Hulk's real name is Dr. Bruce Banner. He was exposed to extremely high levels of gamma radiation that gave birth to the Hulk. When Banner gets mad he turns into him.

Logan said: Yeah a few days ago Banner fell off the grid, and I was called in to locate him. I found him at an AIM base drugged, and they just made him mad by showing videos of little kids dying in bad ways. After two days of that, drugged or not, the other guy was coming out. Their plan was to have him to cause a meltdown of that power plant, so it allows AIM to attack a military base. Luckily for us I was there to hold him off, while the most of avengers took care of the plant, and rest took care of AIM. Heck kid you save me when you showed up.

Gentlemen, I think are young hero needs some rest. Said the Professor, leading both of them out of the room.

Gohan look at Kitty and said, I'm sorry for coming back injured.

Kitty replied; Yeah I'm glad you came back alive, Hero

Gohan kissed Kitty, and said when I was fighting the Hulk only thing I could think about was coming home to you. Kitty I love you, and I don't want to be the person to die who dies on the battle field, but the person who comes back.

Love you too Gohan, just don't scare me like that again, next time just tell me you are going to fight the Hulk. I can handle it Gohan, I just want to know. Said Kitty

Gohan replied: Kitty I promise I won't lie to you, and I will tell you next time, and kissed her hold her until both fell asleep.

**Later in the Professor Study**

So Chuck, I know you didn't send him to check in on me, did you sent him to stop the Hulk. Asked Logan

Yes I did Logan, the state of the hulk was far too strong for anyone could have handled, but I knew he was the only one could have stop him. Besides he needed the challenge Logan, Said the professor.

Did you know he was holding back on him, next time tell him or he might not come back. Said Logan

No I didn't, how did you know, Said the Professor.

Because he wasn't trying to kill him, if he was the Hulk wouldn't have chance with him, and that's how I know, said Logan.

Apparently Gohan has more control of his powers, and himself then I expected, Said Professor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Cauldron part I**

In Hawaii a boy named Alex is out lounging on his surfboard in the ocean. A great white comes along and decides to make him lunch. He's knocked off the board and when he tries to climb back on he slips and goes under. The shark makes a run at him and Alex raises his hands in front of him. A blast of energy flies from his hands and hits the shark. When the shark turns and comes at him again he blasts it again, but on purpose this time. He kills the shark and floats to the surface with his hands still glowing.

* * *

It is the last day of school for all the X-men, and all were excited and looking forward to their summer Vacation.

Jean and Scott ride up to the institute in his 66 corvette convertible. Scott hops out of the car and takes off into the mansion. Jean calls after him "Scott you forgotten your school books"

Sorry Jean, Summer doesn't wait for books, replied Scott and keep on going.

Jean heard a noise in the trees and goes in to search, and she found Toad.

Toad knocked her down with a tree branch, and tries to hit her with it. Jean used her telekinesis to hold it back while trying to get him to stop.

What are you doing toad ? Asked Jean

Getting the jump of the competition Yo, replied Toad.

And what are you trying to prove? Asked Jean as she pushed him down with her telekinesis.

That I'm champ not a chump Yo, and guess what we got to prove it even that super nerd said Toad as he tried to hit her again.

Would you knock it off, said Jean as she broke his stick with her telekinesis.

You can't throw away a Toad, said Toad as he lunged at Jean. Jean used her telekinesis and threw him down the well.

A huge silver sphere drops out of the sky and lands nearby. It opens and when Jean leans forward to look inside metal tentacles pull her in. It closes and takes off.

Toad climbs out of the well in time to see the sphere fly away. Toad screams it should have been me.

* * *

Wolverine walks into Cerebro and Xavier tells him, a new mutant just showed up Logan.

Logan asked him, so what is the big emergency, is the kid dangerous?

No Logan, the kid is known as Alex Masters, he was known as Alex Summers, and he is Scott's brother, said Xavier.

Logan replied; I thought that he died in the plane crash, that's what Scott told me.

Apparently not, I checked the boy's records and he was place in foster care after the accident, and was adopted two years later while Scott was in his coma. Have Scott meet us in the hangar we are going to Hawaii. Said Xavier

Back in Hawaii, Alex has climbed up onto the beach. He looks at his hands, then groans and covers his face. Magneto shows up and said I can help you.

Alex replies, I don't need any help and walks away from him.

Magneto tells him, I can give you answers about what's happening to you, and how to stop the pain.

Alex asks are you some sort of a doctor?

Magneto replied: no, I'm Magneto, and come to offer you sanctuary, and teach you how to control your power.

In the hangar

Scott, your brother is alive, said Xavier.

Scott replied; what, I should've been looking for him, I shouldn't have believed he was dead in the first place. I should been there for him.

Scott you shouldn't blame yourself, you were in a coma for three years. All it matters now, for you to be there for him, Scott we should get going. Said Xavier and left, with Scott, and Logan in the Blackbird.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Rogue, Kitty, Kurt and Gohan are walking in to the mansion.

So Gohan what's your plans for this summer? Said Rogue as the group was going to the kitchen.

Well I don't know, Stark wants me to intern with his company, but to be honest he just wants me become an avenger full time for free, so I think I'm not going to do that, Said Gohan.

Hey guys I can't believe this, said Kurt.

What is it Kurt, The group replied.

It appears everyone except for Storm has gone to Hawaii, and Scott has a brother that is alive. Replied Kurt, as he was reading a note.

That is totally uncool, I love to go to the beach, said Kitty,

Kurt said to the group well Hawaii isn't the only place with a beach, what do you say?

I don't know guys should we stay here just in case anything happens, said Gohan.

Oh, come on Gohan it would be fun, besides don't you want to see me in my beach clothes, said Kitty and wink at him.

A few minutes later the group comes out of the mansion;

Rouge comes out in surfer suit, and unbutton green flannel shirt. Kurt was wearing, tan board shorts, with light green Hawaiian shirt, and a bucket hat. Gohan was wearing orange board shorts, and blue Hawaiian shirt. And Kitty came out in a two piece bikini, and Daisy Duke shorts.

Ok gang let's get out of here before Storm comes home, and don't worry Gohan I left note. so Said Kitty.

* * *

In Hawaii, the Blackbird lands on the beach. Scott and Logan get out and find Alex's surfboard. They follow the footprints and Logan sniffs and said that Magneto has been here. Who's Magneto? Asked Scott.

Let's just say that he is an old friend of Xavier's, replied Logan.

In the jet Xavier tries to telepathically talk to Magneto; _I know you are here my old friend, show yourself._

The Blackbird suddenly pulled off the ground. Logan runs after it and is able to jump up onto the landing gear.

Scott is left behind and as he watches the blackbird disappear, then Alex comes up behind him.

Alex is it really you little brother? Scott asked

Scott was excited to see Alex, and both brothers run to hug each other, and realize they had found one and other.

Man I had dreams of finding you, big bro, said Alex.

Me too, but this is real though, what happen to my scrawny little brother I used to pick on, replied Scott.

Hey that reminds me, said Alex as he punches Scott in the shoulder.

Hey, what was that for asked Scott.

I owed you that one for like ten years, oh man I can't believe it, even when Magneto told me you are going to be here, said Alex.

Wait, Magneto are you with him, he just kidnaped my professor, said Scott.

No you got it all wrong, he told me they are friends, and he just want to show him something that's all, come on I want show you something too. Said Alex

Scott, Magneto wants to show all of us mutants what he is doing for our kind. I'm going to meet him, and I want you to go with me Scott, please. Said Alex as they were walking towards the silver spheres.

Ok Alex, but I don't trust him though, said Scott as they climb into the spheres and they take off.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Logan tries to climb up into the blackbird while Magneto and Xavier arguing telepathically.

_Charles relax, I'm in control_

_What is this about Magus?_

_I'm simply ensuring the survival of our race, we both know it a matter of time the human race will find out about us. The humans will not welcome us with open arms, and I intend to be ready for whatever comes. _

Logan tries to enter the cockpit

_Oh yes, Wolverine the man of mental _and pushes him off the blackbird, into the ocean. Logan swims to a nearby island.

* * *

At the mansion Storm gets home and runs across the cat on her way upstairs to find the others.

Well you not the kitty I was looking for, said Storm.

The Cat morphs into Mystique.

Well look at the cat has dragged in, said Storm as look at Mystique, and electrocutes her and sent her flying.

Mystique recovers and said: give it up wind rider; I shouldn't even have to prove myself to him, and tried to attacked Storm again.

Storm dodged her attack, and said: I don't know why you have chosen to attack me. And in truth I don't much care. This is my home and you are not welcome here, and electrocutes her again. Another sphere comes down and takes Storm.

* * *

**In Hawaii**

Wolverine makes it to the island and climbs up onto a beach. Sabertooth is waiting for him to fight.

Sabertooth attacked Wolverine , Wolverine just pushed him off of him, and asked, tell me where Magneto took Xavier, and maybe I go easy on you, just maybe.

Hey he as it easy, a free pass to sanctuary, and rest of us got to fight for it, in which I happy too when it includes you runt.

* * *

**Meanwhile with rest of the team at the Beach**

Oh man, you feel that ocean breeze? I've been going into meltdown here. All covered up like this, I hate it! Said Rogue

Oh yeah? You should try being blue and furry, and it's murder! Said Kurt

See Gohan I told you this would be fun, said Kitty as she was holding his hand lying back on the beach.

You right Kitty it is, the breeze reminds me of Master Roshi's place. Said Gohan with a smile, as he was relaxing, and realizing this one of the few times he was able to do since he got to this world. He couldn't believe he was happy, and being with Kitty is the reason why he feels so happy.

Look who's here isn't the X-nerds, let's get them, said Quicksilver, and the brotherhood in their uniforms.

Gohan jump up and Quicksilver tried to punch him, Gohan just faded, and appeared 20 feet away from him because he use the after image technique.

Hey, I knew it was teleportation, said Avalanche

It's not teleportation, it is pure speed, luckily for me I'm faster. Said Quicksilver as he rushed at Gohan again, but Gohan moved again made him to miss, and made him feel he was slow for the first time in his life.

Rogue and Kurt tackle Toad and Avalanche. The Blob jumps onto Kitty. She phases out from under him, but passes out from being grossed out. Avalanche tumbles the rocks out from under Kurt. He 'ports but the rocks port with him and crush him on the beach.

Gohan was besting Quicksilver's speed, and Quicksilver was getting frustrated at him, because he couldn't believe someone was faster than him without even trying. Quicksilver said to Gohan.

How can you be faster than me!

I'm freaking Quicksilver! I'm the fastest person on the planet!

Do you think you are faster than me !

Yes I do, Speedy, Gohan replied with a smile: and used the after image technique again, and surrounded several images of himself around Quicksilver.

Quicksilver attacked each image in a fraction of a second, and yelled.

Show yourself, stop hiding!

Gohan appeared 12 feet in front of him, and said, what's the matter you can't keep up with me.

LOOK! Lucky for you I don't have to deal with a homo- inferior like yourself. You have another dance partner now said Quicksilver. Gohan started to sense a strange power approaching to the beach, and looked at Rogue.

Rogue smashes Toad into a car, and is about to absorb his powers. Avalanche stops her and said you won.

The Blob said, hey Go-nerd, your friend is here for your playdate, HAHAHAHA, and points to the five spheres on their way down from the sky

Avalanche says to Rogue, here come's your reward.

The five silver spheres landed by the brotherhood and Rogue were standing, one of the spheres opened and merged. A 6 foot brown eyed Hawaiian man about in his early twenties, with black medium length spiky hair. And wearing under armour padded compression shirt, with black combat pants and boots, with black and green color scheme.

Gohan looked at the man and studied him, he could sense he is stronger than the brotherhood combined.

Hey nerd spikes! Meet your new dance partner. His name is Fuzion (**fyoo**-zh_uh_n), I know you two will have lot of fun hahahaha. Quicksilver said to Gohan; Gohan heard a scream, looked over seen Rogue being dragged in one of the Spheres by the metal tentacles.

Gohan rushed over to her to stop it, but was caught off guard by Fuzion by hitting him the mouth knocking him back.

Hey spikey looks like you are not so tough after all, said Avalanche as he and the rest of the Brotherhood laughed at him hahahahaha.

Gohan wiped the blood off his mouth, and glared at Fuzion as the spheres floated away.

* * *

**In the North Pole the Blackbird hovers into Magneto's base in space, Asteroid M. Magneto greets Xavier**

Charles your X-Men are facing a trial by fire, even that non-mutant of yours. The X-Men and Brotherhood will fight and the winner will win sanctuary here on Asteroid M. It's almost over now Charles, and shows who is fighting, the winners will join us. I have to admit Charles, that non-mutant of yours is very talented. Join me Charles, we can together can lead our race to a new age?

Xavier replies what happens to those that won't come?

Magneto replies, it's simple Charles", and shows him Jean and Storm in stasis tubes. For everyone that I have to force to come, another recruit comes along willingly. Alex and Scott walk in (wearing matching outfits no less) and Xavier looks shocked and says "Scott, No,

Xavier realizes what Magneto is planning and tells telepathically to Gohan, and Wolverine " Don't win, Don't win"

* * *

What does he mean don't win, I guess I got to trust good old Chuck said Wolverine to himself, and allow Sabertooth to win the fight.

* * *

Gohan looked at Fuzion and rushed with a series of punches, to test him out. Gohan backflip out of the speed rush attack and took a stance, and said to Fuzion.

I see you are faster than Quicksilver, stronger then the Blob. So what is your ability?

Fuzion replied; mimicry, I can copy other mutant powers and abilities, just by touching them, and being around them, of my choosing with complete control of them. Fuzion tried to cause tremor under Gohan, but sensed the vibration under him, but jump to the sky. Fuzion ported above him, and delivered punch on top of his head to send him the ground. Gohan recover, and sent a Ki beam to him as ported to the ground, but the beam went through him. Fuzion, just laughed at him HAHAHAHA, I told you I copy mutant abilities, and the girl there can phase through anything.

Gohan replied with a smirk: I know, look behind you.

Fuzion turned around, and saw energy ball and it exploded. The explosion it sent him flying five feet forward to the ground.

Gohan looked at him as he got up, and noticed he was healing, and asked. I see you can heal, where do you get that one from?

Fuzion replied: It's automatic when I take on multiple powers at once.

Oh, now that changes things, that mean's I don't have to hold back as much, said Gohan with a smirk.

Fusion and Gohan rushed at each other again, but heard the Professor in his mind and told him, Don't win! Gohan said to himself, I hope Professor, you are right, because it going to hurt.

Gohan engaged with Fuzion is high speed rush, and allowed Fuzion to land series of punches, and kicks, and went to the ground, and playing it off that he was knocked out. Gohan lied down to the ground and saw Fuzion to leave in his sphere.

**(To be continued in The Cauldron part II) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**On the beach **

Gohan rushed over to Kitty to see if she was ok, and she wakes up and asked.

What happened?

You just got blubber bombed, are you alright? Asked Gohan as he was looking deep into her eyes with concern.

Kitty smiled at him and said. Gross, as I was phasing out under him I felt a lot of weight all over me, that was pushing me down, and took a lot out of me to get out. I'm fine now, but waking up to see you almost makes up for it.

Gohan leans in and kisses her and said, let's go check on Kurt.

Kurt wakes up and said, I see you all are fine, but where is Rogue?

They took her, if you want to know where they have taken her ask him, pointed to Toad. Gohan knows Kurt feels he had let his team down, and they need answers, and Kurt was the best one to get them from Toad.

Toad was sitting by a rock saying to himself as he was catching flies: I don't get it, I'm strong got agility, and to mention I have this wicked tongue that would even put Gene Simmons to shame. So how can I be left behind twice?

Toad tried to catch another fly with his tongue, but it was grabbed by Kurt, he said.

Alright, spill it Toad what just happened, where did the others go with Rogue? I want answers Toad, and you don't want us to get angry.

Ok, I will tell you, I don't owe that crummy Magneto anything, said Toad.

Who is Magneto, and what does Magneto want from my friends? Asked Kurt.

Toad replied: Magneto, he is one major mega mutant, he is cleaning out the best from the worst. Heck that means we all are losers now, and that means you too super spiky, HAHAHAHA.

Kurt grabbed Toad by his shirt and said: What, happens to the Winners?

**On Asteroid M**

* * *

Scott what are you doing, I', I', don't understand , said Xavier.

Professor wait, we are here to listen that's all, Scott explained.

What about them, are they here to listen as well, said Xavier as he pointed out to him the stasis tubes where Jean, Storm, and Rogue were in.

Hey, what is this? Scott asked

It simply a caution Scott, not all are open minded like you, said Magneto.

Well, let them out now, said Scott as he was grabbing is glasses and about to blast Magneto.

I will, we just need to proceed cautiously, please trust me, Scott they are perfectly safe, said Magneto.

Xavier telepathically tells Scott. _Are they Scott, is anyone of us safe, is human or mutant safe with this man, I know this man well his motives cannot be trusted, he is bitter against…_

Magneto sees Xavier communicating to Scott, Magneto puts him into stasis as well.

No! Yelled Scott as he was grabbing is glasses to blast Xavier out.

Don't do that, he won't survive decompression Scott, said Magneto.

Scott turned to Magneto, and said: the odds are not that great for you ether.

Hey, Scott, this is no good, they are having a little time out so what. Look I don't get it ether, but no one should be getting hurt here. You can't blame Magneto for being careful, and all I know is he just wants to help, and I need his help so holster that thing would you, said Alex.

Fine, but I don't like it, replied Scott.

Your brother is right Scott, I'm not your enemy, nor I'm Charles, soon you will see the truth, said Magneto as he took his helmet off.

* * *

**At the Mansion **

Gohan, Kitty, Kurt, and along with Toad enter the mansion.

Oh man what happened here? Said Kurt

O my gosh, this place is trashed, said Kitty

Yo, you guys live like slobs, but I kinda like it, said Toad.

Cram it Toad! Yelled Kurt.

Alright guys let's get ready, I want to leave in 5, I will call the Avengers for a ride. Why hello, Mystique it is nice to see you, said Gohan.

Hey if you are here that means you are a loser too hahahah, said Toad.

Don't ever call me that! Mystique said as she grabbed him.

What are you here for? said Kurt.

The simple truth, no-body discards me, especially Magneto after all I have done for him, so I am planning to go to pay him a visit, we can go together, or I can go alone, said Mystique

Oh, you won't be going alone, if Magneto is behind taking our friends, then we are going to get them back, Said Wolverine as he was crashing through the door.

Fine, I know the man I'm calling the shots, said Mystique.

Wolverine went up to her and said, mmm, then get your own ride, X-Men lets go.

Fine I expect to be consulted, said Mystique as she grab Toad.

Whatever Mystique, Logan, I will call for a Quinnjet, said Gohan.

There is no need to, we have a ride.

**Few Minutes Later **

Welcome to first test flight of the XM-Velocity, said wolverine as they took off.

* * *

**On Asteroid M**

Scott is standing alone on a balcony, and remembering the plane crash that killed his parents and caused him to lose Alex. Alex walks up behind him and startles him.

Hey, Alex I'm, 'I'm sorry for not being there for you little bro. When we hit the ground I was in a coma for three years, and was told you had died. I want to be there for you, I'm sorry, said Scott.

Scott its ok, I got along alright, my adopted rents of mine are cool, said Alex, and started to rub his joints.

What is wrong? Asked Scott

Oh man, my joints are on fire, I been to a bunch of doctors and none of them could tell me what was wrong, until I met Magneto, he told me he could help me, and now I know what I am, said Alex.

Alex, how did Magneto promised to help you, exactly? Asked Scott.

Not just Alex Scott, you as well, and together we can embark on a wonderful renaissance and I invite you to be a part of it, said Magneto as he was standing behind him at the doorway.

Magneto takes both of the brothers inside of Asteroid M, and tells him. I built this right in the asteroid; behold the next step of mutant evolution.

Scott asked, what is it?

Magneto replied: It is a Genetic Enhancers Scott, the enhancer will fully evolve your mutant powers. Think about it Scott, no more hiding behind glasses, Alex no more pain, your power will be fully realized and at your control.

What about the others, I want them released, said Scott.

They will be, but only after you go through the transformation I want them to see what I'm offering. And it is an offer Scott, I won't force you to go through it, said Magneto.

We suppose to trust the thing works, you go through it then, said Scott.

I have, I am fully advanced, why don't I provide you a demonstration, Sabertooth, said Magneto and Sabertooth enters the machine.

In a few moments, he will emerge reborn, said Magneto.

* * *

**In the XM-Velocity, as they were going to Asteroid M, with everyone in costume. **

Oh yeah, this thing cooks, said Wolverine as they were flying at high speed.

Hey if you call this fast, I think Yamcha can go faster, and he barely trains, Gohan said to Kitty and both giggled.

Toad asked: You hear that metal straining? We're breaking up, I know it!

Wolverine replied: Couldn't be, this crate's built without an ounce of metal.

Huh? That means we're flying in what? Cheap plastic... I need an airsick bag! Replied Toad.

I got something on scanners, Asteroid M, it's about 463 miles, and closing, said Mystique.

Aright, here is the plan, we get our friends and get out fast. We do this by not picking fights out of your own class. Mystique and Toad, I don't care what you two do, but stay out of are way. If not, you got to deal with me when this is all over, said Gohan in determined voice, and cracking his knuckles to show Mystique, and Toad that he was serous.

Good, we will be there soon, said Wolverine.

* * *

**Back on** **Asteroid M. **

Sabertooth comes out after the transformation from the enhancer, emerges bigger and more feral.

Boys, it is time for you to reach your full potential, said Magneto

What about it Scott, I want to, but not without you, said Alex and Scott walk to the enhancer.

Now for appreciative audience, said Magneto as he wakes them out of their stasis.

Scott No, don't! Jean screamed.

Scott, I know what Magneto is doing, that machine will alter your mind, get out of there please, said Xavier telepathically.

To late Charles, he is mine now, said Magneto as he started the enhancer.

Scott and Alex come out of the enhancer as adults (both with white hair). Magneto looks at and said to Alex, your mutant name should be Havok, Cyclops, take off your glasses and show us your eyes.

Cyclops removes his glasses, and shows his brown eyes to everyone.

Another benefit of your enhancement is your mind, they purged of useless emotions, you should have clear prospective of our dominate race's role here on earth. said Magneto.

Aircraft approaching! Said Sabertooth.

Oh really, let's see it who it is, Magneto tried to crush the aircraft with his power with no use. No metal, good one Charles, boys take care of our guests if you would, said Magneto.

Cyclops, and Havok, blast the XM-Velocity, and cause to crash. Wolverine was able to bring down the crashing down Velocity into Asteroid M main chamber, and burying the brothers in debris.

Shadowcat phases the team out, and Mystique climbs out of the top and heads straight for Magneto, and said knock, knock.

Magneto replied, Mystique? You never could take no for an answer.

Mystique attacked Magneto

Alright X-men, Wolverine get the team out, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler back him up, I got this freaking Fuzion guy over there. Said Gohan in determined voice, and the team followed the orders knowing he was right.

Wolverine releases the other X-Men, from their stasis tubes. Wolverine told Xavier; gather the others to the X-Jet, and was attacked by Sabertooth. Storm, Rogue get the jet ready, and Jean let's try get Scott and Alex free, said Xavier.

Nightcrawler said to blob, a body in motion stays in motion, as ported behind him to kick him hard to a steel wall. Avalanche causes a shockwave to Shadwowcat, but she phases out and goes underground. She phases behind him and kicks him in the head. Toad goes to helps Mystique against Magneto, but Magneto flings a machine at her, and knocks her into the enhancer. Magneto goes in after her, trying to stop her from "evolving". Sabertooth in his new "evolved" form winning against Wolverine. Nightcrawler port himself around Quicksilver to distract him, and was able to kick him down, so rouge Rogue can absorb his speed. The way to the X-Jet is blocked, and Storm blasts it with lightening over and over trying to clear it.

Gohan appears in front of Fuzion, and said are you ready for round two? And punched him the face to send him few feet back.

Fuzion wiped his mouth, and looked at the blood and said, I thought you would never going to ask, and he tried to punch him. Fuzion delivered a punch to him, but Gohan disappeared. Fuzion tried again, but got the same result, and punch to his gut. Fuzion tried one more time, but met another after image, a greeted with punch in his face. Fuzion yelled.

What are you! You are not a Mutant, or a Human, because humans can't be as fast and strong as you!

Actually at this level, I think my friend Krillin is faster than me, and he is a human. To answer your question I am half human, and a member of the proud Saiyan race. You can just call me Saiyan! Gohan yelled and punched him in the gut, and kick him in the head, to send him flying straight through the Asteroid.

Toad shows up and said; let's get to their X-Jet.

Avalanche replied, which side you are on.

Toad replied, I' m on the side that lives.

They head for the X-Jet, and Blob bulldozers his way through to clear it, to get to the X-jet. Shadowcat and Nightcrawler show up dragging Quicksilver with them, Storm tells them to get onto the jet. Rogue runs up using Quicksilver's speed and told Storm Alex and Scott are still trapped, and Wolverine is having trouble with Sabertooth. Storm goes back and uses a cyclone to slam Sabertooth against a wall and bury him in debris. Gohan, Jean, and Xavier, freed the brothers by their combined telekinesis.

You, and the others are ruining everything, this is our chance to unite the mutant race, said Scott

Unite? For what Scott, and for what cost, look at Magneto did to you, said Jean.

He helped me, I'm evolved, no hurtles, no more training, my powers are at my control, said Scott.

Yeah, you just blasted all of your friends with it. Heck, look at Gohan Scott, his friends and family at home have more power than anyone else, and they are not blasting everything in sight, said Jean.

Scott look, the way you are acting now, is the same way that caused my Saiyan race to be almost destroyed. Only thing left of my race is me, Vegeta, and Trunks. The only way my race is able to survive was we started to work together and not against each other, so stop acting this way, Said Gohan

Yeah Scott, how united is that, said Jean.

You don't understand, we are the future of the mutant race, said Alex.

Really Scott, you are the future, because if you are I don't want any part of it, said Jean as she walked away from him with a tears in her eyes, because she losing you her friend.

You are right, mutants shouldn't be divided, but we didn't draw the line Magneto did, and you just crossed over it, said Xavier as he walked away.

Scott listen to me, and take it from someone who's race is almost extinct, if you want to unite the mutant race, don't draw lines like Magneto, but unite them together like Xavier, said Gohan as he walks away.

What about the boy's, asked Wolverine as he was standing by the X-Jet.

They will do what they must, they are too strong, we won't force them, said Xavier.

Wolverine! Get the jet started this place is going to blow, said Gohan as he was getting everybody into the jet.

Professor! They are coming, said Jean.

Great, this is not going to help, the jet is not starting, and platform is to going to break off! Gohan get out here, and get this thing off here, said Wolverine.

Gohan, got out of the Jet, and lifted the jet up, wait for both brothers to get into it, but the platform broke, and causing both brothers to fall. Both brothers used their powers to help them land safely to the ground. Gohan landed the jet next to the brothers. Gohan, Scott, and Alex noticed Asteroid M is breaking apart and seen two spheres leave, Scott said to them.

Ok you ready? The group nodded in agreement.

Gohan placed both of his arms and delivered a Hellzone grenade attack, by throwing hundreds of Ki balls around the Asteroid. As the summer brothers delivering their attack, Gohan closed in hundreds of Ki balls surrounded the Asteroid M, and cause bright light flash explosion that disintegrating the Asteroid.

Gohan turn to the brothers to thank them, but they were lying to down the ground, and Fuzion was draining them from their powers, and cause them to revert back to normal.

I have to say that Goth chick has nice ability, said Fuzion and tried to blast Gohan, with his hands.

Gohan dodged the attack, and turned into a Super Saiyan. He punched him almost braking his jaw, he grab his leg and gave him a dragon throw, and said. I don't care how many mutant abilities you have, you cannot measure to my standards, and threw him about a mile away, said Gohan.

Gohan carrying both brothers over his shoulders, and entered the X-jet with almost everyone being shocked what they had saw, and said to Wolverine. Is this ready to fly, or I got carry us back?

It's good to go now kid, replied Wolverine.

Gohan went over to sit down next to Kitty, Kurt asked him. Gohan , what is this, your hair and eyes, had changed, and your muscles gotten bigger?

It is his Super Saiyan transformation, said Kitty as she pull his head towards hers, to see his green Super Saiyan eyes.

Heck, you think that is something, you should see his other Super Saiyan transformation, that one had me even scared, and I piss off the hulk of fun, said Wolverine as the X jet took off.

I think I can get use to the blonde golden hair, and green eyes handsome, said kitty as she bring him closer for another kissing session.

Can you two please and control yourselves, said Rogue as the X-jet leaving.

* * *

**Two days later at the mansion: **

Gohan is in a deep meditation in the garden at one of his favorite spots. In his meditation he was tackled by Kitty, Gohan grab her and they rolled around on the ground until Kitty was on top of him. Kitty kissed him, and Gohan asked what was that for?

Kitty replied smiling: just because I love you and you are totally awesome boyfriend. Jean told me what you said to Scott that helped him to realize he was wrong. I got to admit Gohan, when we first started dating I was afraid you won't fully understand the problems and issues we mutants have to deal with. After Jean told me what you had told Scott, I know now you do understand, and that makes me love you even more.

Gohan replied: I love you too Kitty, and both kissed again. Come on the Professor wants to see you, said Kitty.

* * *

**Later at Xavier's Den**

Gohan have you ever herd of K'un-Lun? Asked the professor.

No should I Professor, said Gohan.

Well K'un-Lun is mystical city, and it is home to great martial arts masters. So I was figuring maybe this place would give you the answers you need and maybe away home, said the professor.

**Please review: **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: A New Journey**

It has been a week** s**ince the Asteroid M incident, and everything at the mansion is back to normal.

Scott and his brother are training in the danger room, so Alex can control his powers. Jean and Rogue appear to be meditating, but are doing some mental exercises, to help Rogue to deal with absorbing memories, and Jean to control her powers. Kurt is playing video games in his room, and Kitty was in hers packing to go home to see her parents, and getting Gohan's things together for his journey. While Gohan, Storm, Logan, and the Professor where in the den talking with Thor.

Gohan before you go on this journey, I want to give you this, said Thor as he gave him a present.

Gohan open it and saw couple dozen blue beans, and said. Thank you what is it?

Thor replied: They are healing stones from home, they will heal you from any injury. I would have given them to you sooner, but it took Eir a while to understand your unique physiology. They also are blessed by Oldin themselves, so they would give you a power boost for a short period.

Thank you Thor, but something tells me this is not a thank you gift, more of my training is done kind of gift, said Gohan.

Well Gohan that is because it is. Let's be honest I know you were holding back in all of our training sessions, I know this Gohan after you handle the Hulk, heck I could never handle that monster the way you did. Don't worry Gohan when you get back we can still have our bouts, said Thor.

Thank you Thor, I'm sorry for holding back on you, I just didn't want to hurt you. Now if you don't mine, can you tell me how to get K'un-L'un, because I don't know how to get there, said Gohan.

Well only way to get there is find the entrance in the Himalayan Mountains, I don't know where exactly. I know they will welcome you to their home. That's all I can tell you Gohan, the rest is your journey. So when are you planning on leaving, said Thor.

The next couple days, Kitty wants me to take her home to meet her parents. From there I'm planning on leaving to go K'un-L'un, and I figure I should be back before school starts, said Gohan.

Well kid it sounds going to be a fun trip, but a battle at the Pryde home, said Logan smirking.

You take care Gohan, and please call us if you need anything, said Storm.

Good Luck Gohan have a safe Journey, and I hope you find the answers you need, said the Professor.

Thank you Professor for everything, and all of you, and I will be back. Now I better be going now, otherwise I be late taking Kitty home.

**IN THE DBZ WORLD TWO WEEKS AFTER GOHAN DISAPPEARED**

* * *

The Z crew in gathered at Kami's Lookout

Dam it woman, it is a about time you got those blasted Dragon balls together, said Vegeta.

Well if you would have helped we would have been done already, but instead all you do is train in that gravity room of yours all day, said Bulma.

Help! I still don't understand why I 'm even here, replied Vegeta

Vegeta I thought maybe you want to ask Shenron to turn you in a Super Saiyan Two, said Piccolo as the group laughed.

Shut up Namek, you well know I can turn into a Super Saiyan Two, I have achieve that transformation last year. And what you laughing at Yamcha, at least shorty and third eye here were able to survive in battle long enough to see who is fighting. Just summon that dam dragon woman so we can leave, said Vegeta.

Choose your words wisely I shall grant two of your wishes they come true, said Shenron.

Shenron, can you please send Gohan back here ?

It cannot be done, it exceeds my power. Gohan is another universe where I cannot go.

It figures, said Piccolo

Shenron how about you create a portal where Gohan is, so we can go get him?

It shall be done, it will only be open for five minutes.

Do you sense him Dende ? asked Krillin.

Close the portal! Close the portal!

Yelled Goku and King Kai telepathically as they were watching in the other world.

Shenron please close the portal said Dende.

You have one more wish remanding, said Shenron.

Goku, King Kai, Why did you want us to close the portal for? Ask Dende

There is very strong entity's in that universe, if they sense there was another universe it would cause chaos on both sides, if you want Gohan to come back from that universe you need to find another way I'm afraid, said King Kai.

King Kai, how did Kakarot's brat got to that universe in the first place?

Well Vegeta, to appears to me when he was powering himself to his limit, it had caused a trans dimensional vortex to that universe, said King Kai,

So why can I just create and another vortex myself, and go get him? Said Vegeta thinking he was just strong as Gohan.

You can't Vegeta , because Gohan was powering up at a rip of time and space itself, and that rip is gone now, and finding these rips that leading to this universe are impossible and I am afraid even on both sides, said King Kai.

King Kai, how about if we ask Shenron to help built a machine that would allow us to go that universe, and we will go get him? Asked Krillin.

That would work, but don't create an open doorway to that universe, you need to create an teleportation device that would teleport you there and back. If you do that it would ensure the safety of both universes, said King Kai.

Shenron we wish for directions for a teleportation device that Bulma can build that teleport us between ours and the Universe Gohan is in, said Dende.

It shall be granted, said Shenron as plans for a device appeared in Bulma'S hands, and vanished.

Bulma look at the plans of device for a few minutes and Vegeta asked in his normal frustrated Saiyan attitude.

So woman, can you built it and how long it would take you?

Well Vegeta it would take me couple of months, replied Bulma.

Hey that's great Bulma, I know Gohan he is having a time of his life, so Bulma don't rush it. Vegeta, and Piccolo, what I have sensed in that universe that they are some real strong fighters there, and maybe you two should go there and get Gohan. Said Goku

Fine Kakarot, we are going, said Vegeta

Good and tell me about your trip when you get back, said Goku

Bye, said Goku and King Kai

So we will meet back here the device is finish, said Bulma

The group in agreement and disbursed.

**IN THE MARVEL UNIVERSE **

* * *

Gohan and Kitty are walking up to her house, and Gohan carrying her suitcase in one hand, and holding her hand in the other, and Gohan said to Kitty.

Look Kitty before I meet your parents as your boyfriend, I was wondering what did you tell them about me and my abilities?

Kitty replied: well I didn't tell them anything, so far as they know we are not even dating. For your abilities they think you are Mutant, with the ability to fly and have super strength. Look Gohan I know you don't like talking about your past that much especially to new people. Gohan these people are my parents, and one day you need to tell them.

Gohan replied: I know Kitty I just don't want to freak them out tha half alien, and the son whose father was sent to the destroy the world. So I was thinking maybe we can keep my cover story until then?

Kitty replied: I guess, as long you agree we tell them the truth when the time comes.

Of course, I love you we will tell them the truth when the time comes, replied Gohan.

Few minutes later at the Pryde home doorsteps, Kitty rings the doorbell, and both of her Parents answer the door to greet her home.

Kitty we missed you so much, both parents said as they were hugging her.

I miss you too mom, and dad. Said Kitty, hey there is someone I want you two to meet.

So this your friend from school, Gohan right? Asked Kitty's dad, and Gohan had nodded.

Gohan great to meet you Kitty told us that you spending a couple days here before you leave, we had already got a room ready for you. Said Kitty's mother, as she was push the young couple through the door.

So kitty tell us how are things at the Xavier's school? Ask Kitty's Mom

Well things are great mom and dad, I even started to date someone from school, said Kitty as she kissed Gohan.

Hey I hope you two are not mad at me, but don't worry because we have already had the sex talk from Xavier, said Gohan as he was scratching back of his head like his dad.

Of course not, I know both of you would have gotten together, besides I see the way my daughter was looking at you, and acting around when you too first met. Secondly you two make such a great couple, and how kitty talked about you I just knew you would be great together. So let's let you two get settled in, and we will have dinner and you two can tells more about school, said Kitty's Mom

**Later that night at the Pryde Home**

* * *

Gohan are you awake? Asked Kitty in their telepathy connection

Yes, I am, I can't sleep what about you, are you ok? Replied Gohan

Yes come to my room, I want to talk to you, said Kitty

Gohan enters her room and she was lying on top of her bed, and both wearing their Pj's, and Gohan sit on her bed.

Gohan I just want to thank you for coming here to meet my parents, and I think my parents really like you. You know not many boyfriends would agree to meet the parents over the weekend, and have to delay their own plans. That's shows me you really care about us, and you willing out us first, Gohan I love you, said kitty

I love you too kitty, Gohan said as he was looking deep in her hazel eyes and they both kissed.

As they were kissing he move on top of her, and she parted her legs and wrapped them around him, and took his shirt off. He put his hand under her shirt. Kitty stop and said.

Gohan I love you and you love me. I think it is time for us to go all the way.

**The next morning**

* * *

Katherine Anne Pryde !

Get to the kitchen now! Yelled Mrs. Pryde, as she and her husband had entered kitty's room and seen both teenagers in bed together, with nothing but their underwear.

Gohan I think we should go the garage, because we need to talk, said kitty's dad.

**In the Kitchen **

(Note: Italic is Kitty, non-italic is Kitty's mom)

* * *

So what do you got to say for yourself young lady, I know something happen between you two last night.

_The truth is we had sex_

What!

_WE HAD SEX MOTHER!_

Why did you do that?

_I love him, and he loves me._

You two are too young for that.

_Mom, we are not too young._

Yes you are, when you two have real life responsibilities then you are old enough young lady.

_Really Mother, every day I got to control myself so I won't get hurt from my ability, and the people around me. Gohan has enough power to destroy planets like since he was born. Heck mom, he was force to fight since he was 5, and at 11 he become one of the strongest people in the world. Tell me mom, are we old enough now. _

You two are too young to say you love each other.

_Let's be honest mom if you and dad try to step between us, it just would make it worst. Mom I love you, but face it, me and Gohan will not face the same problems as the rest of teenage America_.

You two don't even know what responsibilities and problems are. I doubt that boy even knows the words. Look you two are still in school, and biggest life changing decisions you two have ever to make is to do your homework.

_No you are wrong, I'm facing a future that I might get arrested for my ability, and I have to make the right choices in life, and give an example to make sure that doesn't happen. Gohan at five defended the planet because he was one of the few that was strong enough. Then he helped to defeat a space tyrant that destroyed planets and committed genocide, just because he was bored. For haven sakes when he was 11 he killed a mutant clone that was going to destroy the planet, and that murdered his father and his friend Trunks and countless people. Mother, I think me and Gohan are old enough to have a serious adult relationship, we shown that, especially Gohan._

Kitty, I know that you and Gohan are facing a difficult future from your abilities, but I doubt that boy had seen those things you had mentioned.

_Yes he had mother, if you don't believe me, you can ask him. _

**Meanwhile in the garage Gohan was thinking he was going to get killed. **

* * *

Look Mr. Pryde, I know you are mad, but I love Kitty and she makes me happy. I won't hurt her in anyway Mr. Pryde I promise, said Gohan in worried voice.

Mr. Pryde took a photo when his was in the Army off his work bench and hand it to Gohan and said.

Gohan look at this photo. This photo was taken when I was in the Army. I join when I was 18, because I want to serve my country, and I needed to support my family. Gohan I have seen a lot of things when I was in the Army. I thought about making a career of it, but I realized I wanted to come home to my family alive, instead in a body bag. I can tell Gohan that you have seen battle, probably worst then most navy seals have seen. Gohan I know you care about my daughter, I hope you understand to make my daughter happy is to be there for her.

Gohan replied; I promise I will sir. After all I do know , what you are talking about; my dad was always was taking off on me and my mom, and one day he didn't want to come back, and it hurt me but it hurt my mom even worst. I know it feels when someone you love doesn't return home, and I promise you I will make sure I will be there for her, and I love her.

I know you do so does she, and I know you two are going face different problems than normal people. I believe you two will make each other happy, and you will treat her right, so you have my blessing, said Mr. Pryde

What about your wife, I think she wants to kill me. Replied Gohan

You will let me; handle her, said Mr. Pryde

**BACK IN THE HOUSE**

* * *

So how is everything going in here with you two? Asked Kitty's father

Well your daughter is making up stories about her boyfriend, And you young man get in the kitchen, said Kitty's Mother in commanding voice.

Honey lets go and talk before you kill Gohan here, said Kitty's father.

So how was my dad? Asked Kitty

Good, so how did things go with your mom? Replied Gohan

Kitty replied: Well not so good, I kind of told her the truth about you. She thought we are too young, because we never had to make or even seen real life changing decisions. She thinks you are a typical High School slacker with no real direction in life, Gohan I had to tell her.

Its ok Kitty I don't blame you, said Gohan

You young man, you need to tell us everything. My daughter told me what you had told us was a cover story, we want the truth about you, said Kitty's Mother.

Hey let's just settled down, we just take a seat Gohan will tell you everything mom and dad, said Kitty as trying to calm down the situation

As the group sat down at the kitchen table, Gohan pulled out some group photos of the Z family and gave them to everybody, and took a deep breath and said. OK what I'm about to tell you, you have to believe me, if you have questions I try my best to answer them for you. Gohan told Kitty's parents about Nappa and Vegeta, Freaza, and Cell, and including his Saiyan heritage. After a few hours, and answering their questions, and Kitty's mother responded to his story.

Gohan I have one more question for you, will you go back home if you had a chance?

Gohan replied: Maybe, but I love kitty and I don't want to leave her, my dad was always leaving me and my mom, and sometimes it was for the right reason, but I don't want to hurt her like at.

Kitty's Mother replied: Thank you Gohan that's all I need to know. I know your story is hard to believe Gohan, even I'm having hard time believing it, but you care about Kitty and I know you won't hurt her. So with that said you have our blessing to have this serious adult relationship, just don't hurt her.

I won't, I promise, replied Gohan.

Few days later Gohan and Kitty enjoyed their time with kitty's parents, so much Gohan stayed longer than he had planned. On the morning he was leaving he said to Kitty as he was holding her in the back yard.

Kitty I love you and these have been the happiest days I ever had.

Kitty hugged him replied to him whispering into his ear. You just are saying that because we sharing a bed this whole time you were here. Gohan replied maybe, but I love you and kiss her.

Gohan look over to Kitty's parents and said, thank you for understanding about me and kitty's relationship, and kitty I promise you I will be back soon. Gohan lifted up in the air and waved and said. Thank you for everything, and don't you worry I will be back soon I love you and took off.

Kitty parents when over to her and her mom said: you really love him I can tell, so what would you name your kids if you have any?

Kitty replied: I like the name Goku jr, but it is too early for that.

**NOTE:**

**Please Review**

**If you think I can improve on this any way please let me know. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Reunion **

Kitty was sitting by Gohan's window looking outwards with a picture of her and Gohan had taken before he had left. Kitty couldn't believe he wasn't back yet from his journey, and she started doubt to herself if he was ever coming back to her as he promised.

Kitty are you ok? Asked Jean as she entered Gohan's room to check on Kitty.

Kitty replied: Hi Jean, I see you are checking up on me again as normal?

Of course kitty I'm concerned, look this is it healthy kitty. You have been sitting in his room for like two weeks. So what he is late of coming home, he will be back kitty trust me, said Jean as she placed her hand on Kitty's shoulder.

I'm starting not to believe that Jean, I 'm even regretting what we did before he left. I'm starting to feel like a freaking idiot now, why did we do it, said Kitty

Kitty did you two have sex? Asked Jean.

Yes, and it was great we became closer, and now I wish we didn't. Now I feel I was used, said Kitty.

Come on Kitty let's get some ice cream and talk, it would help. Said Jean and both were leaving the room.

Hey don't leave on my count for coming home late, Said Gohan wearing a white and gold Iron Fist costume without the mask.

Gohan! You are back! Said Kitty as she tackled him to the ground, and started to kissing him.

It is good to see you Gohan, said Jean.

It is great to see you too Jeanie, but I got a lot making up to do with Kitty, said Gohan.

I tell you what, I make sure no-one knows you are home until the morning, said Jean, because she knew there was no way those two going to stop, especially Kitty.

**In The Morning**

* * *

Gohan walks down to the dining room for breakfast, with Kitty on his back, and Kitty was nibbling his ears as they enter the dining room, and only find the Professor in the room.

Why hello Gohan I did know you had returned, said Xavier.

Morning Professor, yeah I came in late last night, and I didn't want to wake up anyone when I came in, said Gohan.

I see, just make sure it does not happen on a school night. Said the Professor and Gohan and Kitty knew exactly he was talking about.

We sure will professor, right Kitty, said Gohan as he was stuffing his face with food.

I know both of you will, so Gohan tell me all about your journey, did you find the answers you are looking for? Asked the professor.

Gohan replied: Well Professor, the place wasn't easy to find it took me two weeks to find it, lucky for me I found a monk temple that knew were the entrance was. Of course I had to prove myself before they would tell me, and that took a few days. Once I found the entrance I had to use my Ki, or Chi to open to the door. When I was greeted by a guy was called lei kung the thunderer, the first week he tried to break me with training against his students. After all that, I was finally able to meet the ruler of K'un-L'un itself Nu-An. I learn so much about them, they even wanted me to take part of the rightful challenge of Shou-Lao the Undying. The challenge would have given me the power of the Iron Fist, but I didn't want it. When I had turned it down, I was attack by just about every fighter they had. The only thing I could convince them I didn't need it was turning into a Super Saiyan. Then Nu-An, told everyone that I actually surpass the Iron Fist itself, and now they want me to find the Iron Fist who is in New York city, so I can train him.

Interesting, so Gohan what is this power of the Iron fist? Asked the Professor.

Gohan replied: Well Professor, if someone at K'un-L'un is found worthy enough they can take part of the rightful challenge of Shou-Lao the Undying. If they survived the challenge it would grant the ability to control they own Ki or Chi the call it. This gives them same abilities as me, and not nearly as strong. I even learn new an ability that I can use, and I love to show everybody. Professor I think you need to get everybody to the backyard, because I know Piccolo and Vegeta want to see this was well.

What? Asked a confused Kitty.

Yeah I sense them; they will be here shortly, said Gohan and went to the back to meet them.

In the backyard with all the X-men are Gathered to greet Piccolo, and Vegeta in their normal DBZ clothes.

Well it's about time you guys got here, let me guess Shenron couldn't get me back home, and Bulma had to build a device right. Said Gohan as he was standing in the backyard with rest of the X-men, and were looking at the pair as they flew down, and the new recruits couldn't believe what they are seeing, especially the green Namak.

Well it's good to see you too Gohan, I see you have been training, Said Vegeta.

You look great Gohan, I see you made some new friends, Said Piccolo.

It's great to see you guys again, said Gohan as he greeted his friends.

What is this place? I think there are no humans here, but most of you look human, Said Piccolo

That is a long story, I think Professor Xavier can explain, replied Gohan as he was scratching back of his head like his dad.

Well answer me this then Gohan, where're all these strong fighters your Clown of a Father told us about? What I can tell there is no one here on this planet match up to a Saiyan warrior, said Vegeta as he had his fist charge up showing he is ready for a new challenge.

Kitty went over to introduce herself, and said: You must be Vegeta, and Piccolo, Gohan had told me so much about you two. I'm Kitty as she went to hug Gohan to show them, her and gohan were a couple.

HAHAHA, Vegeta laughed, I see Gohan you found yourself a woman, said Vegeta grinning.

I'M NOT HIS WOMAN, I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND YOU BRUT! Yelled Kitty in same way Bulma always yells at Vegeta.

Hahaha, you even act like one that is worthy of a Saiyan, said Vegeta to his give his approval of the paring.

Gohan replied to Vegeta's question the void the topic: Well Vegeta to answer your question, you will be surprised, because people have tended to have powers that cannot be sensed. For example Logan the guy by the bushes has metal claws cut through anything, and he can heal from any injury. I tell you if you are not careful it can get you in trouble. One time I fought this green guy, the Hulk, he was stronger than cell, heck he just keep coming back up for more, and he was getting stronger. I used everything I had just to knock him out.

Well next time you should kill when you have the chance, that's what I would have done, said Vegeta.

I would have, but he's is a hero and earth needs him, besides it wasn't his fault. When he loses his temper he lose control and turn in that Hulk, he can't control himself, said Gohan.

Just like your father would have, Goku would have done the same thing Gohan, said Piccolo.

Speaking of my dad you said you have talked to him right, Gohan had asked.

Piccolo replied: Yes, we used the dragon open a doorway to this world to get you, but he and King Kai told us to close it. They had sensed real strong energies in this side, that could destroy both places. So Bulma create a device to port us between here and home.

Ok, so when do we leave to go back, asked Gohan.

Tomorrow, that's when we can use it again, said Piccolo

Well then Gohan how about we show your guest around, and I will explain to them about the institute, said Xavier.

Sure thing Professor, I be with you guys in a minute, said Gohan, as the group followed the professor, and Gohan grab kitty by her waist placed his forehead on hers, said to her looking deep in her hazel eyes.

Don't you worry I'm not going back home with them, my place is here with you, I will tell them tonight.

I love you, you are so perfect, said Kitty, and kissed him.

**Later That Day**

* * *

Let me get this straight Xavier, you believe your two races will live in peace, on this planet, through nonviolent methods. Why not just destroy the humans and take your rightful places as the rulers of the world? Said Vegeta

Because Vegeta, human and mutants must deal with their own social problems themselves and war is not the answer. Said Gohan

He's right Vegeta, there was a time back on our planet earth their was endless fighting between people's differences, if wasn't for common goals to defeat villains like King Piccolo our world wouldn't have peace, said Piccolo.

You are right Namak, this world must find a common goal to bring them peace, and just like me Kakarot did. When we fought against Frieza and Cell, but be warn all of you. If I was you I would prepare for battle and peace, one way or the other, one of them will come so be ready, said Vegeta.

Wise words Vegeta, said Xavier.

So Gohan what did you learn since you a have been here, if you are like your clown of a father you must learn some new techniques, ask a grinning Vegeta.

Well I have this new one, that would help to heal from any injury, but I still learning it. Once I perfect it I able to not only to heal, I can replenish my own energy like a senzu bean works, said Gohan.

Show me Gohan,! Said Vegeta as he grabbed Gohan by the shirt, Gohan replied.

Ok Vegeta, but I haven't tried it out yet, said Gohan.

Look this is the last time you or your clown of a father of yours, will show up the prince of all Saiyans . First was the clown, then you with Cell, but not this time I want to know. Well you are going to show it me one way, or the other, and don't you worry we got Senzu beans if I don't kill you, said Vegeta.

Ok, Ok, Vegeta calm down alright. I will show you, just give me a second. I need you to blast me in the shoulder. Gohan stood back from everyone, and said to Vegeta I'm ready.

I'm going to enjoy this Gohan, said Vegeta with an evil smile, and released a single Ki beam from his index finger.

The beam went through Gohan and leaving a two inch hole on his shoulder. Gohan fall to the ground and pool of blood emerged from his injury. Then a blue blinding aura covered his body. When his aura disappeared he got up, and said to a shock group.

That hurt more than I thought it would, see it worked. All you got to do is to concentrate your energy in order to heal yourself Vegeta.

Kurt said in surprised voice, Gohan is that your tail? It's wonderbar, now I'm not the only one that has one.

Gohan looked at it said I guess it is Kurt, and jumping with it like pogo stick and giggling. And don't you worry everybody I won't turn in to Oozaru, and start stomping everybody to death. I will just have Piccolo remove it for me.

Too bad, said a disappointed Kurt.

I guess when I used this technique it grew back my tail, I was afraid of that would happen Vegeta. I figure once the technique is mastered it won't happen, unless you want it too, said Gohan.

Fined Gohan, I can tell the technique needs to be mastered, and once mastered it would be better than these blasted Senzu beans, said Vegeta.

Here Gohan I can tell that depleted a lot of your energy, said Piccolo as he threw him a Senzu bean.

Thanks Piccolo I will save it for later, one of the problems that this technique has, it takes a lot of my energy to use, and it's hard to replenish back because of the power boost us Saiyans get. I know if you or krillan used it would be easier for guys master it. Hey Vegeta since I got my tale back and you are here, maybe you tell me how to control my Oozaru transformation, said Gohan.

All you have to do is train your tail, and your mind, if you do that then Oozaru transformation will be at your control, said Vegeta.

Well that was nice demonstration, well dinner will be ready in few short hours, maybe you gentlemen would like to rest, or even help Logan training some of the students said the professor.

**A few hours later at dinner**

* * *

I swear these saiyans are bottomless Pits, said Logan.

Yeah there sure are, I never get used to it, it is disgusting, said Piccolo as he sipping on his water.

Kitty goes over to the table and asked: Mr. Piccolo are you sure you don't want anything to eat?

I'm fine, thank you anyways, replied Piccolo.

Vegeta looked up as he was finishing and said: So Gohan's woman, are you coming back with us or not?

Kitty's face cringed and about blow up at Vegeta, but Gohan step in and said. Actually Vegeta I'm not coming back.

What do you mean; this is not your home, said Vegeta.

Gohan replied: Well I was thinking since I got here, there is nothing back at home for me. Look my Mom and Dad are gone, and the planet is Safe with Cell and Bojack being dead. Heck all I do is train all day for what, nothing, because we took out all the threats. Here I can do some good and there some real strong fighters. Staying here makes sense to me, especially when I met Kitty here. Being with her makes me happy, and let's be honest I was sent here for reason, and I want to find out for what.

He's right Vegeta, Gohan is old enough to make his own decisions, and he knows there is nothing for him back home for him. Even the Saiyan prince should know, when a Saiyan finds a challenge, you can't change his mind, said Piccolo.

Fine, but I want to see these strong fighters you and your Clown of a Father keep talking about, because I want a challenge, said Vegeta.

That won't be a problem, said Thor as he entered the room.

Thor it is good to see you, said Gohan. Thor I want you meet Piccolo, and here is Vegeta.

So you are Thor, well are we going to fight, because I need a challenge. And you might be a challenge, said Vegeta.

No we are not, a battle among princes like ourselves would require a grand audience for all to see, said Thor.

I like this one, and why can't all earthlings act more like him. So Thor where is the battle?, said Vegeta.

It's not far from here. His name is Ronan the Accuser. Ronan is a general in the Kree Army. He is a very powerful foe, right now the Avengers are engaging him in battle. I came here in hopes of a new challenge for you Gohan, said Thor.

There is no need for that Asgardian, I deal with this Ronan, said Vegeta.

If you want Vegeta, replied Gohan.

Good, change from that stupid Earth outfit of yours, and we will go, said Vegeta.

Gohan Materialized from his X-men uniform, in his dad's Orange, and Blue Gi to tick off Vegeta, and said I hope this is more your liking.

Hey you guys are not leaving without me, said Logan.

Why I should I let you? Replied Vegeta

Logan replied: Because I know this guy and he is tough, and I'm best what I do, and what I do isn't nice, said Logan as he pulled out his claws.

Fine, You Gohan's woman, you can come too, after all I will show what real Super Saiyan can do, said Vegeta

Let's just go, said piccolo as he grab Wolverine flew where the battle was. With the rest followed him, and the x-men had stayed.

**Later **

* * *

The group landed in a grassland in upstate New York. Vegeta looks at the Avengers consisting of Captain America, Iron Man, Wasp, and Giant Man, fighting Ronan the Accuser, and Vegeta said.

So these are Earths mighty warriors, the Avengers. At least they fight better than Yamcha. Asgardian, pull them out and give me space. This is going to be fun, he just about as strong as Frieza was.

Thor complied with the Saiyan commands, and Avengers fall back.

Vegeta: touches down, and said: You know ever since I met a certain alien tyrant, they always irritated me.

Ronan the Accuser looked at Vegeta and by at looking him could tell he was: A Saiyan! , I thought your kind were not allowed in this galaxy, we have a deal with your king Vegeta, and the Emperor Frieza.

Vegeta: chuckles, and said, It is nice to hear Frieza is still alive in this universe, maybe I should pay Frieza a visit. He fires Ki blasts at Ronan.

Ronan throws his guard up, several small explosions go off, barely doing anything besides dirtying him. " stupid fireworks, when you stupid monkeys going to learn, your attacks do nothing against me".

Vegeta: appears behind him and smashes his foot into his back, pushing him forward to the ground, and said. See unlike the Saiyan's you've been fighting, I get excited at the prospect of finishing off a warrior who's weaker than me. And you're much weaker. So do you feel like taking on a real Saiyan? Well, do you punk, because if you do, come and get a piece of me!

Hahahah , Oh, is it really? And I suppose you are the great Super Saiyan magically defeat what has never been defeated. It's legend. Fantasy. Every time you dirty monkeys get a power up, and win an unbeatable battle that normal saiyan cant, you all believe you become that stupid legend.

Vegeta replied; it's not a legend, it is a reality. GrARH! -ascends to Super Saiyan one generating enough forced to knock the Ronan back several meters, and said: That's right my friend, let me ask you...does an alien freak like yourself ever experience fear?

Enough of this nonsense, fool! You may have become a Super Saiyan but your newfound powers are still no match for me. Please let me demonstrate. Said Ronan as he sent a blast from his Universal Weapon towards Vegeta.

Vegeta appeared above him and said, Hmph, I think my son can do better than that, and fires a full power Ki blast at him. Vegeta's blast left a huge crater, and left Ronan unconscious and damaged his armor, and said to the Avengers.

Hey earth's mightiest warriors hahahaha, do you want me to finish him for you hahaha?

No Vegeta! We will take it from here, replied Thor.

Good let's get out of here, said Vegeta, and Gohan grab Kitty and Piccolo grab Wolverine and flew back to the mansion.

**Later at the mansion **

* * *

Vegeta tells Gohan: you are right for choosing to stay here, if Frieza still alive with the saiyans they must be stronger entities that could dwarf are power. The one reason why the Saiyans are still around must be there could be a power even Frieza is scared of.

Piccolo said: You right Vegeta, the Frieza where we are from never met an equal, thats why Frieza destroyed the saiyans. Just the thought someone could surpass his power, made him mad. Here Frieza must already discovered a greater power, that's why the saiyan's must be still around. I tell you both this there is a power that already dwarf are own here.

What do you mean Namak, replied Vegeta.

He means Jean, she is a host of cosmic entity known as the Phoenix Force, said Gohan.

Piccolo replied: Yes I sensed it, Xavier told me about the incident that happen over the summer, and the only way he was able to get her control her powers was place telepathic link between her, and that Cyclops guy. What you know about the Phoenix Gohan?

Gohan replied I learn in K'un-L'un the Phoenix Force is one of the oldest known cosmic entities, representing life that has not yet been born. The Phoenix Force is an immortal, indestructible, and mutable manifestation of the prime universal force of life. Born of the void between states of being, the Phoenix Force is a child of the universe. It is the nexus of all psionic energy which does, has, and ever will exist in all realities of the Omniverse, the Guardian of Creation. The Phoenix is among the most feared beings in the entire universe , and having the power to cut and regrow any part of the universe, as well as destroy it entirely, which is part of the Phoenix's purpose: "The Judgment of the Phoenix": to burn away what doesn't work. Is what has become stagnant instead of naturally evolving. There is one person in K'un-L'un that actually controlled the Phoenix, but she was trained to use her Ki like us. I know if Jean was trained she could control the Phoenix.

You need to train her Gohan, if she can't control it, it could wipeout this universe and ours. I even doubt even Shenron, and the Kai's combined could stop the Phoenix, that's why King Kai wanted us to closed the portal, said Piccolo.

I will, replied Gohan.

So it is agreed then, now I'm going to rest, we are leaving tomorrow Namak. Said Vegeta as he enter back in the mansion at yelled. Gohan's Woman! Show me to my chambers!

**Later that night**

* * *

Kitty phases through Gohan's room, wearing nothing but her underwear, and said to Gohan as he was on his tenth thousandth upside down finger pushup, and cause him to fall.

Hey Gohan you know it is not a school night right?

Gohan look up at her as he was getting up, and said. Yeah, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Kitty went over to him and kissed him, and said. You know since you have been gone that Lance has been nothing but a jerk towards me. He thinks since you are not around he has a shot with me, and his friends think they can do whatever they want. Heck they tried to out us last week at Jeans soccer game, but the professor made sure no-one knew about Lance demonstration. Besides you are home now, so everything is going to be ok, I love you for coming back.

Gohan replied: I love you kitty, you are the reason why I am back, and the reason why I'm staying. Don't you know I'm not going anywhere, and he grab her with his tail, and kissed her again.

Kitty told him: I know you do, Vegeta told me when Saiyan finds his mate they don't leave them, and stay together forever. Besides, you know mister you got about two weeks before you have cutoff that tail of yours, before you go King Honk.

**The Next Morning in back of the Mansion the x-men and gathered to see their guess leave**

* * *

Vegeta handed Gohan capsule box fill with capsules, and said. Gohan this is a gift from Bulma and me. In there you find what you would need, and a gravity room to help you trained at 500g's of earth gravity, and also you find the transportation device with three message carriers that would allow sending messages to us.

Thank you Vegeta, and tell Bulma thanks as well, replied Gohan.

Gohan I figured you need these, and you want this so you remember your father by. Said Piccolo as he gave him a bag of senzu beans, and his Grandpa Gohan's power pole.

Thank you Piccolo, and I sure will come and visit soon, said Gohan.

Anytime Gohan, said Piccolo with a smile.

Oh Gohan, when you do come we are going to have a match to see who really is stronger, so train hard, said Vegeta with evil grin.

Will do my friend until then, BYE! said Gohan as the pair teleported back. Gohan stood there and put his head down and Kitty noticed some tears coming from him and said.

You going to miss them, it's going to be ok.

Gohan replied in sad voice; it not them I going to miss, it's them, and shown Kitty a picture of him and him mom and dad, on his birthday. I wish they were here I miss them so much, and hugged kitty flew with her to the garden to hind his break down.

So Charles, what did piccolo tell you about Gohan? Asked Storm

Charles replied: He told me Gohan blames himself for his Parents deaths, and even since then he used that to get stronger. I see today he is starting to get closure about his parents.

**Chapter Notes: **

**In DBZ Goku and Vegeta should had their tail grown back when they died or even being healed by Dende and Senzu Beans, but Oozaru angle was stopped after the Saiyan Saga. **

**The reason why Gohan can heal with his Ki, is because Iron Fist was given that ability in the comics. I prefer the Iron Fist Origins his powers are Ki or Chi base like in DBZ. **

**Please Review, **

**Thank You. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: A New Game**

After few hours since Vegeta and Piccolo left and went back home, Gohan and Kitty are in the garden talking.

So Gohan do you think that Frieza person is alive here, and with the Saiyans? Asked Kitty

Gohan replied: I do Kitty, and I believe the only reason why Frieza didn't kill the Saiyans is because there no super Saiyans here besides me. We think Frieza didn't wipe them out, is because Frieza is scared of another threat. Frieza needs the Saiyans to survive and keep his empire in tacked. That's why I'm going to train Jean.

Jean? Why do you need to train Jean for? Asked Kitty

Gohan Replied: The Phoenix Force Kitty, we both know if the Phoenix emerges from her when she is not ready to could kill her, and everyone around her. In K'un-L'un Centuries ago, Nu-An had a recurring dream associating a red-haired girl with the Phoenix and a dragon. He later finds a matching red-haired girl named Fongji in the streets of K'un-L'un, and has her trained as the Iron is submitted to a hard trainment, eventually manifesting the Phoenix powers. Nu-An orders her to battle the dragon Shao-Lao the undying, as established by the ritual of the Iron Fist. Fongji was successful in her test and becomes the Iron Fist, shortly before the Phoenix emerges Fongji mastered and became the Phoenix's new host, departing into space and never seen again. I know if I trained Jean to control her Ki she can control the Phoenix. I know Rogue and Kurt know about the Phoenix, don't tell them or anyone about I'm trying to have jean to control it. I just don't want them to get in the way of the training, and knowing them they would.

If you say so, I trust you, and I think we should get back to the mansion before they start to worry, said Kitty

**Later**

* * *

Gohan went to the backyard, and said to Scott:

So Scott the professor told me you wanted me?

Yes, since you didn't you really get a chance to meet the new students properly, I figured I can explain what they do. Said Scott as he and Gohan walked over to meet the new students.

Gohan this is: Iceman** (**Bobby Drake), He has the ability to convert his body to ice and to produce ice from his hands.

Here we have: Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) his ability is Jet Propulsion, an ability to release thermochemical energy, and he can fly using this energy. While in flight: he has Superhuman Endurance and is Impossible to stop.

Here is Magma (Amara Aquilla) Amara's mutant ability allows her to harness the power of the earth elements, allowing her to simulate effects associated with volcanic activity. Just like Bobby, she can transform her body, and in this case, into lava.

Here is Wolverine's favorite, Jubilee (Jubilation Lee), she as the ability to generate colorful plasma. She can form this energy into explosive streamers and light shows.

Here is Wolfsbane, Rahne Sinclair is able to transform into a wolf. Professor believes in time she can transform to a she-wolf, trained properly. When she transforms she has enhanced senses of hearing, sight, smell, and animal-like strength, agility, and reflexes; razor-sharp talons and fangs; and bestial instincts.

Here is Multiple (Jamie Madrox) He has a hard time controlling his powers, whenever Jamie bumps into something the result is the frequent creation of numerous duplicates.

Here is Berzerker (Ray Crisp) His power allows him to harness electricity.

Here is Sunspot (Roberto Da Costa). Roberto's unique mutant ability is derived from the sun, effectively allowing him to become a living solar panel. The energy absorbed from the sun allows Sunspot to "power up" into an all-black radiating form and convert the solar energy into physical strength, thermonuclear thrust for flight, generate a bright orange fiery corona around his body, and absorb and re-channel both heat and light

Finally here is Boom-Boom (Tabitha Smith) she can create variably-sized yellow orbs of pure psionic energy that explode with concussive and destructive force.

So what do you think, can you teach them to control their powers?

Gohan replied: Well maybe, but I need to see them at work first.

That can be arranged, X-men let's go, said Wolverine.

Iceman blast Gohan and left him the seven foot thick block of ice, and said _Oh... sorry! Was that cold? Just be glad it wasn't Wolverine giving you the wake-up call! _ See guys he not that tough. Then Gohan powered-up to break free of the ice, and said. Hey ice cube, nice try I got something for you, and launches a Ki punch of air at him. Iceman is easily overwhelmed by the force and is immediately knocked out. Wolfsbane transform to a wolf, and goes at his tail, but Gohan flew up is the air to void the attack. Cannonball tried to knock him out of the sky. Gohan disappeared above him, and elbowed him to the ground to Wolfsbane. Boom-Boom yelled: ok everybody together, Sunspot, Berzerker, Jubilee, and Magma. Blasted him with everything they got, engulfed Gohan in colorful ferly electric ball, and Boom-Boom throws several beach ball size energy balls at him, and her attacked exploded and said , _Guess I just needed to blow something up_.

After the smoke cleared, Gohan was still standing there without injury and said, Haha my turn. Gohan created 8 copies of himself using the afterimage technique. Gohan when over to Multiple, and Multiple stepped away from him and fell to the ground created six copies of himself. Gohan help him up and said, don't you worry if you want I can show you how you can control your ability, and in a fight no-one would know which one to attack.

Then Jean holds Gohan still with her telekinesis, and Nightcrawler port himself and Wolverine behind him. Nightcrawler grabbed his tail, and Wolverine cut it off. Gohan fell to the ground, and got back up and said. Wolverine why did you do that for!

Because kid piccolo told me I could, said a grinning Wolverine.

Don't worry Gohan, you can grow it back, besides how did we do, said Nightcrawler.

Gohan replied: It is okay Kurt, I can't stay mad at you. Well Kurt, first I see you have back-up and that's a good thing. Said Gohan as he looked over and seeing Rogue, Storm, Shadowcat, and Cyclops, ready for him.

What about the new kids, replied Nightcrawler.

Well to be honest to they need to be trained in teamwork, when you engaged me, I just seen individual effort, especially when Boom-Boom's team attack. There was no coordination, just bunch of people trying to show off who had the most power, and left you all spent. I think more you guys learn how to use your powers, and work as a team you can be unstoppable. Until then I can help you on how to use your powers better based on how I use mine, but after you all learn to work as a team without your powers, said Gohan .

Very well Gohan, well students take a break before your next exercise with Cyclops and Jean, said Xavier.

* * *

**Few minutes later **

Professor, Piccolo had told me what had happened over the summer with Jean and Scott. Piccolo believes it would be best if I trained her in the art of Ki control, said Gohan.

Xavier replied: Why so Gohan, in past you been hesitant with the team about teaching them about Ki control.

Well, professor we both know Jean's powers are evolving and when you had Piccolo to help her with it he sensed something. He had sensed enormous power within her, and he believe if she cannot control it she will be danger nor for herself, but the entire world. Piccolo, Vegeta, and I believe, the only way she won't be a threat is through controlling her own Ki, replied Gohan.

Very well Gohan, if you believe it would help her I will allow it, said Xavier

Thank you professor, please don't let jean know why I'm training her. I just don't want her to push herself to hard, that's not going to help her, said Gohan.

Agreed Gohan, said the Professor.

**The next morning**

* * *

Gohan enters the kitchen, in nothing but in blue training pants, and all cover in sweat to grab something to eat before school. As he entered the room, all the new girls blushed at the half-naked Saiyan, and couldn't believe the muscle depth he had. Storm threw him a towel, and said.

Gohan, you need to stop coming in here like this.

Sorry Storm, replied Gohan as he materialized himself a white shirt.

Gohan you miss training this morning with the new students, said Scott.

Sorry Scott, when I started early this morning to train and I forgot about it. I was all caught up in training in 500 times of earth's gravity; I forgot how hard it can be sometimes.

Yeah right kid, I see you do a lot of things, but 500g's I don't think so, besides where would you find 500g's. Said Logan as he was drinking his morning Coffee, and reading his paper.

Maybe I show you after school, and if you want I can talk to Forge about upgrading it in the danger room. Said Gohan as he took a seat at the table.

That's alright Gohan, training with Logan in there is enough, last thing we need is have a place where we can't move, while we are dodging him. Said Kurt.

Kurt it is not that bad, you are just complaining because you got two training sessions per day for the next two weeks, said Kitty as she brought over Gohan some pancakes for breakfast.

Thanks kitty, so what happen that got you two weeks, asked Gohan?

Scott replied: Well Kurt here was playing the victim and Boom-Boom (Tabitha) is supposed to go down on a stretcher and save him. She rides down acting really careless and blasts apart the rocks that Kurt is "trapped" under by creating a "bomb", which is her mutant power. She kicks him onto the stretcher and makes some jokes about Kurt's codename. Tells him he should change it to "Wild Blue Yonder Boy". Then stretcher starts up, but Kurt falls out. He ports back up saying she just lost 10 points because she forgot to strap him in. She starts rocking the stretcher and flinging "bombs". Wolverine yells down for them to cut it out, but the stretcher slams into the cliff wall. Kurt is knocked unconscious and falls. I blast away the rocks below and Kurt falls into the ocean. Wolverine here dives from the top of the cliff and saves him.

Kurt said: When we got back, Xavier puts us both on restrictions for 2 weeks, in which includes being grounded, no powers, and 2 sessions with Logan daily.

I'm sorry to hear that buddy, but you know better than showing off like that, said Gohan as he was eating.

I know, I guess we should be getting to school now, said Kurt.

I will see all of you there; I'm going to be late. I have to meet with the principal this morning, because I'm starting late and to see if I can get the classes I want, said Gohan.

* * *

**Later at Bayville High **

Gohan was sitting in the school's office and waiting for the Principal, and wearing blue jeans black shirt, with Orange hoodie that has Master Roshi's training symbol. As he was sitting there he was thinking to himself.

_I don't understand why I'm even here; I'm just starting two weeks late for school. Now I have to meet with the principal before I can register for class._

Mr. Gohan, Son. Principal Sitwell is ready to see you now.

Gohan enters the office, and sees a middle age Hispanic man in a black suit. Knows something is off, because here are two people in the room but only sees one, and figures the best thing is to see how this plays out.

Hello Gohan, I' am Principal Jasper Sitwell, I see you made all perfect scores on your entrance exams. Last year you passed with 4.0 in all your classes. Stillwell took a breath and Said: Let me tell you something you little punk, I can tell you like to cause trouble. Unlike your last principal, I will not tolerate juvenile delinquents like yourself. As of right now you are two weeks late you little hood, and you can consider yourself a guess of detention for the next three weeks. I dealt with your kind before; the only way to change you is by challenging you. By the end of the day, I want you bring me two clubs for you to join.

Gohan Replied: Um, Mr. Sitwell sir, cut the bull shit we both know you are an agent of SHEILD. And Fury you come out of the dark corner now, I know it's you because I can smell the Hai Karate from down the street.

Fury comes out from the corner and un-activated is cloaking device and said, how did you know it was me we didn't even meet?

I studied Starks files, about shield. I'm guessing you had me under watch since the Hulk, and maybe sooner. Also I guess Jasper here is going to playing the role of the school's new principal, and the reason of this visit is because of that Ronan guy, and my friends right? Said Gohan

Fury replied: yes, I need to know how in the hell one man can take down one of the leaders of the Kree empire in less in a minute. When it took the Avengers half of a city, and a whole day, but you and your friends show up and treat him like a ragdoll. Top of all this I got Washington on my ass about this situation, and his all because your friend. Do you have any idea what you have caused me? If you don't know, now I got a bunch of suits asking questions about Saiyans, and Frieza. This is the hilarious part Sitwell, I don't even have answers to give, and not even to the President who signs your checks. So what are the Saiyans, and who is this Frieza?, because only thing I know is rumors, from Ronan and his buddies.

Fine Fury, I will tell you what you need to know, if you tell me what you know first, replied Gohan.

Ok kid, what I'm about to tell you is top secret, and not even Xavier can know about it. Based on the intel we have on the Saiyans are based in unknown galaxy, and are the main army of Frieza. Frieza is the emperor, with an empire that exceeds the Kree empire in size. It is believed that for the right price Frieza sells planets, and will destroy them. For you it's confirmed that you are half sayian, and your friend is a full blooded Sayian, and the green one is unknown. We do know that you are not from this universe, because the radiation that was left from your friends when they left, Said Fury,

Haha, wow you really know nothing about the Saiyans or Freiza do you Fury, said a smirking Gohan.

Shut it Kid, and spill it, it is your turn, said Fury.

Gohan replied: Well my green friend Name is Piccolo, and he is a Namekian, and they are no threat. My other friend name is Vegeta, and he is the Prince of the Saiyans where I'm from. In my world the Saiyan race was reduced to a handful. Frieza was a tyrant that destroyed planets and took them over just for fun, and did not stop until every being on the planet was dead. Frieza destroyed the Saiyan's because of the legend of the super Saiyan. Frieza was scared thought someone could be stronger, that drove Frieza mad that the Saiyan race. The reason why the saiyans must be alive is that frieza, is stronger and must need alliances, to avoid threats. Based on Ronan said there is no super saiyan here besides me, but Frieza could be stronger than the one we had fought. The good news is we are more stronger now, then we had to fight Frieza. The plan is if the Saiyan's or frieze attacks here, me and my friend's will handle it.

How about their technology, and strategy? I need their weakness kid, said Fury

They don't have a weakness, at least one you cannot use. The Saiyans main weakness is their pride, and that's why me and my friends are going to handle it, replied Gohan.

Kid why should I let you, asked Fury?

Gohan with a serious look: Because Vegeta was only at 25 percent at his full power when he fought with Rohan, and I'm stronger, and face it Fury Vegeta is there Prince.

I don't think so kid, I don't like kids playing superhero under my watch, especially fighting aliens, replied Fury.

Gohan slammed his fist on the desk, and said. Look fury I was fighting saiyan's since I was four, then I fought frieza and we won. At 11 I killed a mutant clone and become the strongest person in my universe. When I say I will handle the saiyans they are handled. All I need is to be kept in the loop about your plans with the saiyans and Frieza.

Fury leaned over to him and said. Fine kid, if you want to play earth's protector with Saiyans and Frieaza you got it. Agent Sitwell here is staying to on to watch you, don't make move against them unless it goes by me first. For your situation with Xavier it stays the same, and if you are lying to me kid I will lock you up.

Gohan look at him straight in the eye and said. Fury if you could find a cell that could hold me you would have already. And just to make things clear I might have to keep you informed about the Saiyans, but that does not mean I work for you.

Fury replied in high voice, Fine! Sitwell, get this little punk out of here.

* * *

**At the start of lunch period**

Gohan was putting his books in his locker then he was tapped on the shoulder by Rogue, which causes him to hit his head on the roof of his locker and made him go. OWWWW!

Sorry Gohan, I just wanted to say hello, and I want you meet my friend Risty, said Rogue.

Gohan turned around and saw a Goth-punk girl from England with purple hair, and she said to him.

So you are Gohan, Rogue told me so much about you. Hey are you coming to the school's carnival, maybe we all can go together.

Gohan replied: Sure why not, just let me check; I think I got a lot of homework to do, I'm little far behind for missing two weeks of school.

Rogue said: Please I know you need to check it with Kitty first, besides we will see you after school, if not later tonight at the carnival.

Bye spikes, said Risky.

As the two girls left Gohan looked at them and could tell the Risky girl was hiding something, but did not know what it was.

Checking out Rogue's friend I see, my mother was right about you, you are trouble, said Kitty.

Hey Kitty, no it is not that, I just sense is something off about her she maybe a mutant, but I guess we should wait and see, replied Gohan.

I think it is best, beside the last thing she needs to be told that is she a mutant when her powers haven't developed yet. If she was the professor would have known, said Kitty

I guess you are right lets go to lunch, said Gohan.

In the Lunch room Gohan Kitty and Kurt, were sitting at their table. Gohan noticed Scott was trying to sit next to Jean, but was turned down because of Duncan.

So how long that has been happening with Scott and Jean, asked Gohan?

Since summer, poor guy every time he tries Duncan just gets in the way, said Kitty.

Sounds like bad luck to me, said Kurt.

Kurt you are just saying that, because you can't take Tabby to the carnival. Don't you worry if she likes you the will be other carnivals to take her to, said Gohan.

So speaking of the carnival, are you taking me, asked Kitty?

Well I wasn't planning on it, I was kind of planning to train tonight, said Gohan.

You Saiyans all the same, the only thing you are good for is training, said Kitty.

Gohan replied: Kitty is nothing like that I thought we can go tomorrow night,

I will remember that next time, when you want to do something, said Kitty.

Fine we can go tonight, said Gohan because he knows there was no way he was getting out of it.

* * *

**Later at the carnival**

Gohan and Kitty was in the Farris wheel together, kitty turned to him and said.

Thanks for taking me tonight, so what happen with the principal this morning. Ever since you talked to him you have been guessing everybody. First was Rogue's friend, and at Chemistry you believe Mr. McCoy was a mutant.

Gohan replied: Well it is a long story. The new principal is an Agent of Shield, and he needs to keep tabs on me, and Nick Fury was there. He wanted to know about the Saiyans and Freiza, because he had no answers.

Gohan you got to tell the professor because is not about you or me anymore, it effects this whole team, said Kitty in worried Voice.

I know, and I will soon, said Gohan in deep thought.

Kitty started to freak out and said to Gohan: Good, because this is bad. We could be hulled away and you can get locked-up, heck we won't be able see our families. Gohan they can out us as being freaks and monsters to everyone we know, and this can destroy any hope for us or any mutant for a normal life.

Gohan hold kitty tight and said to her: Kitty, it's going to be alright, they don't care about the x-men or mutants. They are worry about the Saiyans, and superhuman threats. Besides I will never let it happen, they just want me to ensure that that frieza isn't a threat to the earth.

After calming down she said to Gohan: I know you won't that's why I love you.

Gohan replied: I love you too, because you are the only person I can really talk to with problems like this.

Of course you can, that is why I am here for, said Kitty and kissed him.

* * *

**Later at mansion**

Gohan and Kitty were sitting in the living room, with Storm Scott, Jean, and Rogue. They were waiting for the professor to return home from the incident at the carnival that involved Boom-Boom to leave the school. Xavier enters the room with Kurt and Logan and said.

Hello still awake I see, said Xavier.

Yeah I ask them, I have something to tell all of you, and I did not want the new students know about this, said Gohan with serious tone.

I swear if another student leaves here I'm so out of here, said Kurt.

Gohan I tell, this is serious please tell us we are all listening, said Xavier knows this is important from the of Gohan's face.

Gohan took a deep breath and said. Look everybody I'm telling you this, because it affects the entire team. I met with Nick Fury today at school, and our new principal is a agent of shield that is keeping an eye on me.

Who, what, the most of the group asked?

What did he want kid, said Logan knowing Fury is someone you don't trust lightly.

Professor can you please inform us on Nick Fury, because I believe you and him had dealings in the past, said Gohan.

Xavier replied: You are right Gohan, Nick Fury and I had dealings in the past. Nick Fury is the director of SHEILD, a government organization that watches and manages superhuman threats. Me and Fury have an understanding when it comes to mutants relations, as in SHIELD does not get involved unless there is a real threat. Fury knows human and mutant affairs if handled in the wrong way there could be a war or even worst. That is one of the reasons for the X-men, and Fury is an ally to our cause.

What did he want kid, because no-good comes from him, said Logan.

Gohan replied: He wanted information about the saiyans and Freiza. When Vegeta fought that Ronan guy, Ronan told SHEILD, about the Saiyans and Freiza, and they are alive here. As of this morning he knew nothing that's why he paid me a visit, and I told him what I knew, so he knows as much as all of you. I also told him the same thing I going to tell all of you. Me, and the Z-fighters are handling the Saiyans, and Frieza, if they come here. No buts, especially you Logan. I know we are a team, but this threat is serious, and we are the only ones can handle it. Is that understood?

I speak for everyone here and it is understood that you and the Z-fighters will deal with this. Also I will look into this matter and keep you informed as things come up Gohan, said Xavier.

Thank you Professor, because I don't trust Fury and he might try something that can make matters worse, replied Gohan.

So professor what are we supposed to do now that SHIELD is watching us at school, said Scott.

Gohan replied: Nothing, they there for me, and not for you, based on what Stark had told me, shield is not interested in the mutants. The real reason because the government does not know about them officially, and shield does not want to get involved. The good news is I got some pull with the new Principal, but we still need to be careful.

Kid, I don't trust him, this just smells fishy. Fury is just using you, so be careful, said Logan as he warning Gohan,

I will, but Fury knows earth cannot handle this. That's why he just wants to make sure I can come through for him, because after all if we didn't step in against Ronan we won't be on Frieza's map, said Gohan.

Well I think we should all get some sleep, said Xavier.

When the students went to their rooms Logan turned to the professor, and said.

You know Chuck you have to tell him about the Shi'ar.

He is right Charles, he needs to know, said Storm.

Xavier replied; Yes he does, but remember he and his friends are capable handling Frieza themselves. When the time comes I will inform him.

**Please Review **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Fun Night. **

It has been over a month since Piccolo and Vegeta had visited, and there been lot of changes and challenges for Gohan. Some of the challenges are such as training Jean to control her Ki, and finding the Iron Fist in New York, and now he has to deal with Shield about Saiyans and Frieza. One thing has changed since he got back was the new students. Gohan has gotten along pretty well with most of them, except for Bobby

It is a normal Sunday afternoon at the X-Mansion the X-men were training in the backyard, except for Gohan and Jean.

Bobby asked Jubilee "I really don't get it, why do we have to do this stupid training anyway?"

"Because Bobby, it is important to help us to control our powers," replies Jubilee,

"Yeah like dodging flying tennis balls will help, besides if this so important why isn't Gohan and Jean here then?" said Bobby.

"Bobby, Gohan and Jean are training, and Gohan trains differently than us." said Jubilee

"Yeah, if you call that training it looks like they just sleeping to me," said Bobby as he was looking at them.

* * *

**At the other side of the backyard**

Gohan tells Jean: "Jean, the reason why I'm training you is that we both know your powers are evolving. I know what happen to you with Scott over the summer. I found out about it through Piccolo, when he was helping you, he sensed a great power within you from your ability. He and the Professor believes, the best way for you to control your powers is for you to learn to control your Ki".

Jean replied excitedly to Gohan: "Ok, so what's first?"

Gohan replied nervously: "well I have never done this before, but teaching shouldn't be that hard, right. I think maybe we should learn to fly first, yeah flying. Ok so to fly you basically take control of your energy, and you sort of put it underneath you, and have your energy to hold yourself up".

"Gohan what is this energy you keep talking about, besides I ready can fly". Said a confused Jean

Gohan replied: "No you can't, you use your telekinesis to make yourself to appear you are flying, and when we both know it takes a lot out of you. For energy I'm talking about Ki. Ki is tangible energy inside every living person, with its major focus being in the center of the body. By drawing it out, an individual is able to manipulate it and use it for performances outside the body."

"But Gohan I don't believe I have any, or near enough Ki or energy like you do." Replied a worried Jean

"Jean, trust me you do, we just got to find it, everyone as it, you just got to learn to tap into it, and I'm going to teach you." Said Gohan in reinsuring Voice"

Gohan and Jean took a seat on the ground Gohan cupped his hands together, and said.

"The first thing you have to do is to make yourself completely calm and have a clear mind, and focus. Then listen, listen to the center of your body until you feel a pull, and then you just bring it out. There you see".

"Wow", said Jean as she stared at the energy orb Gohan had created.

"It is cool right." said Gohan

"I would say." Replied amazed Jean

"Right, now you try, and remember from your center," said Gohan

Jean tried to concentrate to tap in her own energy, but Gohan noticed she was struggling and said.

"Jean you need to relax your mind, and your muscles."

Jean complied, and focus, and few minutes later Gohan said, "you are close I can sense it." Then Jean created her own energy orb.

"You have it jean and keep it, focus", said Gohan.

Jean kept the energy orb together, and then the orb disappeared, and Jean put her hands to the ground, and took a breath and said.

"Wow, I cannot believe it, I just did that Gohan, and without any of my mutant abilities. So what's next, can we fly now, or how about you teach me to do one of those energy attacks of yours," said an excited Jean and hugged Gohan.

Gohan said proudly, "Settle down Jean, you still need to learn to control it. Besides I think that is enough for one day, there is no need to rush it. Don't you worry you will learn it in no time, you did great."

* * *

**The next night at the X-mansion everyone was in their rooms asleep, expect for the Professor. **

Professor Xavier and Hank McCoy were sitting across over from each other in the study, and Hank said to him.

"You reach out to me when I was young, I realize now I should have listened. I cannot control it anymore professor, at lease by myself I need your help".

"Tell me Hank what you have been feeling", asked the professor.

Hank replied: "It is like an animal is inside of me that is trying to get out. This Beast is ripping my mine in to pieces".

"Somehow you managed to suppress it all these years, but how?" Asked a curious Professor

Hank replied in deep thought: "Through a serum I had created, it allowed me to suppress my mutation over the years, now it is not working. Please you have to help me, before someone gets hurt".

"mmm, Hank please relax, I 'm going to enter your mind". Said Xavier as he entered Hank's mind and sees the "Beast", and a few minutes later he said. "Hank you need to accept your mutation, and stop taking the serum."

"No, don't say that I'm dangerous without it, I cannot be trusted I need help." Said Hank

"Agreed Hank, that's why you need to make certain sacrifices until you have this under control," replied the Professor.

"You don't understand teaching is my life, and becoming this Beast will ruin my life, and I'm nothing without it," said a worried Hank.

"Hank your mutation is a natural part of you, the only way to suppress it is through your own strength of will", said the Professor.

"Xavier I have tried", replied Hank.

"But you have stopped why?" Asked Xavier

"I'm just warren out, I can't control it," replied Hank

"You have stopped when you started too depended on the serum, you have to reach within yourself, that is the only way for you can control it", said the professor.

"I, I can't control it anymore Xavier, maybe I need to take a trip before I hurt anyone", replied Hank.

"Hank, we are here for you, if you need anything", Said the professor to ensure Hank that he does have help.

* * *

**The Next day at Bayville High**

Vice Principal Kelly is taping off a bathroom, in which was trashed. All the sinks were torn off the stalls were smashed, and toilets were all busted for being thrown. As Kelly finished taping off the bathroom, an English Goth girl asked him.

"Vice Principal Kelly who did this"?

"I don't know yet, but me and Principal Sitwell our intended to find out." Replied Kelly

"Well it looks pretty trashed in there, who ever done this must be very strong, or very angry," said Risty

"McCoy? I don't believe that", said Kitty as she was walking down the hall with Gohan, and Jubilee.

"You should have seen him in chemistry yesterday, he was like totally losing control, and no-one have seen him since", said Jubilee.

"Jubilee, don't believe that he the coolest teacher we have around here, and the nicest, unlike Mrs. Hawkins there. Geez a massive geometry test on Friday, I'm so not ready, and just thinking about it gives me a headache", said Kitty

"Hehe", Gohan chuckled.

"What are you laughing at, you jerk", said a smirking Kitty

"Nothing I just think Mrs. Hawkins tests are easy", replied Gohan.

"How do you think there are easy, they are like 50 questions", said Kitty.

"Are you using your mind reading powers", said a smirking Jubilee.

"Yeah mister, if you are, we want in", replied Kitty Smiling.

Gohan replied scratching back of his head: "Well to be honest, I have been doing geometry since I was four, so Mrs. Hawkins class is like repeating the third grade for me. I should be going to class now, I tell you what, I will look into about McCoy for you Jubilee."

"Good save Spikes", said Jubilee.

"I see later sweetie," said Kitty

* * *

**Three days later after dinner **

The X-men were in a training session in the Danger Room.

Cyclops and Saiyan, was giving cover fire to the team, so the team can reach the check point. Shadowcat, was phasing through flying orbs with Jean. Jean was using her telekinesis to make a bridge to the check point. Rogue, and Nightcrawler were behind, and calling out incoming orbs.

Nightcrawler "calls-out incoming robots". Saiyan look over and seen six 12 foot tall robots, and were fully armed. these were designed for Gohan and Wolverine only, and know these can kill his team mates with no-problem. Saiyan yell to this the team.

"RUN! THEY ARE ARMED , GO NOW!"

Saiyan transformed into his super saiyan form, and flew to Nightcrawler, and Rogue to block the robot's attack. Saiyan respond to the attack with a destructo disc, and left the robot split in half, and he yelled. "Cyclops, get everybody to the check point now!" Saiyan blasted two of the robots, and destroyed them. Saiyan, speed rushed, to one and punched its head off. Saiyan then was grabbed and put in a full nelson by a robot. Saiyan powered up to destroyed it, and gave a Ki blast to the last one. Jean yelled "Come-on we have ten seconds left". Saiyan flew over to the check point but was grabbed by a damaged robot, and the robot attacks him and the team with an energy beam. Saiyan deflect it and tackled the robot to other side of the room, and destroying it in the process. When he gets up to go to the check point, the simulation had ended.

"Look like you all lose, hahahaha" said Iceman over the danger room's P,A system .

"BOBBY! Briefing room now!" Yelled by Gohan and the Team.

"Bobby, what the hell you were doing, you could have killed us, those things were fully armed," said an angry Scott.

"Please, come-on spikes could've seen them coming", said Bobby as he was being a smartass.

"No, I cannot sense artificial energy, heck we are all lucky I didn't destroy the whole mansion." Said Gohan

"Yeah right you couldn't do that this place is indestructible, besides monkey boy you should learn to control your powers then", said Bobby.

The team just looked at each other, knew Bobby was out of line, and started to walk over to bobby, and they heard Storm say:

"What is going on in here?"

The team explained, and Storm told Bobby.

"Do you want to be here? You could have injured someone or even worse, if wasn't for their fast thinking, and teamwork they are lucky to walk out of there. Gohan could have destroyed this whole place just to stop those things. How we are supposed to trust you when YOU pull stunts like this? "

"Chill out it's just a joke, besides I doubt that Gohan could. Because this place is indestructible, and monkey boy should learn control his powers better", said Bobby.

Storm is about to start to go off on Bobby, but Gohan stopped Storm and said, "Storm I know you want to throw him out here, believe me we all do. Please let us handle him."

"Fine, what do you all have in mind?" Asked Storm.

"You have Kitchen duty for the next three weeks", said Jean.

"Laundry duty", said Kitty. "You got to clean the danger room", said Kurt. "You have to sweep the hanger", Said Rogue.

"You got to wax the X-jet", said Scott.

"For the next three weekends you are training with me alone and no powers", said Gohan.

"What training with you, that is nothing", said Bobby.

"Ok smartass, with weighted clothing, and we start at 4:30 am!" Said an angry Gohan

"Wow, Gohan is mad, his training sessions are tough. With weighted clothing that is even worse than having wolverine training, especially when I hit his bike," Scott said to Jean.

"That sounds acceptable to me, and Mr. Drake this is your last warning, and another incident like this you are out of here. Since this is settled now, the professor wants to see all you, except for you Mr. Drake you got cleaning to do," said Storm.

A few minutes later in the Professor's study, Xavier looks at the team and says to them. "Hello everyone, Storm had told me how well you handle your situation that bobby had caused all of you. I wish we were meeting for that reason, but I'm afraid not. I have received a phone call from Juggernaut's prison, and there have been problems with his cell."

"Professor don't say any more we will be ready in five", said Scott.

"Professor, just give me three minutes with him, and I will make sure he wouldn't be able to leave that cell". Said Gohan as he was pounding his fist in his hand, and give a look he was ready for a fight.

"No, just me and Storm are going, however with us gone and Logan being on the open road. We are placed in a dilemma, so Jean, and Scott I' am placing you both in charge, until we get back. Gohan I know you are going to New York, but please make yourself available if any of us needs you", said the Professor.

"I sure will Professor," replied Gohan.

"So can I count on all of you?" Asked Xavier.

"Of course you can Professor", said Scott.

"Don't you worry Professor, we will hold the fort down, and you just worry about your brother", replied Jean.

"Yes thank you, we will see you in a few days at the most", said the professor as he left the room.

"To let you all know we are leaving you all in charge because you have earned it, especially the way you handled Bobby earlier". Said Storm as she left the room and giving the team approving look.

"So guys, how about we do another Danger Room simulation?" Asked Scott

"No-way, especially when Bobby is in the house", said Rogue.

"If Rogue is not in, I'm out," said Kurt and ported out of the room.

"Yeah Right, I got a massive geometry test I have to get ready for tomorrow," said Kitty.

"I love to Scott, but I got some homework to do", said Gohan.

"I guess it just you and me Jean", said Scott as he was giving a smile.

"Don't let the power go to your head, Professor Shades", said Jean as she blew him off.

* * *

**Few Minutes later in the living room **

"Ok be honest do you guys like it? Asked kitty as she entered the room wearing a stupid pyramid hat.

Gohan and Kurt where sitting in the corner and reading, as saw her and both smirked.

"Um, it's very unique, what is it?" Asked a confused Scott, as he was sitting on the couch and was the closest person in the room to Kitty.

"It's supposed to stimulate brain power", explained Kitty.

"Oh I got it, you are worry about that big geometry test tomorrow", replied Scott.

"Hey desperate times, calls for desperate measures. What about you Gohan, do you like it?" Asked Kitty with a smile

"It looks great on you Kitty, I always like the Devo's hats. I can even sense you are getting smarter already", said Gohan and giving her a smile which she cannot resist.

"Yeah, whip it has a whole new meaning now", Bobby whispered, to Berzerker.

"You know Kitty if you are worried about that geometry test I can tutor you tonight", said Bobby smiling.

"Sorry, Bobby why settle for someone who is a C student, when I have my own A student that can help me, right Gohan", said Kitty to blow him off.

"Right Kitty, let's go to my room where it is quite." Said Gohan as he walked over to her and put his arm around her, and gave Bobby a look to let him know Kitty is his Woman.

"Burn", Berzerker said to Bobby.

* * *

**The Next day at School**

Bobby, Jubilee, and Berzerker, where standing by their lockers, and Bobby tells the Group.

"I just don't get it, just one little joke and now I got three weeks of extra duty".

"Bobby you could have killed someone with that stunt of yours", replied Jubilee.

"I doubt that besides I just wanted to see have how tough he really is," said Bobby.

"Bobby are you Jealous of Gohan because he is dating Kitty?" asked Jubilee.

"No why should I be", replied Bobby.

"Yes you are, I see it in your face", said Jubilee as she was looking at him.

"So what I 'am, I was working her down for weeks before he came, and now he just shows up and now they are dating," said Bobby.

"Bobby you never had a chance with her, and they have been for months", said Berzerker.

"No they haven't, they had broken up over the summer", replied Bobby.

"No they haven't Bobby, Gohan was gone training", said Jubilee.

"Look when you leave for weeks and you don't call that is a breakup" said Bobby.

"Bobby that wasn't a break up everyone knows that, especially when she spent the weekend in his room when he got back, and again last night", said Jubilee.

"What, they are having sex now? Oh come on, how come he gets away with everything? He misses training all the time, he has no curfew and now he is having sex at the institute. Does the Professor even know?" replied Bobby.

"Yes of course he does. It happened when he and Kitty went to her parents, and her parents told the Professor that they were fine with it. Plus his training is a way different than ours", said Jubilee.

"You know Bobby, what you need is to go to a party, it would help you keep your mind off her. Let's face it she is not into you, you need to find a girl that is", said Berzerker.

"How can I, I 'm grounded", replied Bobby.

"Yeah but it does not start until Saturday", said a smirking Jubilee.

"But were would we find one, we don't know anyone here on the party scene" replied Bobby.

"Yes we do, we will just asked Risty", said Berzerker as he was pointing to the English Goth girl.

"Hey Risty, we kind of looking for a party to go too, so do you hear anything?" Asked Berzerker

"Well not really, besides the typical jock and druggie type of party. What you guys need is to find someone whose parents are not home for the night. Then we could throw our own party, and let me tell you it would be epic", said Risty.

"Well the professor is gone with and Logan and Storm. And Gohan is going to New York tonight and it is Friday night" said Jubilee,

"Yeah about what Jean and Scott?" Asked Bobby,

"We can take care of them" replied Berzerker with a smile.

* * *

**In the late afternoon **

Scott was sitting on the hood of his car by himself, at lookout point, and waiting for Jean.

"So, what's up?" Said Scott as he was watching Jean leaving Duncan's car.

"I don't know. You tell me Scott, after all you are the one asked me to meet you here", said Jean as she sat next to Scott.

"Hey, Jubilee said you wanted to meet me up here", said Scott.

"What? That's what Berzerker told me! Oh, I see what's going on, yeah, it seems that we've been, being sneaky again, aren't you Scott?" replied Jean

"Huh? What?" Replied a confused Scott.

"Come on Scott you are jealous of Duncan, and the extra training sessions I have with Gohan", said Jean.

Scott replied: "No I'm not, especially not Gohan he is with Kitty. Besides you are the one wanted to drag me out here and blame it on someone else? You really are jealous of Taryn aren't you? After all I' am dating your best friend"

"That is so not true! Just take me home," said offended Jean.

"Fine", said Scott as he tried to start his car but couldn't, because the both didn't see the EMP Berzerker cause on the vehicle and the cell phones. Scott turned to Jean and said: "looks like we are out of gas, or a dead battery."

"Oh great that old trick, you and Taryn really deserve each other", said Jean.

* * *

**In New York City**

Gohan was standing on atop of a tall building in a complete white and gold Iron Fist costume in New York City. As he was looking upon the city, and sensing for the real Iron Fist he was thinking to himself.

"_I do not understand, I mean I've been searching for this guy for two weeks now. If he so strong why I can't sense anything, even if he was suppressing his energy, I should at least pick something up. Oh well, I promise Nu-An I would find him, and train him."_

After another hour of waiting, Gohan was in deep meditation trying the sense the whole City to find him. Just about when Gohan was going to go Super Saiyan, to increase his range, he had sense it and said; "that's him, I sense him", and jumped off the building to him.

Gohan appeared above a park, and saw Iron Fist in his green and yellow costume. He was fighting off a gang of street thugs, and when Iron Fist finished with them Gohan appeared in front of him and said to him.

"As you can tell I'm here to challenge you Iron Fist, and when I beat you the title of the Iron Fist will be mine"

"How so, tell me who had sent you before I accept your challenge," said Iron Fist.

"I was given this tasked by Nu-An himself," replied Gohan.

"If it is Nu-An's wish then I accept", said Iron Fist as he took his stance.

Iron Fist engaged him in series of kung-fu combinations, and Gohan allowed Iron fist to believe he wasn't holding back. Iron Fist tried to kick him, but he had caught the kick, and allowed Iron Fist's counter to happen to knock him down. Gohan fell over to the ground, and said to Iron fist.

"That's all you got, my mom hits harder, and is faster than you. Just to let you know you are not the only person has the power of the Iron Fist". Gohan simulated the power of the Iron Fist, by producing golden aura around his fist.

Iron fist replied: "You might have my techniques and power, but mine is greater."

Iron Fist tried to deliver several punches and kicks to Gohan, but Gohan move away from them at such a speed it looked like Gohan wasn't even moving.

Iron Fist stepped back and said to Gohan. "You might be faster than me, but I'm the only and true Iron Fist," he charged his fist and dove at Gohan fist first.

Both of their fist met, and cause big explosion that knock Iron Fist back several feet, but left Gohan still standing.

Iron fist got back up and saw him unaffected from the combined attack, and said. "How is this possible I put everything I could in that?"

"It is simple Iron Fist, I'm more powerful then you, because Nu-An said so", replied Gohan.

"How is that even possible, if we have the same powers, then we went through Shou-Lao the Undying challenge? We should been granted the same power, but your power is greater than mine, but how?" said a shock Iron Fist.

"The truth is I didn't need the power of the Iron fist. All my powers are martial arts based. Just like yours, and didn't partake the challenge. I was tasked by Nu-An to find you, and train you so you can become stronger." Replied Gohan

"When then I will accept, and I can tell we can both can learn a lot from each other. To show my gratitude allow me to buy you a drink, I know a good tea room where we can talk about K'un-L'un", said Iron Fist.

Gohan replied with a smile, "I would like that, there is a lot to talk about, and I can sense you need a rest, and please call me Gohan".

* * *

**Later **

In a Tea Room in Chinatown, Gohan and Iron Fist were sitting across from each other, and talking and Iron Fist said.

"I see now why Nu-An believes your power exceeds the power of the Iron Fist. I love to stay here talk to you more, but we have company." As Iron Fist pointed at two agents of Shield, that have entered the tea room, and he said. "Why hello agents, Coulson and Sitwell, I know this is not a social call how we can help you."

"You are right; there is a problem, a high school teacher at Bayville High named Hank McCoy. Hank is a mutant who had created a serum to suppress his mutation for years. As of last night his serum had stopped working. And an hour ago he had turn in some type of Beast, and he is loose and a danger to the public. We want you two to stop him, and bring him into Shield for holding," said Sitwell.

Gohan replied: "Sitwell I told you I do not work for Shield, I will help you but, I'm not bringing him in, he is a mutant. I am bringing him to Xavier first, if he is a danger I might bring him to you."

"We have figured that, that's why I brought you this", said Coulson as he gave Gohan a black box, and said. "In there you will find a serum in a syringe. The serum should help to counter act his symptoms, but will only work for few hours."

"Thank you agent Coulson, we should get going," replied Gohan as he grabbed Iron Fist and flew where Hank was.

* * *

**Later**

Gohan and Iron Fist find him in a junkyard. Beast tries to attack Gohan, but he leaves an image of himself for the beast run through him. Iron Fist slams him against a fence and holds him there until Gohan gives the beast the serum, but the serum just makes him stronger. Then the Beast tosses both of them out the way and takes off. Both recovered, and followed him, and chase him into a warehouse. Beast was hiding among storage racks, and is about to pounce on Iron Fist, but he was greeted with a kick in the face by Iron Fist. Gohan blast him through a wall. Gohan looked at Iron fist and said. "We need to lead him to the park down the street, where no-one will get hurt".

Gohan and Iron Fist manage to the lure Beast to the Amphitheatre in the park. Iron Fist said to Gohan, "we need to find a way to calm him down, I know you sense it as I do". Gohan replied: "I do, I have an idea, and this worked with me, when my dad used it on me".

Gohan said telepathically to the Beast: "_Mr. McCoy, Hank! This isn't you; you need to try to calm down."_ Gohan telepathic connection is working on Beast, and he is starting to settle down, and regain control of himself for moment, but he then attacked and collapses a column onto himself. "Do you have any other ideas," said Gohan.

"Yes I do, you need to hold him down when he gets up, and I need your help. I'm going to Mind Meld with him like star trek, and it should be enough for Mr. McCoy to regain control of himself," replied Iron Fist

"NO! That mind is a mess; I know I was in there, and you are not strong enough for that. We need to do this together, with both of are minds we will be able to settle him down, and put him to sleep", replied Gohan

Beast flings off the column from himself, and goes after Iron Fist. Gohan appeared behind him, and put him in a full nelson hold, and said "let's go". Iron Fist and Gohan, tell him telepathically, "_Hank we know you are still in there, you know what's happening to you. You are stronger than this Beast, and can regain control. Don't give up, just remember the person who you are, and we know you not this Beast." _

Beast is settling down, and fell asleep.

"Thank you Iron Fist", Said Gohan.

"No thank you, your right it was a mess in there, and you can call me Danny", said Danny.

"Well Danny, let's take him to the institute, there the professor can help him", said Gohan.

* * *

**Later at the Mansion **

Gohan and Danny enter the mansion with unconscious Hank around their shoulders and saw the mansion in shambles, from the party was there earlier. Gohan and Danny enter the living room to find the rest of the team and place Hank on the Couch, and said.

"Professor you are back, good because Mr. McCoy needs your help when he wakes up. So what happen here, and can you help him?"

Professor replied to Gohan knowing well about Hank's condition: "Well Gohan mentally yes I can, but physically no, Mr. McCoy knows that."

"Thank you Professor, but can someone please tell me that have happen here?" Asked Gohan

Kitty walked in the room and said. "I will tell you. Well apparently the new kids had an idea to throw a party, without our knowledge, and me and Rogue, and Kurt were fighting for our lives. All because that computer nerd from class got in the control room, and turned the entire down stairs into that stupid murder world game that Kurt loves so much. Lucky for us Jean and Scott show up, to help us to stop him. My question is mister, where were you, because I tried to call you and no answer, and who are these people"?

Gohan replied like his dad did every time he came home late from training. "Well I was kind of busy with the blue furry guy here. He is Mr. McCoy, our teacher from school, and he needs our help. This guy is Iron Fist, the person I was asked by Nu-An to help train, and he helped with Mr. McCoy."

Kitty look at him with glare like she was to kill him, but she kissed him and said. "Good Job, I'm glad you were there to help him."

"So professor, is everything alright with Juggernaut?" Asked Gohan.

"The truth is Gohan I believe someone wanted this opportunity to happen, because my little trip was unnecessary. I believe they wanted to get in here un-noticed, with me and you gone for the night it made it possible for them. So Iron Fist please introduce yourself, and tell us how long you are staying because we have plenty of room."

Iron Fist introduced himself to the team, and said. "It is an honor to meet you all, and please call me Danny, and Professor I' am only planning to stay until Sunday".

"Well Danny it is a pleasure to meet you, and you can stay as long as you like, if you two please can take Mr. McCoy to the infirmary, and Jean and Kitty will get a room ready for you". Professor looked over at the new students, and said. "For the rest of you I think it is best if you all clean this up and go to bed, because all of you now have training tomorrow."

**Chapter notes:**

**Iron Fist is not going to join the X-men. I' am still undecided about Iron Fist if he is a teammate of Spider-Man like in the Show or Not. **

**Please review and you decide. **


	18. Chapter 18

For the past three weeks Gohan has been training his tail and mind, in order to control his Oozaru transformation. He believes he can control his Oozaru transformation, and it would be a great asset in an impossible and un-winnable battle. Gohan knows firsthand what would happen if he transform and could not control it, but importantly what would happen if one or more Saiyan's arrived on earth and transformed.

After Gohan's morning training he enters the kitchen as sits down at the table and starts to have his breakfast, and Scott slams a newspaper in front of him. Gohan read the front page of the paper and the paper said. Avengers stops meteor shower, but not without some mysterious help, and Scott said to Gohan.

"You need to stop playing Hero Gohan! Last thing we need is unwanted attention here from you playing savior of the world. Do you have any idea what would happen if they discover about you and us?"

"Look Scott, I' am not playing hero in my spare time. Besides I will never jeopardized this team, and the last thing I want to do is to freak the public out about us", replied Gohan.

"I doubt that spikes, after all I don't even know you could handle that meteor shower. Lucky for New York they have the Avengers", said Bobby.

"What the heck are you two talking about, Gohan wasn't in New York last night, because he was with me the entire night" said Kitty as she entered the room.

Gohan got up from the table, and hugged and kissed Kitty good morning, and said "Now if you two are done, I promised to take Kitty to New York City today."

"You two can't go New York today we got training", said a annoyed Bobby.

"Yeah you do, but those two they have the day off, besides how you two getting there?" said Scott

"Simple Scott, we are flying", replied Gohan as he picked up Kitty in his arms and went to the backyard and flew to the city.

* * *

**Later in New York**

As Gohan and Kitty where walking through the City, and holding hands, Kitty said with a smile. "Thank you Gohan for taking me to the city today, it is great having a day off, especially when I get to spend it with you."

"Yeah it's great, I figure we could use some time away, especially from Bobby he's been such a douchebag lately. So what is his deal anyways, he's such a jerk to me ever since I have met him, replied Gohan."

"Well Gohan he his jealous of you," said Kitty.

"Jealous of me why", replied a confused Gohan.

"Well when you were gone training he developed a crush on me, and when you got back, you kind of killed all of his hopes," replied Kitty with a smirk

"I hope he gets over it because it is hurting the team," replied Gohan.

"Me too, so where are we going first?" said Kitty

"Actually, I was thinking maybe we could go to the tour of the Baxter building, because I heard it was a really cool tour," replied Gohan.

"Ehehe you can be such a nerd sometimes, that's one of the reasons why I love you, and for you anything," said Kitty.

* * *

**At the Baxter Building**

As Kitty and Gohan entered the building to sign up for the tour they were greeted by a security guard by the name Stan Lee, and he said.

"Hello true believers, Mr. Richards has been expecting you, please follow me."

Stan Lee led them to a private elevator that took them straight up to Mr. Fantastic.

Kitty said to Gohan as the elevator was going up.

"Please tell me, this is not some stupid training adventure of yours, because I really need a day off".

"Honestly I have no clue about this", replied Gohan.

"I hope you don't, because you owe me if this turns out bad", replied Kitty.

"I'll tell you what next time we get a day off we go to my Earth", said Gohan

"So I have to deal with Vegeta, no way, I might consider it if you let me meet Hercule", Kitty replied with a smile.

Thought of Hercule hit Gohan, and said, "Please anything but that, how about a wish from the Dragon?

"Why would I do that for, I have all I want right here", replied kitty and kissed him.

When the elevator's doors opened they were greeted by a flying robot, and it said.

"Welcome to the Baxter building, it honor to meet you both please follow me. You can call me H.E.R.B.I.E. In which stands for humanoid (Experimental Robot, B-type, Integrated Electronics)",

"I hate androids", replied Gohan.

"Gohan be nice, he is not an android, he is a robot. It is nice to meet you HERBIE, sorry he had a bad experience with some androids", said Kitty to apologize.

"It is Ok Miss. Pryde, and now if you please follow me, I will take you to see Mr. Richards, said Herbie.

"Gohan have you ever seen a place like this before?" Asked Kitty as she was amazed by the equipment.

Gohan replied: "No I haven't Kitty; it is so amazing, only thing can come close is Bulma's lab."

"Why hello you two, I' am Reed Richards, or Mr. Fantastic. You must be Kitty Pryde, and Gohan it is a pleasure to meet you both, would you like me show you two around, said Reed Richards as he entered the room".

"So why we get the special tour, and isn't their supposed to be three more of you?" Asked Kitty

"Well I was tasked by Tony Stark to create an artificial moon for you. I just finished it and was going to give it to him, but I see you two entered. So I had figured to cut the middle man out. I was wondering why do you need this for anyway," replied Richards.

"Yeah Kid, why do you", said Tony Stark as he entered the room.

"Gohan why do you need an artificial moon anyways, are you trying transform to Oozaru. Do you know what would happen if transformed into that thing? You said if transformed and cannot control it you could destroy this entire planet, or even blow yourself up because you would be able to control your energy. What about the Saiyans, and what if they get their hands on this the can transform with it," replied Kitty as she was going off on Gohan.

"Settle down, I asked Tony to make it because I want to see if I can control my Oozaru form. I was going to try it with Thor in our training room, and I wanted Tony to make it because that way it would be easier to destroy. For the Saiyans they can create their own artificial moon, with their energy. Plus if I can control my Oozaru form I can become ten times stronger, heck it can be a great asset in a battle", said Gohan to calm down Kitty.

"Well Gohan I think I hit the right spot with it, because it would only work for five minutes, because of the energy is needed. You know what Tony maybe when Gohan uses it we can get some readings, and see his full power", said Richards.

"What do you say kid?" ask Tony

"If you think you can measure it why not?" replied Gohan

"So Tony why you are here for?" Asked Kitty

"Well I came here to get some readings from the meteor shower from last night", replied Tony.

"What is the deal with that I read in the Daily Bugle this morning New York was almost got hit with a bunch of meteors the size of cars, and the avengers stop them?", asked Kitty.

"Yes we did with one of Tony's new toys, but the thing is we don't know where they came from. The rest of the Fantastic Four are with the Avengers out in space looking for the origin of the shower. And we are stuck in my lab calculating their findings. You know it is going be least a few hours before the computer gives any results, so about a tour. You know I 'am curious you can answer some questions I have about you, Tony and Thor tells me you from another universe, and I would like hear all about it", replied Richards

"I will try to answer your questions as long you do not try create an open doorway to it, because me and my friends was warned not to have an open doorway to it by one of the universal guardians, because would cause chaos on both sides", explained Gohan.

"I will Gohan I promise, besides I know good and well what threats that other universe's can cause," said Richards to ensure him.

* * *

**After the tour**

"So what do you two think?" asked Richards.

"It is pretty amazing right Gohan", replied Kitty

"That for sure thanks for giving us the tour Mr. Richards, and maybe someday when Bulma visits I bring her by," replied Gohan

"I would like that", said Richards

"Hey I hate to break up the party up over there, but you guys need to see this," said tony

The group looked at a screen and seen huge silver spear.

"What is that?" Asked Kitty

"I think it is a spaceship, and is sending us message." replied Tony.

The image of the ship then changed to an image of two figures on a throne, and they were communicating, in which it was hard to make out.

Reed Richards saw the two figures, and was shocked, and said. "Oh no, not them."

"Who are these people Mr. Richards", asked Kitty.

Richards explained: "That guy name is Hyperion, and his stronger then the Hulk and Thor based on my data. The woman is known as Power Princess, her real named Zarda. She is the leader of her people. Their people are rogue sect of the Eternal race. The Eternals are highly advance humanoid alien race that these two left with a small group, because they believed their elders where leading the people in the wrong direction. However that was after Hyperion enslaved a small Eternal planet to create his vision of perfect world, and when the elders came to intervene they destroy it."

"So what do they want to enslave and destroy the Earth?" Said Gohan as he was look at screen with look on face know it's going to be a challenge with those two.

"Maybe, but I think they want to lead the world in an era of their idea of peace first". Replied Richards.

"I think I can clean the message up", said Tony.

Two figures started to communicate in English, and they said. "People of earth your planet has been chosen to take part in the Utopia Program. You have one hour to bring your champion, to challenge us if you protest."

"What they are talking about", asked an confused Kitty.

"They believe by using their knowledge and powers they can solve all the world's problems, whether social, environmental, criminal and health-related", said Richards.

"That sounds really cool," replied Kitty

"Yes but they are known to kill anyone does not follow their rules of the Utopia Program," said Richards.

"So how we stop them," replied Kitty.

"We challenge them, but the problem is since Thor and the Hulk are off the grid, there is no-one can handle their champion Hyperion," said a worried Richards.

"I can. I can sense Hyperion is strong, but I am stronger. And if I need to I transform to my Oozaru form. In that form I can be ten times stronger". Said Gohan knowing this fight will be a big challenge for him even at his full power of Super Saiyan Two.

"I think he is your best option Reed, besides he did beat the Hulk one handed". Said Stark knows he is best hope they have.

"I hope you right Tony, because if fails I don't what to do", said a worried Reed.

"Oh yes he is," said Kitty as she had full confidence in Gohan.

"Reed you just make sure that moon orb works, because this is a good opportunity to try it, and do you know how we challenge them," said Gohan.

"We go to them," replied Tony

* * *

**Later**

As the group was walking in the main hall of the ship in their costumes and they were greeted by Zarda the Power Princess, and Hyperion. Zarda was holding Hyperion to show he was more than her champion, he was her lover as well, and said.

"So you protest, it is an unwise choice, it would have been wiser for you all to allow us to lead the Earth into a new era of peace. You fools could have a place in the Earth's new era. An new era of no sickness, war, hunger, and no social intolerance, a complete Utopia. So which one of you dare challenge my Hyperion?"

Gohan step forward in his x-men style Saiyan armor with his tail wrapped around his waist, and said. "I' am, I take pride to call Earth my home, and I will do anything to protect it, from people like you".

Zarda replied frustrated: "What is the meaning of this we said a champion. Not a little boy, my Hyperion deserves a real challenge, from a champion and real warrior, not some Saiyan half breed that is not strong enough to stay on his own Saiyan planet ."

Kitty replied defending Gohan's heritage: "Just to let you know lady my boyfriend Gohan is the strongest in the universe."

"I doubt that a Saiyan half breed is able last long enough to see the battle field," Said Zarda,

"Just he is not just some half breed; he is a Super Saiyan lady," replied Kitty with a smirk.

"Fine I allow it because we all know that is stupid legend does not exist, but only if Hyperion allows it," said Zarda.

Hyperion steps in front of Gohan and both glared at each other, to size each other up, and Hyperion said.

"HAHAHA, a Saiyan half breed thinks he can beat me".

Gohan Replied: "Beat you, I going to massacre you in front of your girlfriend".

"You can try monkey boy, just make it clear you can die, and you will lose, and when I' am victorious the earth is mine", relied Hyperion.

Gohan chuckled and replied: "You know you are not the only person I have met who said that, and you know what difference between you and them is? You are the only one is still alive."

"I accept your challenge boy; just don't hold back on me, so do you accept as well?" Asked Hyperion

Gohan looked at him and replied: "Only if we can fight where no-one will get hurt, besides I don't want to destroy the planet."

"Agreed, we have arena for are battle," replied Hyperion.

* * *

**The group enters a room and looked around and saw small solar system within the room, and Zarda said to the group. **

"In here you two will do battle, the rules are simple if your opponent Yields you win, if you Kill your opponent you win, and there will be no outside interference. There is one thing Saiyan the moons here will not allow you to transform into that giant ape form of yours. I know one of those devices you have Mr. Richards will help him transform, and I will allow it. It is best to remember these rules, if you break them I will destroy your planet, if need be".

Gohan and Hyperion stepped in the middle of the arena and took their stance. Hyperion went to Gohan with fist first, Gohan dodge it. Hyperion grabs his tail and placed his foot on his back, and Gohan played it off if was hurting him, and Hyperion said.

"You stupid low class Saiyan scum, what makes you think you can challenge me. I know about your kind's weakness, with your tail. So do you yield?"

"What makes you think you had found my weakness", said Gohan as he threw Hyperion across the arena with his tail.

Hyperion got up and rushed at him, and Gohan engaged him in series of punches and kicks, and he could tell he was holding back. Gohan broke free from the attack, and said. "I see you are fast and strong, but that is not enough." Gohan powered up to his full power at his base form, and charged him at full speed.

The group looked at the two and couldn't believe what they were seeing. The fact is they couldn't see anything just air burst in every direction.

"Richards, can your instruments read anything?" Asked Stark

"No Tony, there are moving so fast, it is impossible to even to locate them," replied Richards.

"Just think gentlemen Gohan is not nearly at his full power", said Kitty with a smirk.

"That is impossible, can he really increase is power? I have never seen or hear a Saiyan to be this strong", said Zarda.

"The question is, can this Hyperion guy can handle it lady," replied Kitty

"Lady; Hyperion is the strongest warrior in the universe," said Zarda

Kitty just grinned, and said. "Gohan! This Power Princess Lady said you can go Super Saiyan now."

"Hyperion, stop! I want to see this Saiyan can increase his power", said Zarda.

Both fighters stopped and landed to the ground. Hyperion said:

"So this is not your full power? How dare you! I told you not to hold back on me".

"Fine stand back", replied Gohan.

Gohan powered up to his Super Saiyan form at full power. Gohan's transformation caused hurricane level winds, in which made the group was watching being pushed back like if they were in f5 level hurricane. Golden flashes of energy started too emerged from his body, with loud yell "YAhhhhhhhh," and bright flash of golden energy. When his bright flash of energy disappeared, Gohan stood with his golden blonde hair and teal eyes with golden aura, and golden energy flashing from his body like a flashlight, and said.

"Hyperion, I hope this is good enough for you, if not I can take it to the next level and beyond if needed."

Hyperion replied, "No is not enough, I want to see it, I' am Hyperion. I 'am strongest of the Eternals. I will not accept a challenge, unless we go all out!"

"Fine you asked for Hyperion", said Gohan with a smile.

The ground started to shake like the planet was breaking apart, blue and gold lighting started to strike him and the sky and turn in black. Big blinding burst of energy came from Gohan, and Gohan emerged in his SSJ 2 form, and said. "I hope I'm not too strong for you, because I was hoping for a challenge."

Hyperion replied: "A challenge you want, a challenge you get, because no-one rivals my power."

Hyperion engaged Gohan in another series of punches and kicks, but blocked them, and he gave him an uppercut to send him through a moon. Hyperion recovered rush at Gohan like a falling meteor on him. Gohan place his hands together and delivered his Kamehameha wave, but appeared above to release the wave. Hyperion was push to the ground, and caused nuclear type of explosion.

"So do you still think you Hyperion boyfriend stronger than mine", said smirking Kitty

"Shut it little girl Hyperion is far being done yet," said Zarda confidently.

When the smoke cleared Hyperion emerged with his clothing damage, and his flesh being burnt off, and healing and said:

"Ahahaha that's all you got, I have say I not a lot people could generate that type of power, I guess I have to show you my true power now. Hyperion focused and gathered the cosmic energy around him, and to increase his power.

Gohan sense the growing power and said to himself. "_Man he is at least as twice as strong as Cell was"._ Hyperion move at such a speed at Gohan it look like teleportation event to Gohan. Hyperion punched Gohan in the jaw, and gave him an uppercut to send in the air. Gohan regained himself in the air, but caught himself in series of punches and kicks, and look just air burst in every direction to who was watching.

"So that little boy you call a man, it seems he out of his league now. Since my Hyperion at his full power now he can finish him off, and the Earth will be ours to control," said Zarda

"Look Lady my boyfriend is not going let that muscle head of yours to beat him, and let you two enslave the Earth, he will find a way," said Kitty.

Hyperion slams Gohan to the ground, and picks him up and said to him. "Just to make one thing clear, before I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill your girlfriend, and all of your family and loves ones as you watch." An image of Cell hit his mind of all the pain he had caused him, and the mistakes he made with him. Gohan yelled: "I' am not holding back this time, I'm going to kill you! My Mom and Dad are dead because of people like you, and I' am not going let that happen again!" A large burst of energy was released from Gohan, at push back Hyperion several feet, and yelled.

"Stark, Richards release the Moon Orb NOW! It are only chance!

They activated the Moon Orb Gohan's eyes meet the artificial moon and started to change to his Oozaru form.

"What does he think he is doing little girl, he honestly cannot believe by turning into that giant ape of his, he can possibly win," said Zarda

"Look Lady, Hyperion maybe stronger then Gohan right now, but when he transforms to his Oozaru form will be ten times stronger", replied Kitty.

Gohan is transformed to a Golden Oozaru , and start to pounding chest and acting like King Kong. Gohan going after Hyperion, But Hyperion is faster than Gohan's Oozaru form. Kitty knew Gohan didn't have complete control over his transformation and he was going to lose it, and she yelled.

"Stark I need to get close to Gohan, he doesn't have control of himself"

"No! There will be no interference between the battle of our men", said Zarda.

"Look lady if Gohan cannot control himself we all going to die", replied Kitty.

"Too bad, if any of you steps out of line I kill you all," said Zarda with a smile.

Kitty face just cringed, and she closed her eyes, and hoped that their telepathic connection is strong enough to get through him.

_"Gohan! Control yourself; you have been training for this for weeks. If you don't control yourself the Earth will be gone. Just focus Gohan, if you do not do it we all going to be dead."_

Gohan roared and gain control of himself and bright light cover his body, and flashes. Gohan emerge as Golden Super Saiyan 4. (note: To see my vision of gohan's new super saiyan form just google ssj5 Gohan)

Hyperion sees the young Saiyan's new form, and said: "What is this, your power had increase dramatically."

Gohan replied: "I don't know, I guess when I transform into Oozaru as a Super Saiyan, and regain control of Oozaru this is the result. I warn you, I might kill you, so do you want to give up now?"

"Never!" Screamed Hyperion and flew at Gohan,

Gohan kick him in the air attacked him at blinding speed. Gohan knock him down to the ground face first, and he landed on his spine and breaking it in the process. Gohan said "you kill too many people Hyperion, and I cannot allow you hurt anyone else." Gohan charged a Ki attack to finish him off for good and heard.

"Stop it Saiyan! You are going to kill him", said Zarda

"Look he needs to die, and you! You both killed so many people for what, nothing! Replied an angry Gohan.

"Gohan, please do the right thing". Kitty pleaded with her boyfriend, and knows he was lost in a Saiyan rage.

"I 'am! He destroyed his own planet, enslaved his own people!" Said Gohan

"Gohan don't do it, please I beg of you," replied Kitty.

Gohan paused, at looked at Kitty and kick him over to his back and said to Hyperion: "Hyperion do you yield!"

"Yes I yield", pleaded Hyperion.

"Fine" Gohan walks away and Hyperion gets up and said.

"You fool you should have finished me off when you had a chance," and fires energy beam at Gohan.

Gohan knock it out of the way, and returned the favor, and injuring him and said.

"You get him out of here before I change my mind. If I hear you two try this again I will kill him and you, is that understood."

"Yes," replied Zarda

Gohan powered down to his base form, and left with Kitty and Tony and Richards.

* * *

**Please review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Troubled Past **

After Gohan's battle with Hyperion, he had been training himself extra hard. This was the first time he had met an opponent he couldn't beat. The only reason why he could beat him was from a new Super Saiyan transformation he stumbled on, and it scared him. Gohan knew the best way he can prepare for challenges like these is by training.

It was Wednesday night Gohan enters the mansion from a training session with Thor, to see his limits with his new transformation. When he enters the X-Mansion all the new students were shock to see his injuries from his training, except for everyone else who know this is nothing new with him. Gohan's entire face was bruised, he had cut's and gashes all over his body, and his ribs were broken. Gohan walked by everybody and said as he walking to his room.

"Sorry I'm late I had a thing in New York, and you should have seen the other guy."

"What happen to him, did he get in some big fight or something?" Asked Jubilee

"No he was training and that how he trains," replied Wolverine.

"Wow, is it that even normal, and safe, for someone to train like that?" Replied Jubilee

"Yes it is for him, and sometimes he needs to push himself to see how far he can go to control his power. Besides he gets stronger after each battle, and what doesn't kill him will make him stronger, is that right honey", said Kitty as she entered and hugged Gohan.

"OW", said Gohan from the pain.

"Are you ok, what's wrong?" replied Kitty as she was worried.

"Nothing, I guess I got some broken ribs, can you help me to bed, I need some rest", said Gohan.

"Sure thing let's get you to bed handsome", replied Kitty with a smile.

Kitty helped Gohan to his bed, and took off his clothes and started to kiss him on his neck, and said. "Gohan do you want me get one of those Senzu beans to fix all those injuries you have?"

"No thanks Kitty I want to save them, I just want to get some sleep, and in the morning I want to try my Ki healing". Replied Gohan and started to kiss Kitty

Kitty took her shirt off, and said. "Hey do you want to tell me, why you have been training yourself extra hard lately."

"Yeah I do, but I'm tired right now can I tell you tomorrow, but first can we finish what we started". Replied Gohan, and turned her over to her back, and started kissing her and making his way between her legs.

"Sure thing, then we can get some sleep," said Kitty and started to moan, and grabbed his hair, as he was down there.

Later that night Gohan was having a nightmare about is mother; he awakes up and leaves his room

Kitty played off if she was sleeping, and knew these dreams been happening for a while, and she can't push it. And she was running out of patients with him in the process.

* * *

**A week later**

Gohan's behavior has changed; he started to skip and leave school early, and blew off his plans with Kitty. The only person knew about this was Kitty, because she was covering for him. She knows something happen with him when he fought Hyperion, and the dreams he had been having. Kitty knew training was his release and she was hoping he will open up to her about it.

It was late Friday night at the mansion and everyone was a sleep, except for Kitty who was sitting the living room and waiting for Gohan to come home. Gohan enters the mansion from his training session in the gravity room, and was greeted by Kitty, who was mad, and she said to him.

"What is it with you Gohan, I have been waiting for you we were supposed to go out tonight."

"Sorry I was caught up in some homework, and I went to train and lost track of time I guess. Don't you worry I will make it up to you," replied Gohan.

"You better I'm getting sick and tired of this with you," said Kitty.

"What do you mean, and what you talking about?" replied a confused Gohan thinking it no big deal.

"This Gohan, for the past two weeks I hardly seen you, and when I was able to make plans with you have blown them off." Said a frustrated Kitty

"Hey I'm sorry I will make it up to you," replied Gohan.

"Look it is late I'm going to bed, and don't follow me, and if you are serious you better make it up to me", said Kitty.

The next morning Kitty walks down to the kitchen finds vase full of exotic flowers with a note saying.

_"I' am sorry for being such a jerk lately; you are the most important person in the world to me. To show you I went around the world to collect the most beautiful flowers I could find to match your beauty, Love Gohan."_

"Kitty, were did these beautiful exotic flowers come from? Most of these are out of season, and where they are growing now it is the other side of the world." Said amazed Hank as he enters the kitchen and saw the flowers.

"I know Mr. McCoy, Gohan got them for me this morning. He flew around the world this morning to find them for me to say he is sorry," replied Kitty with a smile.

* * *

**Two days later**

Gohan enters the X-Mansion late at night from a training session with Thor, but this time his injuries were worse than normal. He had his right arm broken, ribs fractured, his left eye bruised shut, with his whole body covered in cuts and gashes. Gohan collapse at the doorway and Kitty goes to him and helps him up, and said.

"Gohan you need to stop training yourself like this, you are going hurt yourself."

"Kitty I know you are worried, but I'm going to be fine. You know I trained differently the then everybody else. I just need some time to complete it that is all," replied Gohan to ensure Kitty he was ok.

"Well can I at least take you to bed, and give you a Senzu bean," asked Kitty.

"Ok to the first part, but Ki healing tomorrow morning, because I need to train the technique", replied Gohan.

"Ok tough guy, but promise me you will try it take it easy from now on please," said as she was worried about him.

"I promise Kitty", replied Gohan as he looked in her Hazel eyes to ensure her he was fine.

* * *

**Two weeks later **

Things between Gohan and Kitty haven't gotten any better, and Gohan's training has gotten even worse even on his standards. The past two weeks no-one seen Gohan, except when he was training Jean after school, and maybe they seen him when he got himself a quick bite to eat. One morning Kitty wakes up sees a note saying he gone to train and he will see her at school, but the fact is he hasn't been to school for two weeks, except for dropping off some homework, or maybe to do a test and leave. Kitty could not stand it anymore she had enough and she video calls him in his gravity room, because it seems it's the only time she can talk to him.

"Stop Gohan you are in no condition to be training right now. I know you don't want to believe it but you are made of flesh and blood".

"Dam it Kitty, don't you know, I need to get stronger, and this is only way I can to do it. I don't care if it kills me, I will be stronger". Replied Gohan, as he was dodging energy balls, in a weighted training suit.

"Gohan your body cannot handle the stress; you must weigh 10 million pounds in there." Said Kitty

"Wrong 30 million with this suit, now can you leave me alone please I need to train, replied Gohan.

"Look Gohan, I don't know why you are acting this way, but we need to get to school," said Kitty.

"I am not going, just tell Sitwell I'm sick or something, and get my homework," replied Gohan like he didn't care.

"What about the Professor, what are you going to say to him when he finds out you are skipping school?" Asked Kitty

"Look, just tell him I got a call from Stark or something," replied an annoyed Gohan.

"You know I can't keep lying for you, you been skipping out on school and team training for two weeks now", said Kitty.

"I know I have because I need to get stronger," said Gohan.

"Stronger for what?" asked Kitty

"Look we will talk about this tonight. Good BYE!" replied Gohan like he was Vegeta.

"Fine you be that way you Jerk!" Yelled Kitty, and slams her laptop shut.

Kitty goes downstairs to leave for school, but she was stopped by Wolverine, and he said.

"Hey half-pint have you seen Gohan around, because he skip out on our morning training this morning."

"No I haven't, why do you ask Jean", replied Kitty

"Me, why me?" replied a confused Jean.

"Because you have been spending more time with my boyfriend then I have." Said Kitty.

"Hey don't take it out on me," said Jean.

"Why not, when he is not here with you, he is out training with Thor, or in that stupid gravity room of his Vegeta gave him", replied Kitty. .

"Settle down Half-pint, so what the kid has been training himself extra hard lately", Said Logan as he was trying to calm her down.

"No I'm fed up with it, and any of you see him tell him we need to talk," said Kitty, and left for school.

Logan knew this wasn't about Jean spending too much time with Gohan, and he was going to find out.

* * *

**Later that day**

Logan, and The Professor, and Storm were in the study talking about Gohan's recent behavior.

"I don't know Chuck, it is not like him. Normally he is the first one in training, and the last one to leave. But lately I have to hunt him down", said Logan.

"You know Logan training is not the only thing he has blowing off lately, it appears to be school as well," replied Storm.

"She is right Logan, I have received a call today from the school, and he wasn't there for two weeks", said Xavier.

"So where has he been, if not here or school", replied Logan.

"He has been training in his gravity room. And I' am afraid if he does not take his education and his responsibilities seriously, I have think I have to ask him to leave here", said Xavier.

"I don't know Chuck about that," replied Logan

"I agree with Logan here Charles; we can't just throw the boy out to the streets, because he refuses to go to school", said Storm.

"I know how both you feel about him, but I don't know what to do. I have already talked to Mr. Stark, and we had both agreed to the boy to stay with him if need be," said Xavier.

"Stark, are you serious?" Said Logan

"Yes Stark, if Gohan is more concerned about his training then his education that is the best place for him, If not he can go back home to Piccolo," replied Xavier.

"Charles, I think this is little extreme with Gohan", replied Storm.

"No its not, I know Gohan has some issues he won't talk about or deal with. He needs to realize there is more in life then training, and I thought he realized that when he and Kitty started their relationship," said Xavier.

"Well Charles there is our answer about Gohan," said Storm knowing Kitty is the only person he will open up to.

"She is right Chuck, those two have been arguing for over two weeks or longer, and mostly about he does not make time for her anymore," replied Logan.

"Well then, I think we should bring our concerns with Gohan to Kitty, and have her to deal with him. If he truly cares for her he will open up, and deal with his issues", replied Xavier.

* * *

**After school**

Kitty enters the Mansion and was greeted by Logan, and he said.

"Hey half-pint the Professor wants to see you in his study."

Kitty enters his study, and she knew it was about Gohan, and was getting tired for lying for him, but she did not want him to leave the school, because where would he go. She did not know what to do, but she knew she needed to be honest with the Professor.

"You want to see me professor", asked Kitty.

"Yes I want to talk about Gohan. So how things between you two lately", said the Professor.

"Fine I guess, but he has been training a lot lately, so hasn't been around as much as you noticed," replied Kitty.

"What about school? I imagine at school you two have time together," said the Professor.

Kitty knew where he was going with this, and replies "What are you getting at professor?"

"I know Gohan has been skipping school lately, and his presents here are at minimum at best. I'm afraid if his behavior does not change, I might have to ask him to leave," said the Professor.

"Professor you cannot throw him out in the streets, where would he go?" replied Kitty as she was worried about Gohan.

"He can stay with Mr. Stark, or go back to his home if he wants. Look Kitty I cannot let him to stay here if just going to blow off his education, and his responsibilities here. I know you have been covering up for him, and I cannot allow it," said the Professor.

"Professor please let me talk to him, I think something bothering him that's why he is acting this way," replied Kitty, knowing she has to push him about it, and it won't be easy.

"I hope so Kitty because he will only talk to you about it. I ensure you whatever happens between you two you have my full support", said the Professor to ensure Kitty she can do it.

* * *

**That night**

Gohan enters the mansion from another training session with Thor, and his typical injuries as normal, and said to Logan who was drinking a beer in the living room.

"I know Logan I have been missing out on some training, but as you can tell I have been training."

Logan replied, "If you call that training bub, we can talk about it in the morning."

"Sure", replied Gohan and when to his room, and found Kitty waiting for him, and she said to him.

"Gohan what the heck is going on with you lately?"

"Nothing, why are you acting this way, I 'am fine," replied Gohan.

"No you are not. You haven't been the same since your fight with Hyperion. I'm getting sick and tired covering for your ass, you have been treating your body like some sort of punching bag," said Kitty.

"Look Kitty nothing wrong with me at all, so just drop it", replied annoyed Gohan.

"No I won't, I know you better than that look Gohan, and you need to tell me. The past few weeks you have been talking in your sleep, and it was about your mother. If you don't tell me, I' am afraid I have to ask you to leave, and we are done. Don't you think for second the Professor will won't back me up on this, because he will, and if I have too I will go back to my parents to stay", said Kitty, and started to pack a bag for him.

Gohan stopped her, and grab her hands move her to his bed, and said: "Calm down I will tell you, but I'm telling you this because I trust you, and I know you won't tell anyone, unless I say you can, alright?"

"It's alright, you can trust me Gohan," said Kitty.

Gohan took a breath, and said. "You are right it is about my mom. I am having bad dreams lately about her. I never told anyone this before not even Piccolo. It happen a month after I killed Bojack, and I came home from school, normally I was greeted by my mom punching me in the face, or an empty glass bottle side of my head. She had been hitting me like that since Cell. When she wasn't hitting me, she often told me she couldn't look at me because I killed her husband. That day I came home I found a suicide note from her. It said she found out she was pregnant, and could not be around me anymore and do not wish her back, and it was my entire fault, and if I was stronger my dad and her will still be around. After I read it and cried for a few hours an officer came by to deliver the bad news. He claimed she died in a car wreck, but I knew she caused it, and ever since then I lived with Piccolo to get stronger. Thing is she was right If I was stronger by dad will be alive, but I wasn't."

Kitty put her arm around him, and looked at him, and said. "Gohan I' am so sorry to hear that, I didn't I have a clue. Listen to me here for you, and I' am not going anywhere. You know if we are going to build a future and life together Gohan you need to tell me stuff like this".

"I know, but I understand if you want me to leave, and not to see me again. After all I did not only kill my dad, but my mom as well. Because I was weak I should have been stronger", said Gohan as he got up from the bed.

Kitty grabbed his hand, and said to him, "No Gohan the opposite."

"Really, you don't want me to leave", replied Gohan.

"No, I love you, and I want help you to it get over it. Gohan you know it not your fault, I' m here for you, and I don't blame you at all. You know Vegeta told me he doesn't blame you for your dad's death, and he blames your father because he died the way he couldn't, an true selfless way. I know you love your Mom Gohan, but you can't blame yourself, because she made her choice. You need stop blaming yourself, because it is going to destroy you. You know Vegeta did tell me also if wasn't for your strength he won't be alive, and he a feels indebt to you, and rest of your friends, of course he won't admit it", replied Kitty.

"Thank you Kitty, you don't how it feels when someone tells you that, after all this guilt I had felt it feels like a big weight is off my shoulders. I'm sorry for being a jerk to you lately. It just when I fought Hyperion it was the first time I felt I wasn't strong enough to protect you since I got here, and the reason transformed", replied Gohan.

"Gohan, we are in the superhero business we all going to feel that way sometimes, but you got to remember I 'am here for you, and you have friends too, the ones here and the ones back home will help you," said Kitty.

"You know Kitty, I don't know I would do without you," replied Gohan.

"Simple silly you train yourself to death," said Kitty with a smile.

Gohan looked at her and smiled back, and said. "Maybe, you know I love you, and how did you get Vegeta tell you all about this?"

"Well the night before he left and came in the mansion, and demanding me to show him to his chamber. So when I did he thank me by calling me Gohan's woman. So I got fed up with it, and phased my hand through his chest, and asked him what was his problem. He told me had no- problem with me or you, it just with Kakarot, and he told me everything," replied Kitty.

"Well that is Vegeta alright always blaming my Dad", said Gohan as he laid back on his bed, and pulled Kitty close to him.

"That's for sure, even though he is dead he still as a grudge against him," replied Kitty, and turned Gohan's face to hers, and said. "Gohan I' am much a part of your future and your past now, so please tell me what ever is bothering you, because I love you."

"I will my love", replied Gohan, Kissed her.

* * *

**Later that night **

Jean is dreaming that she's being chased through an abandoned carnival by huge freakish scary clown. She wakes up to realize it was just a nightmare, and she's hovering three feet off her bed. She drops down and hugs her knees to her chest, still shivering from the dream, and starting to make her believe she might be losing control of her powers. Jean looks over and sees a jack-in-the-box on her nightstand, in which she gotten over the weekend. She lifts the box to her lap and begins to turn it to play the music. Jean begins to calm down, and tattooed face pops out of the box suddenly, and makes Jean to scream.

* * *

**The Next morning, **

All of the X-Men are searching the Institute grounds for Jean, except for Gohan who was sleeping in, because last night was the first time he was able to sleep clearly. Gohan enters the kitchen, and asked Rogue.

"What is going on, why is everyone acting like they lost the family dog?"

"Jean is missing Gohan, and can you sense her because no one can seem to find her", replied a panicking Rogue.

"Calm down Rogue", replied Gohan and closed his eyes, and moment later he said. "I think I can sense her, it is faint though, she might be suppressing her energy. I need to tell the Professor."

* * *

**In Jean's Room**

Professor picks up the Jack-in- the-box on her bed, and said: "this Jack-in- the-box, I wonder if this has any significance."

"What that, that is a stupid toy I won for her over a week ago," replied Scott.

"Professor we check the grounds there is no sign of her," said Beast as he entered the room.

"So, Jean must have simply vanished in the middle of the night," said the Professor.

"I doubt that professor I can sense her, and we need to go to her, because she is suppressing her energy like she does not want to be found," said Gohan as he was floating out by her window.

* * *

**Later: **

The X-men landed at abandon carnival and search for Jean, and Gohan, Cyclops, and Xavier find her with tattoo face man, and Xavier said.

"Mesmero, Jean fight it, he controlling you like a puppet, I can take of care him."

Jean tried to her telekinesis on Xavier, but Gohan appeared behind her and delivered a karate chop to her neck to knock her out, and said.

"Sorry Jean, he has too much control over you," and Gohan noticed Mesmero was trying to get away. Gohan grabbed him and put him in a head lock, and said. "Professor does he want with Jean?"

Xavier replied: "Mesmero, you were able to control a teenager's mind, but can you handle mine." Xavier enters his mind, and Xavier passed out from Mesmero's counter mental attack.

Gohan place his hand on his head, and read his mind. Mesmero tried prevented Gohan reading his mind, but did not work, and Gohan added more pressure and said. "You might have a strong mind, but it is unfocused." Gohan was able to see everything. Gohan saw a vision of apocalyptic future and being led by a mutant pharaoh named Apocalypse. Gohan knocked out Mesmero, and said.

"Wolverine, call Shield to pick him up so we can go home."

* * *

**Later at the Mansion **

Gohan gathered all the X-men in the living room, and tells them what he had seen in Mesmero's mind, and said to the group. "I know I have been training a lot lately, and I have haven't been around I realized this, and what you would call role model member of the team in the last few weeks. This apocalyptic future is not just about me, it involves all of you, and I want to stay and help all of you."

"Gohan you are my best friend, and I want my best friend here with me to stop this Apocalypse guy", said Kurt.

"Hey Gohan, if wasn't for you I do not know what would happen to Jean", said Scott.

"Scott is right Gohan, I don't know what would happen to me if you didn't find me so soon," said Jean.

"Don't you worry kid, you will be always a part of this team, and you are not leaving here until I find a way to stop you from beating my records," said Logan as he put his arm around him.

"Gohan, you know if wasn't for you I wouldn't be here today, and say this for the whole team, and we all owe you a lot especially for today", said Beast.

"What about you professor?" Asked Gohan.

"Gohan there is always a room here for you, and I' am glad you finally realize you see yourself as member of this team, and a part of this family again," said the Professor.

"Thank you Professor, and everybody it mean so much to me. You know since I'm about to teach Jean Ki sensing, maybe you Kurt would like to learn as well because I have been thinking. My dad had a technique that allowed him to teleport just by sensing someone's energy, and I figured with your powers you can emulate the technique," said Gohan.

"Really Gohan, you really think so?" Replied a surprised Kurt

"Of course you can Kurt, and for everybody else I can teach some of my techniques, but it think is best if you all explore what you think you can do with them with your abilities, if you think it would help just let me know," said Gohan.

"Gohan I think that is a great idea, and I think it is best if we don't rush things," said the Professor.

"Right Professor, because if we do rush it would not help anyone," replied Gohan.

* * *

**Later that night **

Gohan and Kitty were sleeping; Gohan was having another dream, this time it wasn't about his Mother, but about a Phoenix in white room.

The Phoenix said to him, "Gohan, I know why you are training her".

"You do," replied Gohan.

"Yes, I thank you for it. If you are successful she, and I will become one, and when we do we will guard all life, and evolution of life in the universe", said the Phoenix.

"We both know if she cannot control her power she will burn", replied Gohan.

"That's why I thank you, and I ask you become a guardian of the Phoenix", said the Phoenix.

"Why would I do that?" Replied a confused Gohan

"Because you already are, and one day you will need my help to complete your destiny," said the Phoenix.

"What do mean my destiny? Do know why I was sent here?" asked Gohan

"Yes, and you are not strong enough to complete it yet, but one day you will be. Until then you have my help when you need it", replied the Phoenix.

"Can you tell me what challenges lied before me?" Asked Gohan

"I cannot, but I can tell you a Kai of Supreme authority and Old will help you to complete it when the time comes", said the Phoenix, and gave Gohan a vision.

Gohan wakes –up in cold sweat and panting, and waking up Kitty in the process, and she said to calm him down.

"What wrong another bad dream about your Mom?"

"No it was the Phoenix, she was thanking me for training Jean, and I have a destiny one day I will need complete", said Gohan.

"What did she say about your destiny?" asked Kitty.

"Just one day I will be strong enough to complete it, and I will have help and she a shown me an image of pink blob. You know lets don't worry about it, as long we are together it would work out, so lets go back to bed", replied Gohan.

* * *

**Meanwhile in outer space at unnamed planet**

Unnamed Saiyan was running through the walls, and enters a room, and said.

"King and Prince Vegeta?"

"What is it Beeta ? You are disturbing are training", replied King Vegeta.

"We got a message from Zarda", replied Beeta

"So does she want, I hope that woman realizes we wouldn't help her", replied Prince Vegeta.

"It appears she found a Super Saiyan on earth in the milky-way galaxy", replied Beeta.

"What are you talking about?" said a demanding Prince Vegeta

"She and her Hyperion went there, and were challenged by Saiyan half breed, by the name Gohan, and he beaten Hyperion with ease, she claims he is a Super Saiyan," replied Beeta.

"Father I don't understand, we are not allowed in that galaxy. If the Kree found out our presents in that sector it would start another war with them," said Prince Vegeta.

"I will call Ronan before this gets out of hand, I will tell him it must be one of those earth mutants had beat Hyperion," said King Vegeta.

"Sir I have tried, and according to my intelligence he was stopped in Earth. His people believe he was defeated in battle there", said Beeta.

"What about the Skrull agents on earth what they had to say, what happen to him?" Asked King Vegeta

"They said he was beat by golden tailless Prince Vegeta," replied Beeta

"Impossible, Ronan is almost as strong as Frieza is," replied King Vegeta.

"Well father I think is best if we sent Bardock's group to earth to find out about this. If a Super Saiyan really exits we need know" said Prince Vegeta.

"Your right my son, Beeta tell Bardock and his group he is going to Earth, and if we don't hear from him when he get there. Me and my son is coming, and he does not want that," Replied King Vegeta.

"Yes my Lord", replied Beeta.

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

**Who should be in Bardock's group, will Goku show up on earth, and will Gohan meet his grandfather? **

**Please review.**


End file.
